Angel Fish
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: AU set in no particular Season. Castiel has never experienced being on land before, once two Humans peak his interest however there were several problems facing Castiel, the first being he had a tail with fins, scales and webbed hands.
1. Chapter 1

Merman AU that 2People2 inspried me to write. Thanks!

I experimented with this kind of AU before but it was never finished - I'm not even sure if I still have it anymore but anyways... On with the Story.

If people are enjoying this then I'll be uploading more Chapters later on. Please Read & Review as it would help with confidence.

 **Extra:** In this Story, Mer Folk are technically immortal unless they have been dragged onto land and killed by any means.

In terms of 'Human Years' Castiel's age is in his mid-twenties but is still determined as a baby compared to his siblings, friends and family.

* * *

 **Angel Fish:**

Castiel was a youngling in the Mer community, he was the last to be born and would grow to be riased and trained among the Shell-Clam Army to defend all creature of the seven seas against the vicious man-kind.

However he was shy of his 125th birthday by a month, meaning he could live' before he became the good little solider that was required of him.

The youngling returned to his favourite spot in all of the big blue, it bordered beneath Lawrence, Kansas where one place in particular flourished with campers and groups.

Castiel always wanted to meet a Human, one that wouldn't try to kill him like a drunken fisherman nearly did as Castiel wasn't paying attention, his older Brother Gabriel saved his life - Castiel still shudders at the thought of being sliced open my motor blades.

Snapping him out of his thoughts were people splashing and diving into the deep pond above him, Castiel knew to keep himself out of Human's line of vision. He smiled while his Cobalt tail swirled beneath him to keep him in the same spot. He could feel the children's happiness as they played, some adults joined them to keep their children safe, Castiel knew the only thing that was considered 'Dangerous' was him, the fish that kept him company were entertaining the little ones. Castiel lowered himself onto a rock to sit and watch the Humans as the hours past by.

It was reaching Dusk as Gabriel appeared "There you are"

"Hello Brother"

"We were starting to worry"

Castiel scoffed "You thought I ran away because I am nearly the right age for initiation"

"Castiel if I could do something about that I would"

"It doesn't matter, Gabriel. I accept that I will become a solider"

"You shouldn't be" Gabriel stormed upwards causing a current to develop for the Humans above "Castiel, you were the last of our kind to be born, our next generation will ne nothing but mindless drones if we keep up this tradition"

"Gabriel" Castiel warned casting his eyes above as Humans were beginning to struggle

"No! Castiel I won't lost you like I lost everyone else!"

"Gabriel, the Humans!" Castiel shouted

Gabriel finally realised what was happening, snapping his fingers the water settled and the Humans left rushed to land.

"Brother, I was cast out for abandoning my post after watched Lucifer and Michael tear each other apart doing what they thought was right, Naomi brainwashed how many of us and now Father is gone. He left and we are all blindly following Naomi, Raphael or whoever could pose powerful"

"I am aware Gabriel, I appreciate your concern but I know what has to be done"

The older Mer began to leave until Castiel spotted something "Gabriel, you're injured!"

"What?" Gabriel jolted as Castiel brushed his fingers against the fresh white scars the cascaded down Gabriel's golden tail

"I'm fine"

"No! No your shouldn't be marked" Castiel began to panic, nearly sobbing

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey. It's OK" Gabriel pulled his Brother into a hug, attempting to calm his distraught baby Brother. The scars were a week old, they were the signs of being cast out from the community but Gabriel could smuggle himself into tight corners and hide from the right Mer people when necessary.

Gabriel swayed them in the water to calm Castiel down, it worked while Castiel was growing up, it still worked to this day, being 310 always paid off.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I wish I could of helped"

"Don't worry about me little Bro, I'll always be there to help when you need it"

"Can I try to heal your wounds? So it doesn't hurt anymore"

"Sure" Gabriel knew it would only work to an extent but his little Brother always tried to do the best by everyone

Castiel pressed two fingers against Gabriel's forehead, summoning his Grace to tend to the wounds. Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated, he missed the saddened expression on Gabriel face. Castiel pulled his hand away.

"Did it help?" Castiel sounded so small

"Yeah" Gabriel lied with ease "No more pain"

Moonlight shone through from above

"When did it get so dark?" Castiel's confusion made Gabriel chuckle

"Why don't you go up and see?"

"We can't, we'll suffocate!"

"Not if it's just our heads and shoulders peaking out" Gabriel replied swimming towards the water's surface. Castiel followed hesitantly.

Gabriel was mere inches from the surface while Castiel hovered by his Brother's tail fins

"Don't make me drag you"

Castiel shimmied at the same height as Gabriel's head despite being taller than his older Brother now

"Take a deep breath"

Castiel did as instructed

"One"

Gabriel began

"Two"

Castiel was already regretting this

"Three"

Both heads burst from the water, Castiel was nearly hyperventilating already

"Easy, deep breath for me"

Castiel struggled but did take a breath, the surface was cold compared to the sea, the wind bit against his scales and gills.

"I c- I can't!" Castiel dove himself back into the water, taking only five deep strides to return to the seabed, the cloud of sand burst around him as Castiel curled into a ball.

"Castiel" Gabriel reprimanded

"No! The Humans will kill us!"

"Castiel, I have surfaced many times, no-one has ever hurt me. I got these scars for disobedience, there are no rules about surfacing"

"Then what about Hael!"

Gabriel leaned back "What?"

"Hael! She surfaced, fishermen dragged her up to land and slaughtered her, I could only watch as her blood, tail, scales... every little piece of her sink away and be eaten into nothing as she was murdered!"

Gabriel had to calm his Brother, knowing the Shell-Clam Army would destroy him for acting so emotional, too much heart and emotional involvement was always Castiel's problem.

"Castiel, what happened to Hael was not your fault. Humans killed her while you were helpless to watch, had you tried to intervene you may not be alive today" Gabriel trapped Castiel inside his arms, gently squeezing his little Brother to calm him down

"But, but-"

"You are not to blame" Gabriel was firm "I'm not taking 'it was my fault' for an answer"

Castiel sighed, relaxing into his Brother's hold "If you resurface again, please come home in one piece" Castile begged

"Promise, Cassie. Do you want to try again?"

"OK"

The pair swam back up towards the surface again in silence, they stopped merely centimetres away from breaking the water.

"Going on or near land, is that a test?"

"From the Shell's, yes. A test of durability and determination"

"OK"

Castiel took a number of deep breathes before popping his head and shoulders back above water, the shock wasn't as bad the second time around but it was still nerving.

There was one car left on the bank next to the docking station of the harbour, it contained two males, they were lying on the hood with an unknown drink in their gasp while they watched the sky above them completely unaware of the two mermen in their presence.

Castiel found a deep interest in watching them, in his trance he lost track of time, until he chocked on his breath, Gabriel tugged him down before either Human could see him

Gabriel dove back to the sand and held Castiel tight until Castiel reacted. It took nearly five minutes for Castiel to open his eyes. Gabriel hugged his Brother damning himself for not keeping an eye on Castiel when he needed it.

"I'm sorry, Castiel"

Castiel didn't reply, he was distracted by hoping he would see the Humans again.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were watching as the night grew darker, lying on the Impala's hood was relaxing as both could stretch their legs.

Dean grabbed two beers and gave one to Sam, it was nice, a small break in-between the hunts and no world-ending threats. Bobby had called them saying he needed them in South Dakota as soon as possible but Dean wanted to savour being in Lawrence for just a little while longer, Sam held no objections either.

Dean was the first to hear what sounded like a choking noise before a noisy splash of water caught both Winchester's attention.

"I'll check it out" Dean slid of Baby and grabbed a flashlight "Hello?" Dean walked around the bank then checking the docking.

"Find anything?" Sam called over

"No. Must of been a fish being caught or something" The elder Winchester shrugged returning to his Brother.

Castiel listened from beneath the dock panels, his head tilting, Gabriel joined him

"What are you doing?" He hissed

"Someone there?"

Both froze, the Humans had heard them

"Hello?" The Human's boots heavily clunked above them

Gabriel turned protective of his Brother, he sunk towards the dock's end, brushing against the pole for attention

"Is someone there?" The voice that Castiel could listen to forever moved away from him towards the edge

Castiel dunked himself under water seeing Gabriel with his blade ready to pounce when ready

"Gabriel, wait. They aren't trying to hurt us. You've even told me that no-one has attempted to hurt you"

"I was alone last time, I won't let them lay a finger on you"

"Dean!" Another voice from the surface

"Nothing's here, Sam. Must just be my imagination"

Footsteps faded away, Gabriel relaxed after hearing a roaring noise occur then leave seconds later

"You always were a protective big Brother" Castiel muttered

"I wasn't going to let you get hunted. Too many friends have been netted, slaughtered or harpooned"

"They mistake us for dolphins or sharks, poor creatures, they are only protecting themselves which does cause more Human death but they are the one trespassing" Castiel grumbled

Gabriel chuckled "Most Humans find dolphins cute or so I've heard. Sharks... not so much"

"I think I should return home. Are you going to disappear again?"

Gabriel sighed "For now"

Castiel mirrored his elder Brother's hurt expression sighing himself "If I could stay you know I would" Gabriel smiled, remembering what he always said while Castiel was a baby "Until the next time, Cassie"

"Next time" Castiel returned home with curiosity and sadness behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The return of the Short Chapter dawns it's ugly head.

I was going to split Chapter 1 in half but I decided against it.

The Italics are placed here because though all Mer folk can hear Humans underwater there is going to be distortion. It will all make sense later on.

Oh. I may not Tag them but I will be mentioning or giving a brief cameo or some Angels / Archangels and other lovable / hateable Characters. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel are the four Main Characters. Bobby will be a heavy influence but not as involved as the previous floor. Anyways...

* * *

Castiel returned at the bank in the early morning however the two Humans, he remembered being named 'Sam' and 'Dean', had not returned. Disheartened was one word for it, possibly disappointed but however those feelings vanished as soon as he spotted the Sam and Dean walking at the far side of the bank again.

Eager to see them up close Castiel dove back underwater and followed their trail, narrowly missing the fishing hooks that sunk into the water, though it would not of killed him it would still hurt if they caught him in a tender place; his tail and gills being high on the protective priority list. He could listen to their chatter with intrigue

 _"Dean, we really should be at Bobby's"_

 _"He can wait, besides I want to find out what that thing was last night, it could be a case that we've found early"_

Castiel had no clue what a 'Case' was in this context. His focus wavered towards the fish that were being drawn to the skewered worm connected to the wire that were in the Human's direction. Shimmying backwards he watched the fish being plucked away once the Humans realised the first had literally taken the bait.

It was Castiel feel nauseous but knowing that Humans regularly fish and require the innocent to feed themselves Castiel couldn't find himself to be angry

 _"Sam, quit giving me that look. Bobby would drag our asses down if he was that desperate for our help"_

 _"Dean, if you- Wait, was this your plan? Sit and fish until we find what that thing was last night"_

The word 'thing' made Castiel's stomach churn, he was not a 'thing' or 'it' or 'freak' he was a Merman. As far as he was aware only few Humans really knew about them, their potential and abilities however those men were alive in the days of pirates and thieves, it was long since then given how modern Humans travel but road compared to sea now in terms of long distance.

His thoughts were interrupted as a chirping noise trilled over his head, followed by a response from Dean

 _"Bobby, hey"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"I know, I just wanted to check something- Sam, Sam quit it!"_

 _"Bobby listen... I get it. OK. I just think there is a case here. Ask another Hunter, we're not the only ones out there, maybe Garth if he isn't busy"_

"So, this is where you've snuck off to" A charming yet annoyingly familiar voice caught Castiel's attention, as did a silvery-grey tail swirling past him

"Balthazar?"

"Castiel, you know Human interaction never ends well for us. You do remember the incident with Hael, don't you?"

"Yes!" Castiel snapped

"Sam, you hear that?"

"Stay down" Balthazar pulled Castiel behind him

"I am not a child!" Castiel was sick of everyone treating him like a baby. He hated himself for how he became emotional during his re-living of Hael's death. Words must have spread, it never takes long.

"Castiel be quiet"

"No"

"I'm sorry, do you want to be dragged on land and sliced into pieces?"

Castiel huffed, remaining quiet "Didn't think so"

 _"Sam, I swear I heard something. Let's wait this case out a few days"_

 _"Dean we don't have a case, you're just trying to make an excuse to fish instead of hunt"_

 _"We deserve a break now and then"_

"A break? Hunters. Move!" Balthazar snagged Castiel's arm, swimming as fast as physically possible.

Castiel had never heard of 'Hunters' before but he came across whispers or rumours that they were a result of Supernatural Beings deaths, there was no way Castiel would open himself up to these people only to be murdered at their regular shaped hands. They were trained, professional killers and Castiel would prefer to stay alive than be at the mercy of their wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Because this Chapter is Pathetically short I've bound this and the next Chapter together. As you are all aware by now if you've read my Stories OK, I'm not great at writing Long(er) Chapters so if these are Short please bare with me know

I said 'No Particular Season' but the Story is set loosely Before S12 so you can chose the time setting.

Slight Angst to start.

* * *

Castiel was sure he had lost his mind, everyone who came into contact with him while he was doing this told him so - numerous times. But the Youngling didn't care. He was going to find out what these two Hunters wanted and was not stopping at anything to find out who they were after and why, if they could justify themselves well enough Castiel would not drown them.

He may not be a solider yet however he knew how to hurt and scar Humans, Lucifer taught him how to do it.

Waiting until night time while the Hunters would be worn out or hopefully exhausted from their day Castiel could easily obtain information.

He was so sure his plan was fool-proof until a fishing boat completely threw his idea out of the water - it was literal for one very particular reason; Castiel was netted and now being plucked up slowly towards a dry death

"Someone! Please! Help! Anyone! Gabriel! Gabriel, help me!"

Castiel attempted to swim away however the net closed around him with a few larger fish. Now that he knew he was completely trapped and feeling the water becoming colder Castiel decided to bit at the rope, however it's wire density was far too thick even with his sharp teeth.

A flash of golden caught Castiel's attention "Castiel!"

Gabriel drew out his blade and thrashed at the net. Being so distracted Castiel had forgotten to take deep breathes before surfacing putting the youngling into shock. Gabriel was running out of time, though he managed to free one or two fish he was unable to create a hole large enough for Castiel to squirm out of.

"No!"

The net snagged upwards causing Gabriel's grip to break free. Knowing he had only seconds Gabriel dove back towards the seabed for velocity for his leap to save his little Brother.

Still in shock Castiel couldn't do anything to prevent his epic flopping onto the boat's decking

"Well, well well. What do we have here?" The fisherman inspected Castiel's tail rudely dropping it once bored "A Siren?"

The man had no chance to react as a black and gold blur that pounced on him, his eyes glowing, razer sharp teeth in his face as the stranger screamed at him while his face was covered in a hardened texture. Seeing the blade the fisherman scrambled however the blur pulled him back and stabbed him in the stomach. The blur vanished, bundling his strange catch up and the pair toppled back into the water.

Once back inside the water Gabriel zipped away from the boat with Castiel gripped tight in his arms to return to one of Gabriel secret caves knowing it would be between two to three days until Castiel woke up remembering Gabriel had to save himself from such a battle, he was lucky his elder Brother Michael found him while unconsciously sinking. Fearing for his youngest sibling Gabriel wrapped Castiel in seaweed head to tail fin and waited by his Brother's side.

The next morning the news of a fisherman being stabbed by an unknown entity caught Sam and Dean's attention

Dean turned to Sam smug despite the fisherman being seriously injured "Ha ha, see Sam? Told you there was a case here"

"Dean, you really need to work on your timing"

The elder Winchester shrugged "Whatever Bitch, I'm grabbing us breakfast"

Sam called Bobby to let him know about the new Case, though annoyed Bobby understood that leaving as soon as a new Case showed up was just irresponsible.

* * *

Interviewing the fisherman, named Rufus Polar, Sam and Dean posed as FBI.

"Mr Polar," Dean started "my name is Agent Vice and this is my partner Agent Pierce. We're here about the attack last night"

"You both gonna think I'm crazy like the police" Rufus rolled his eyes in distaste.

"We're keep a more open mind, please, tell us what happened" Sam automatically answered.

"I was fishing, and I caught something weird. I thought maybe it was just a big fish, I was drunk at the time"

"Why would go fishing drunk?" Sam asked.

"I gotta eat don't I?"

"Of course" Sam replied.

"Could you tell us more about the attack, you said you thought you caught a large fish?" Dean questioned.

"Well that's what I thought it was but I swore it had a Human body or something, I didn't have much time to think before a big blur jumped me, it has fangs and bright eyes it stabbed me and took the fish-thing away from my boat they landed in the water and disappeared. I managed to get back and call 911. That's it"

"Thank you. If you remember any other details, let us know" Dean handed Rufus a business card.

Both Brothers left "So, are we dealing with some kind of water spirit?" Dean wondered

"Maybe, but he said saw a physical Human upper body so do you think it's a Siren? Not the 'Love Spell' kind though"

"Haven't dealt with those kind of Siren's in a while, think we should ask Bobby?"

"Think he'll want to help us? We did sorta just ditch him"

"No we didn't, we found a Case before we managed to get down to South Dakota"

"You weren't exactly in a rush to move" Sam shrugged.

"Well maybe I felt like staying in Lawrence a little longer" Dean was turning defensive.

"Are you going to visit?" Sam didn't want to finish his sentence

"Yeah. Was planning on it before we left but now that we got a Case, even more reason to stay"

"So, do you want to go _there_ now or go to the motel or what?"

"There first, we'll grab some flowers, urgh I hate sounding like a chick. Then change outta the suits, grab lunch then go back to the harbour, we'll stay there until food calls, if there is no action then we'll go back later in the night" Dean ranted off

"Sounds good" Sam nodded, bracing himself for visiting his Mother's gravestone

* * *

The Winchesters picked a simple batch of flowers, driving in silence towards the cemetery and finally made it to the grave in less time than either expected. Sam placed the flowers down while Dean stood like a solider.

"Feel like saying anything?" Sam asked

"Not really"

"OK"

The Brothers held their silence, both mentally saying all they needed to. Dean walked away first after nearly a half-hour while Sam stayed another few minutes.

"I miss you, Mom" Sam walked up to the grave, kissed his fingers and gently placed them on the gravestone to say his goodbye.

Sam found Dean sadly staring towards him yet past him at the same time. Kansas may have been their original home however it was tainted in a way that could never be cleaned.

The mood was lifted later on by food, along with some beers down the Winchesters did what research they could, mostly on Sam's part as the younger Winchester found it much more interesting to learn something knew, Dean found it useful to add to his arsenal, both changed back into their 'lumberjack' gear and headed back towards the grass bank.

* * *

Gabriel was concerned as Castiel was still asleep, feeling helpless and unsure how to fix this problem reached out to his eldest Brother Michael.

"How long was he above water?"

"Under a minute"

"Good, there is a pulse and his gills are opening with ease. Had he tried to surface before his capture"

"Yes, I was with him, Humans were in the distance he was curious. I may have encouraged him"

Michael seethed a breath, "I am disappointed, Gabriel but I understand why you did it"

Michael was in charge of all Garrisons of the Clam-Shell's since their Father had left and knew the protocols and training, rising towards the surface was one of the last tests, they could either voluntarily move or be forced, if any Mer disobeyed they were cast out and banished.

Gabriel didn't say anything as he did not want to anger his Brother further.

Michael began to Heal Castiel, there were signs Castiel was waking up as his Cobalt tail fins were beginning to ripple. Baby blue eyes opened "Gabriel?"

"Hey Bro, you feeling better?"

"Where are we?" Castiel weakly raised himself

"You're lucky to be alive, Castiel" Michael scolded

Castiel couldn't look Michael in the eye or even in his direction which was difficult considering Michael was hovering above him still Healing his body from the shock.

"Castiel, I understand your apprehension towards becoming a solider but you cannot be so reckless again"

"I am not apprehensive, I was curious about the two Humans I had spotted. I wanted to make sure they would not harm us" Castiel wanted to continue his train of thought however Michael raised a hand to silence him

"Recover and return to training in three days" Michael left.

Both Gabriel and Castiel ventured in silence "Thank you for saving me. My ignorance caused more trouble than I wanted"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't tell that guy to net you up did you?"

"No"

"Then stop it. Rest up, tonight I'll go with you to check your curiosity"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** OK. Another Short Chapter. Sigh...

I do wish I was better at this by now but for some reason I can't seem to progress.

Anyway this is as far as I've written that is finished so Part 2 may take a while

I appreciate the Views. Thank you.

I think the next two Chapters will be the only ones to be titled. I did have title names for previous and future Chapters but I decided against it as it doesn't really matter.

* * *

 **Meeting Part 1:**

Early evening rolled in. Feeling better Castiel returned to his 'special' spot seeing Humans of varying ages paddle and play in the water. The familiar roar approached as most people left meaning the Hunters from before had returned.

The Youngling wasn't sure why but he felt a surge of confidence flow through his veins. Swirling his tail towards the deck he heard footsteps, Gabriel followed but allowed Castiel to take the lead.

"Do you think this will work?" Castiel asked as he approached the algae-invested pole.

"This is your plan, Cassie. Is that why you're asking?" Gabriel twitched his eyebrows

"Shut up, Gabriel"

Castiel popped his head above water the divider between himself and the Hunter was the underneath of the wooden panels

"I'm just saying Sam, this could work"

"Dean, I think it's a stupid idea"

"You got any better ones?"

"No but that's not-"

"Sam. It's decided, I'll jump in and swim about see if I can find anything"

Castiel considered following Dean around the water but that did leave him exposed to Sam as Castiel was unaware about any weaponry

"I'll check them if you like I can peek while you dive down, Human lungs can't handle the pressure too far down"

"Sam? Tell me you hear that?"

Gabriel placed a sap green webbed hand on Castiel's scaled shoulder "Stay close"

"Yeah, it's close. Think it's at the docking"

The Mermen were lucky that the station blocked the Hunter's view of them. There was a large gap that could possibly be used to peak through. Two sets of feet thumped above them. Knocking hit the panel above Castiel.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Shh!"

Dean repeated his three knocks "Come on" He mouthed to himself "Come on"

Castiel tilted his heads as drips of water splashed against his face from the wood being hit, the Youngling raised a hand, attempting to mirror the action however his strength outmatched the board which broke after one hit

"Dean!"

The Hunters stumbled backwards

Castiel jumped at his actions "I broke it?"

"We are stronger than Humans, you need to restrain yourself"

"Who's there?" Two clicking noises concerned both Gabriel and the Youngling.

Despite the possible danger Castiel slipped his right hand through the panel with the hole which was behind the newly broken panel, snapping it away there was now a gap to fit through, placing both his hands on the third panel Castiel readied himself to look at the Humans. Gabriel signalled he would be in front of him and was ready to drown either or both Hunters if they threatened his little Brother, giving a nod of consent

"Be careful, I'm right here if things go wrong"

Castiel nodded, gripping the board to raise himself "Hel-" The board snapped beneath his weight.

Gabriel wasn't sure whether to sarcastically clap or just roll his eyes

"Buddy, you alright?" Dean asked

That confused both Mers

"Try again, remember to restrain yourself unless threatened"

Trying once again Castiel raised himself to the board, trying not to break the pathetic material beneath him

"Hunters. I am Castiel, I do not wish to harm you but I must ask you one question; are you here to kill us?"

"Seriously?!" Gabriel shouted

Sam and Dean's eyes widened in pure confusion, first the creature was completely falling over himself and then spoke in a mixture of broken English and a language neither had could not interoperate.

"Hunters. OLANI OAI Castiel, OLANI NANAEEL IPAMIS wish OL harm CRP OLANI must ask OL OBZA question; G-CHIS-GE OL EMNA OL kill us?"

"You speak English?"

"OLANI NANAEEL IPAMIS OM" (I do not understand)

"Dean, he..? He knows we're Hunters" Sam whispered

Castiel tilted his head "OLANI OAI male" (I am male)

Castiel began to sway, his eyes drooping, both Hunters lowered their guns

"Hey, you alright?" Dean stepped forward

Castiel's head dropped onto the wood breaking it while he sunk. Gabriel sneered destroying the docking board, making the Hunters bolt

"Run Sam!"

Gabriel held Castiel by the shoulders, it took a moment but Castiel awoke "Brother!"

"Right here. You spoke to them? Are you insane? They could bring their metallic rain down on us"

"What do you mean?"

"Bullets! Blood trails make us easier to follow"

"They did not shoot me"

"Castiel" Gabriel warned despite his little Brother making a point "Do not place yourself near those Hunters ever again"

"Understood" The Youngling wished things could go smoothly for a change.

Castiel swam away wondering what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** OK. Trying to pick up the pace however my brain only activates for writing when I'm half-dead and need sleep, Urgh.

Please Read and Review as it would help greatly.

* * *

 **Meeting Part 2 / Misfortune:**

As the creature sunk from exhaustion or just fainted neither Brother was really sure however once the docking platform began to crumble beneath them they only had one thought; get to land as fast as possible. Dean told Sam to run despite the obvious but taking care of his little Brother was necessary given they could have been killed at any moment.

Once back on the grass bank Dean spoke up "So, Ariel just tried to murder us"

"Very funny, Dean"

"I know, I'm hilarious. So, we're dealing with a Water Siren, how do we kill that?"

"Drag it to land, shot it in the heart or head. Let's just hope it doesn't have experience"

"What do you mean?"

"Some, if we're incredibly unlucky, do spend time on land but I think our one doesn't considering the mess he made"

"So that might have our 'fish' Rufus Polar caught"

"Think he'll speak to us again?"

"Speak? Sam you understand a word of what he said"

"You were the one who wanted his attention"

"We needed to know what we were dealing with, now that we do all we have to do is drag him on to land and blow his freakin' brains out. Simple, ease! Case closed and we can leave"

"Dean?"

"It doesn't matter Sam, we finish it then we go"

Sam wasn't sure how to react to his Brother's complete 180, before Dean was dragging his feet and now he was aching to leave with a second's notice.

It was getting late so the Brothers decided on a early night for a change, they somehow managed to sleep through the terrain that was the night as a storm had brewed

* * *

Castiel was swimming without paying attention to his direction, passing his Special Spot from earlier the Youngling roamed deeper towards the outskirts to keep his mind from resting on the two Humans he spoke at today, thanks to his premature faint he was not able to receive any answers, for Sam and Dean there seemed to be a barrier in communication, troubled Castiel swam around hoping an answer would fall onto his lap. The last month of his life could not be over so soon.

He listened above to the rumbling of the clouds and sky on land, he could feel the shift in the water's current as he needed to push himself harder to continue his journey, making the gullible mistake of climbing upwards instead of staying down. Without warning Castiel was thrown for side to side with no control of his actions or movements. He was trapped inside a water funnel of a currents reacting to the high winds above. Attempting to turn downwards now was a huge mistake as Castiel twisted himself and became locked in the funnel's anti-clockwise motion, dizziness was a strange sensation at first to the Youngling as his mind became too frazzled to focus while black spots danced around his vision. The Youngling was certain he was going to die, he wished he had said his proper goodbyes but no-one Human or Mer can die without having regrets in their lives.

Being tossed around by the very thing he loved - the sea, his home - was unbearable. An abandoned paddling boat smacked Castiel sideways - he was lucky his skin had a thicker density otherwise he was sure he'd be dead, forcing the Youngling's body to collide with the round stones of land, losing all sense of direction he pushed himself further onto the rocks, he could feel something lumpy beneath his hands. The gusts drew stronger by the second forcing Castiel to lose his balance and shoved by a rough, hardened texture that too was swaying through the night, above Castiel's ears could only describe it as rustling.

The Youngling was now completely unable to do the one thing any Mer should do if cast on land as it was unheard of to be washed up onto the shore; keep your tail hydrated. his Cobalt scales were dying rapidly, crackling as they picked away to dust, flittering off into the sky as the wing bound him to the ground. Suffocating Castiel knew this was his end, once again he hoped he had said something positive to his Brothers and Sisters before he died but he couldn't be sure anymore.

His eyes closed over, Castiel wished he could control his body however it's newfound weight pinned him to the spot, feeling a tear slip down his cheek knowing his fate was sealed.

"Goodbye..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Finally I was able to pull the Lead Out.

I think I've messed up tenses somewhere but I can't find them, if it's bothers anyone too much please let me know where they are.

No doubt the next Chapter will be shorter

* * *

"Wow" Dean pulled a long face

"The news did say something about a storm, how did we miss it?"

"I'm just glad Baby wasn't hurt"

Sam pulled the Queen of all Bitchfaces "Seriously?"

"Yeah" Dean made a b-line for Baby inspecting her with a sympathetic eye "Sorry Baby"

"I think you love that car more than you let on, which says a lot"

"Shut up, Bitch. For that you're on the food run"

"Fine, but I think we should check the harbour first"

"Why?"

"Because of the Case, Dean. The Siren? Ringing any bells?"

"Yeah sure, let's go. Then you owe me breakfast"

Both Winchesters were shocked to find the harbour - or lack there of it - remaining.

"I don't think he'll be back Sam"

"Well we may as well look around just in case. He may need our help"

"You're just trying to get out of buying food"

"Dude your idea of food is a heart attack on a plate"

"Rabbit food doesn't count as actual food Samantha"

Dean's attention was caught by something in the distance underneath the tree near the corner of the grass bank. Dean charged in "Sam!" he shouted, rushed kneeling towards their Siren from yesterday

"Oh my God"

Dean hesitantly dawned Ruby's blade debating whether or not to kill being however it already looked dead, the Siren's skin was pasty, it's tail crackled and turning transparent grey, his face did not look peaceful, lips parted and damp from what could have been rain, the sea or possible tears

Sam watched carefully as the knife was lowered "Dean?"

"It can't hurt us like this"

Regret, fear and shock all burst Dean's statement as it awoke gasping for air through his mouth and failing gills. Due to Dean being closer it grabbed his left shoulder with a fraying webbed hand - it reminded Sam of a busted spider cobweb - now appearing more Human than Siren and clung for dear life while the broken tail flopped repeatedly with a heavy 'thump' against the tree Dean froze underneath the scared pleading look inside it's bluer than blue eyes he hadn't realised it was rasping words.

"VIRG" (Home)

"EXARP" (Air)

"IPAMIS VIRG. VNIG VIRG " (Not home. Need home)

"OLANI IPAM OL" (I beg of you)

The creature began to suffocate on the very air it was trying to breath in. Both Brothers weren't sure what to do, it was suffering but neither could find themselves giving the killing blow. Sam nearly turned away as the Siren began crying again

"ESIASCH" (Brother)

"ESIASCH... Help..."

"Help?" Dean echoed, "Buddy how do we help you?"

"Water..."

"OK"

"Dean!" Sam wasn't sure where Dean's compassion was coming from, Sam attempted to release the Siren's grip from his Brother's shoulder worried it was a version of mind control or an empathy inducing trick but the Siren's hand would not let go, Dean wasn't complaining of a broken or dislocated shoulder, he was however glaring at Sam

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to help"

"Sam, if you were scared and unable to fight back and someone came over to help what would you do?"

"Make sure they were real"

Dean lifted his eyebrows as a response "It's scared and dying Sam, we're taking it to the water. Grab it's tail"

Sam complied silently

"Buddy, can you hear me?"

The Siren's response is to buck as Sam is pressuring the already agonising tail, it whined out what should of been an almighty cry.

"That's a yes then, we're going to move you," Dean continued curled himself so it's sweaty back was leaning against Dean's army green jacket "I'm Dean, this is Sam"

Sam looked up to protest but knows to keep silent

"Ready? One, two, three. Lift" Dean's other arm wraps the Siren's front, he latched onto to his wrist, the Siren's grip finally slipped away, it petered out another cry

"NIDALI..." (No...)

"Easy Sam"

Sam could feel the tail dissolving in his grasp, it was infuriating, he wanted to simply run with it and toss it into the water but Dean wouldn't move any faster.

"Tail... Dead..."

As those words left the Siren's mouth the tail burst, scales, blood and some form of stickiness - a mix of muscles and rubbery protection - enveloped two naked legs that were now limp as the creature is finally able to scream out properly finally realising what Pain truly was, Dean crashed to the ground from the sudden weight change however still held the top half, both Brother's didn't look at his new middle bits, Sam pulled off his coat and covered them quickly.

"CORDZIZ" (Human) "OLANI OAI CORDZIZ" (I am Human)

The Siren began to convulse as it having some sort of fit while his eyes rolled to the back of hi head, Dean wasn't sure what to do but try and keep it's head steady, making it turn sideways.

"Dean, his gills, they're disappearing"

The eldest Winchester stretched a corner of it's mouth which was already open "Fangs?"

"Gone" Sam confirmed

"Crap" Dean hissed

"It turned, what do we do with him?"

"I think we should call Bobby, it's still early and no-one's leaving their house because of last night, we'll need to get this guy some clothes too"

"Where are we taking him?"

"The Motel" Dean ignores Sam's attempts of interruption "Sam, where else are we going to take him, he doesn't speak English, he's just lost everything and we're the only witnesses, what do we do with victims and witnesses on Hunts? We protect and help them. Get Baby close" Dean tossed Sam the keys "Go, Sam"

Sam wasn't sure what was going on with his Brother but he was holding a naked man, an unconscious man who two minutes ago was a Supernatural being, snapping out of his thoughts was Dean's order too "Get Baby close"

As Sam returned Dean had lifted the man bridal style, with Sam's coat tied around his waist to hide what didn't need to be seen. Carefully transferring the former Siren turned Human was a two man job as Sam needed to adjust his legs so he could lie as comfortable as possible wearing nothing but a jacket backwards against cold leather however the new Human was far too unconscious to worry about things like that.

Returning to the Motel faster than either realised the aspect of clothes was the problem now, Dean searched the trunk and both Duffels finally he found an old black blazer and trousers to match, a respectable white shirt with a sapphire blue tie, there were an old pair of boots that were too small for either Sam or himself so he decided they would do.

Dressing the new Human was mortifying, he thanked whoever was out there that Dean had found some underwear to put him in first, dressing the man(?) was finally finished while Sam had spouted off getting another spare bed or even just some cushions were arranged. Negotiations must of gone well as Sam gave the thumbs up meaning Dean and the former Siren could come through. Once again carrying the male Dean felt his head shifting against his chest, "Good, you're alive. I didn't dress a corpse"

"OBLOC" (Land)

"Buddy, we're really gonna have to work on your English"

Dean lifted the former Siren back into bridal style, once again having to fight a blush of embarrassment, this time due to the receptionist giving them a funny look.

"He uh... Had a rough night"

Carefully Dean placed the male on the fold-out bed, checking for a pulse was habit, there was a rhythmic 'boom' of a heartbeat beneath his fingers, he remembered seeing an abandoned trench coat Dean immediately swiped it from the Lost and Found, the ID inside of it belonged to a Jimmy Novak "Sorry Jimmy, need to borrow this for a while"

Dean came back, coat wrapped over his arm walking in on Sam and the male freezing a conversation.

"Wh-ere a-m -I?" The man stuttered out. A fearful expression clouding his entire face.

Sam raised his eyebrows, staring at Dean for a response. Awkward silence entered the small disgusting Motel room for a solid five minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Thank you for all the Views.

I'm glad this Story is starting to gain a little bit of interest. Yay. Thanks again.

* * *

Castiel had no clue where he was now, all he knew was that he was dying, two blurs were in front of him, grabbing the one closest to him he gripped as hard as he possibly could, believing he was underwater for just one second began to stride his tail however all he was doing was battering it against something hard. Words spilled out of his mouth that he could not control, the only coherent thing he remembered was uttering the word "Brother" Castiel begged for someone's help, preferably Michael or Gabriel however no-one came, the two blurs stayed with him instead, Castiel somehow found a distracted comfort in that.

He remembered the Human's names to be Sam and Dean, he wasn't sure how, it could have been his imprint - it wasn't hurting Dean nor could it change him even if Castiel wanted it to - but the Youngling knew it was Dean that was caring for him. After his tail died and he was left with two extra limbs instead of his tail he was surprised that Dean was still holding him still, he could feel a thumping heartbeat against his back, his own tried to match it's pace which didn't last as the next thing he knew his body was rejecting the Human transformation, his gills closed over and his fangs broke and chipped away, dissolving like his tail did, he swallowed the all of the excess waste materials during his fit which was unpleasant - conscious or not - which led him to blacking out again, he would throw up later for sure.

The Youngling was vaguely away of something cold and moderately comfortable beneath him. The space around him was cramped, he was moving far too slowly than he would usually travel he could feel Dean's presence close to him.

Something was now wrapped around his waist, this odd feeling continued until his body was covered, trying to escape the bondage was impossible given he couldn't move his limbs correctly, only his head which brushed past the familiar and somewhat comforting rhythm of Dean's heartbeat again, he could feel Dean's chest vibrating meaning he was speaking but Castiel understood nothing at the time. The rocking motion calmed Castiel down, allowing him to rest ignoring Dean speaking again.

Whatever Dean lay him on was better than the cramped space before, he was warm and his head lay on something soft. Finally feeling safe he opened his eyes seeing Sam sitting across from him.

"You're awake"

Castiel was dizzy, his ears felt like they were clogged full of seaweed, cringing in pain as he moved Sam moved to help him sit up. The Youngling squealed in protest hoping to scare off Sam however the weak sound was doubtfully intimidating.

"Easy, I'm Sam, my Brother's name is Dean. Can you tell us your name? Can you understand anything I'm saying?"

The Youngling could only blink, he couldn't feel the majority of his body, was an anchor weighing him down? Did Gabriel pin him under a boulder again?

He opened his mouth, attempting to make his vocals work "I- I-"

"It's OK. You can take your time"

Castiel longed for a drink, his entire body quenched for thirst, the water that was home, at that second he remembered Gabriel's words "Humans don't speak Enochian, Cassie. They speak English, their first language, though it depends where they live will depend of their first language"

"En...g- En... gl-lish" Castiel was sure he was drowning in embarrassment now, that word, the language he was trying to speak, he understood some words could be easily translated from English to Enochian or vice versa.

"Yes, can you tell me your name?" Sam pleaded

The door opened again, Dean was carrying a tan material shocked to see both him and Sam talking. Silence enveloped the room for an extended period of time

Eventually Dean restarted the conversation "Can you speak?"

"He can, and knows we're speaking English but I think he only knows so much" Sam answered for Castiel

"What's your name?" Dean tried again

Castiel could only stare back at Dean, he was trying to form word but he mouth wouldn't co-operate with him

"I- I am C-Cas-ti-el"

"Castiel" Dean confirmed.

Castiel nodded his head "NOIB "

"What does that mean?" Sam questioned.

"Y- Yes"

Castiel started to twitch his body, gaining pieces of control.

"What are you doing?" Dean wondered

"He was trying to sit up before, I think he's uncomfortable. Here, let us help"

Both Sam and Dean hooked there arms around Castiel's lifting him upright, then pulling him gently towards the headrest, Castiel cringed but muttered a "Thank OL" (You)

"No problem, can you tell us anything else?" Dean watched as Castiel hands shook while inspecting his legs, he squeezed his thighs gently.

"Can you change back into a Siren?"

The look of confusion from Castiel baffled the Winchesters.

"Sssi-ren?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you are or were?" Dean continued.

Castiel shook his head, "NIDALI " (No)

"I'm going to buy a dictionary for you Castiel, it'll help you learn English, OK?" Sam offered

"Sam, do you think he can read and understand anything?"

"It might help, Dean. For all we know he could learn overnight"

Castiel didn't appreciate being spoken about when he was right there with them "I... underss-stand" he hoped his voice made him sound annoyed, his hearing was still adjusting.

"He speaks"

Sam excused himself while Dean attempted to make more conversation

"So, Castiel. Can you change back into whatever you are?"

"I..."Castiel wasn't sure how to translate himself properly, pulling a face he discovered the word "Unsure" leaving his mouth.

"OK," Dean cleared his throat "How are the new digs, must be strange wearing clothes"

"Yes" Castiel's voice felt like it was returning to it's usual state

"Did you swallow gravel or something?"

Castiel shook his head again, Dean couldn't decide whether it was just a 'No' or Castiel didn't understand what he had said.

"Never mind," Dean remembered that he needed to clean his equipment "I have to clean my guns" Castiel visibly flinched at the word 'gun' so Dean decided to hide the knives he had worried that Castiel would freak out.

"So, how are you enjoying your new meat suit now?"

Castiel didn't say a word, having no clue what Dean was saying to him, sensing this Dean sighed - loud and long "I meant," Dean clenched his teeth "how are you finding your new body?"

"Ssstrange"

"Have you got a problem speaking with your 'S's or something?"

"No, not Enochian"

"What do you mean?"

"English... not Enochian"

Dean caught on "Oh, you're struggling with the shift from Enochian to English, pronouncing is harder for you. Don't worry" Dean finished working on his 1911 Colt, moving to cleaning his sawn-off "Sam and I will be helping you with it, it'll be like teaching a Baby" He finished chuckling to himself.

"Sam... Family?"

"Yeah, I'm the older Brother"

"Others..?"

"Bobby, he's a family friend. He'll be the one who will be helping us help you"

"Bo-bby"

"Yeah" Dean flashed a quick smile before returning to polishing his knives under a cloth so Castiel couldn't see. Castiel's eyes roamed over all of Dean's Hunting equipment

"You, Sam, Bobby... all Hunt"

Dean froze, "Yes. Is that going to be a problem?" Dean hoped that didn't sound as threatening as he heard it

"No. I am Human not Mer"

"Mer?" Dean pulled a face

"I am not one now"

"Oh" Dean had to think about his next question "Are you related to Water Sirens?"

"Sisters. Mermen, Sirens are siblings"

"Great. What about the other Sirens, the ones that induce people inside a Lust or Love Spell"

Castiel was searching for the right words "Not... Known..."

"OK, so that's a no then, good. What did you do to my shoulder?" Dean couldn't distract himself anymore from the sizzling pain on his left shoulder, pulling off his Denim blue over shirt then pulled up his t-shirt to reveal the burst flesh coloured hand print that lay fresh and new.

"I hurt you?" Castiel took a shuddered breath.

Dean could see the fusion of emotions cross over Castiel's face.

"No. No, it's fine it'll heal over eventually, right?"

"I... sorry, not in-ten... in-"

"Intentional" Sam finished, brandishing the dictionary.

"Sam. I not- Dean not hurt"

Sam's stretched his mouth "I wasn't implying you did. You were scared and he what ever powers left you had were transferred, the handprint must of been the last spirt before you fizzled out. Here Castiel, this will help you with learning English. I'll set up some videos to watch too but later on, one step at a time" Sam handed Castiel the book

"What took you so long?" Dean covered up the handprint mark.

"The cashier thought it was a bit strange for me buying a dictionary" Sam put together hastily

"You mean you started flirting with her" Dean's smug expression outweighed Sam's flustered one. Dean won that round.

"Am" Castiel blurted a few minutes later

Sam and Dean looked over to him, "I _am_ Castiel"

"That's right" Sam supported Castiel approvingly

Castiel smiled, already feeling a little accomplished as he continued to flick through the pages of his new possession.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : I may have placed some OOC stuff here but remember this is an AU and Castiel has only experienced being for the span of a few hours.

He is Naïve and does need to learn.

Giving out a _huge_ Thank You! to **Star Trek's Q's Girl Friend** for the review as now I know at least Someone in taking a liking to this Story.

* * *

Hours had passed, Castiel slowly made his way through the dictionary, he voiced a few words to check the pronunciation, both Sam and Dean were ready to help. Little by little Castiel was becoming more confident in speaking.

Stopping to give himself a rest after asking "Good?" as he folded the corner of the page he was on, he had reached 'J'. Sam was proud.

Castiel breathing changed as he discovered something new about his body.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"A Feeling..."

"You can move your legs now?"

Castiel had subconsciously touched or squeezed his legs as time passed, Dean thought he was just reminding himself what had happened "No,"

Castiel was about to continue but his stomach growled in protest of being ignored

"Oh, you're hungry" Dean grabbed them some Diner food for lunch earlier but didn't think to grab Castiel anything as he hadn't mentioned needing food "Here, you can have my fries, they're a bit cold but it'll help. I'll get you a sandwich" Sam gave Castiel his leftovers and told them he'd come back in five minutes.

"Cas, you're meant to eat them"

Castiel missed Dean's abbreviation of his name as he was closely inspecting the chips, the oil and mild heat coming from the strange edible things was intriguing to the Youngling "This looks strange"

"Aesthetics isn't what they are going for, curly fries do it for kids by regular fries are just there to be eaten" Dean shrugged.

Castiel took a bit, taking half the chip, it's taste was funny but enjoyable "It is good"

"Glad to hear it"

Sam returned "He's like fries, Sammy"

"Great, but you do know I'll be giving him healthy stuff too, right?"

"I'm not an animal" Castiel commented

"We know," Sam defended "But you are sticking with us for a while and you'll be learning all about being Human so you shouldn't just the eat grease infested crap that Dean shovels down his throat"

"I understand"

"Speech is already getting better, Cas, you've only been reading about three hours and that's just a dictionary" Dean complimented

"Thank you, Dean. Who is Cas?"

Dean did a double-take "You"

"I am Castiel" The Youngling repeated.

Dean sighed, pushing his phone away that he had tried contacting Bobby with but was getting nowhere "I know but 'Castiel' isn't a name many people have heard of, Cas is slightly more Human. Get it now? It's just to help with blending in"

"OK. More Human" Cas quietly echoed to himself "I will respond to 'Cas' now"

"Good" Dean made a show of getting up, maybe the signal on his phone was funny in the room.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked

"Making a call to Bobby, can't get through to him. I'll be just outside"

Sam was on his laptop half paying attention eventually blurting "Dean's right"

"About?"

"You. You've already gotten a lot better at speaking, no doubt you're able to comprehend what Dean and I are talking about now"

Cas nodded "You are full of questions, Sam. If you wish to know anything, ask"

Sam smiled, almost in relief "I do want to know a lot but I didn't want to intrude"

Cas had to think about what 'Intrude' before shaking his head "What would you like to know?"

Sam closed his laptop and sat up, perky in attitude, he could feel Dean watching then rolling his eyes but Sam didn't care; he was excited.

"So, uh how old are you?" Way to go there, Sam. He chastised himself

"I am 124 years old, though for Humans I am unsure about comparison"

"124?"

"Yes, I am only a Youngling, my older Brother Gabriel is 310, one of my eldest Brothers, Michael is reaching 550 and Lucifer is not far behind him though I haven't seen or heard from Lucifer in a long time as he was banished by our Father years ago. I was only a Hatchling at this point being maybe 70 at best. Is there anything else?"

"Wow, uh... Yeah. Do you have any abilities or powers?"

"I can heal all to most wounds, Mermen have significant strength compared to Humans, I have small training aspects however I am not yet a solider, I am a month shy of turning 125, the accurate age to train Younglings so they become a solider for battle and eventual war"

"Do you think you'll turn back into a Merman?"

"I don't know. Gabriel has told me he has surfaced before but he never mentioned this transformation. I was certain I was going to die"

"Maybe this is a version of Death to Merfolk" Sam thought he'd never say that out loud but given their life anything goes.

"Perhaps. Our Father left some time ago, he was presumed dead but he could be walking among Humans"

"It may explain how you survived"

"I survived thanks to Dean" Cas stated without missing a beat "And with your help too"

"Great, thanks Bobby" Dean re-entered "Good news and bad news. Bobby should be able to help but we have to travel to South Dakota"

"Did you explain the situation?" Cas asked beating Sam to it

"Yeah but you turning Human means we don't have to worry about keeping you hydrated, you should be able to travel"

Cas nodded shuffling himself towards the edge of the single bed.

"Cas" "Wait-" Both Brothers jumped up talking over each other.

With an almighty and graceless thump Cas flopped onto the floor, pulling his own version of a Bitchface after his poor execution of a landing "I may need work on moving my new limbs"

"Legs, Cas. They're called legs" Dean corrected lifting Cas to sitting up on the bed again

"I still cannot feel them. You both make it look so easy"

"Years of practice" Dean patted Cas' shoulder "Humans learn when they are Babies how to move around; they start by crawling or sorta dragging themselves on their front, then on all fours then they move to two legs"

"How long can that take?"

"Depends, everyone is different, With you it would be a form of physical therapy" Sam piped up "I can look something up if push comes to shove"

"Thank you, Sam"

"OK. I'll prep Baby for our drive, Sam mind helping Cas?"

Cas watched with interest as Sam and Dean began their ritual of packing from top to bottom. Dean quickly passed the tan material - which Cas could now see was a jacket and put it on after watching Dean how to do it - the elder Winchester then left with two duffels and a bag full of food. Sam picked up Castiel, he addressed the receptionist that he would pay as soon as he placed Cas in the car.

Castiel found his lower half still unmoving once Sam had helped him in the backseat "Dean?"

Dean was getting comfortable on the left side of the car, there was a wheel in front of Dean that Castiel did not understand what it was for but did not question it "Yeah?"

"How far is it to South Dakota on land?"

"About five hours, four if I push it. Why?"

"No reason" Castiel was sure he could be there in less than half the time if circumstances was different.

"Hey, do Mer-people get car sick?" Dean's tone was dead serious

"I do not know. I have never been near a car before"

"Right" Dean felt like a moron as he remembered who he was talking to "You have to let us know if you feel strange. You're not throwing up all over my Baby"

"You have an Hatchling in here? I don't see it"

"No. Baby is his car, it's the Impala's name, Cas" Sam fixed Dean vague points.

"Oh. I shall let you know if I feel... strange" Castiel had no clue was would come under that definition. He could travel great distances under all types of water however travelling by land was something completely foreign.

"Good" Dean started the Impala. AC/DC's _'Highway to Hell'_ blasted through the speakers, never had either Winchester see such a negative reaction, even with the history of Sam's protests in the past; Cas bounced up from his seat, nearly causing him to repeat his actions from the Motel Room, he ears were covered while his face clearly showed the high amounts of pain and disgust.

"Dean!" Sam shouted

Radio silence entered the Impala minus Castiel's heavy breathing to recover "That was unpleasant, Dean"

"Should have warned you about House Rules" Dean muttered to himself "Sorry Cas. I'll keep it to a lower volume"

"I'm guessing Mer-people have sensitive hearing" Sam spoke over his shoulder.

Castiel nodded his ears ringing in a squeaking pitch despite still being covered up - sympathy rose for Dolphins in Castiel's head, having the best hearing could lead to such sensitivity.

Being so distracted by his own thoughts Castiel hadn't noticed the car moving nor Sam keeping a panicked eye on him before Castiel uncovered his ears. Taking in the blurring scenery that passed him Castiel's mind wandered to his siblings. He did not get car sickness however did need to take off his coat from the warmth it provided and did fall asleep for a portion of the journey.

* * *

"What do you mean 'He's missing'?!" Gabriel roared out to the soldiers relaying the news.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** A Shorter Chapter coming around this time

In case it wasn't clear the Storm happened at night.

Castiel was washed ashore by dawn.

Sam and Dean found him by early morning and left Lawrence by late afternoon on the same day to Sioux Falls

* * *

"Gabriel" Balthazar called over

"Balth, what are you doing here?" Gabriel was bordering the outskirts thinking.

"I was hoping to find Castiel, he isn't here?"

Gabriel stopped his pacing "No, why?"

"He's not returned home since last night. He does take after you, Gabriel, wandering off has always been in his nature"

Two soldiers approach both Mermen "Sirs, we have been instructed to inform you the Youngling Castiel is missing"

"What do you mean 'He's Missing'?!" Gabriel roared out to the soldiers they flinched at the sound of his voice, having the former ranking of 'Archangel' still held value "Have you tried the pier below Lawrence Kansas? His special place" He directed to

Balthazar

"Yes, have you seen it over there?

"No"

"A small storm landed over there yesterday, if Castiel was smart he should have managed to escape but his is still young and knows little training"

Gabriel took off without a second thought, he barely heard Balthazar after the words 'Small storm' left his Brother's lips. Muttering a mantra of 'No's' Gabriel's' heart was erratic as the leftover calm was a complete mess

"Castiel!" His voice echoed down the seabed "Castiel, answer me!"

Swimming around everywhere he could see, he dove under the sand and rocks but found nothing that could be his little Brother. Snapping his head upwards seeing battered remains of the pier he left himself no time to hold his breath "Castiel!" Forgetting one of the highest priority rules - Do Not Let Humans See Or Capture You - "Cas-"

Gabriel could have screamed in absolute horror, in the distance lay the broken, dead remains of a tail, the shading of Cobalt far from it's natural beauty lay abandoned. Swerving past the grass bank, checking the coast was clear Gabriel dragged himself on land - for once truly thankful for his shapeshifting abilities - and dashed towards the drying scales.

"No!" Gabriel collapsed to the ground remembering the last conversation he had with Castiel

 _"Castiel. Do not place yourself near those Hunters ever again"_

 _"Understood"_

Any second Gabriel was ready to scream his heart out until a woman came to his side, she was beautiful, her dark skin shone against the sun while her red shirt and black skirt left little to the imagination "Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

"No. I am far from 'alright'" Gabriel hissed

"What happened?"

"I don't need your pity!"

"I'm trying to help" She snapped at him

"I lost my little Brother. I didn't know he was gone until five minutes ago so excuse me for feeling like I want to explode"

"I'm Kali"

"Gabriel"

"Is your Brother missing or dead?"

"I'm hoping he's just missing. He tends to wander away"

"How old is he?"

"Mid-twenties, dark hair, blue eyes, might be struggling to walk and keep himself upright"

"Is he disabled?"

"No, he will... be adjusting"

"Was he in an accident?"

Gabriel didn't dare to look at the tail's remains again "You could say that" He whispered slowly

"Let me help you find him then. I work in the Lawrence Motel just down the road. Earlier today two men left with someone to that description, both times I saw this man he wasn't walking and the first time he was unconscious"

Gabriel's breath hitched "Was he the second time?"

"No, he looked confused but his eyes were open"

"Good. Can you tell me where they were going?"

"Sorry, I couldn't"

"Can you tell me anything of use" Gabriel jumped up pleading with his eyes

"Uh, I think I heard one of them saying they were heading towards Sioux Falls"

Hope welded up in Gabriel's chest, pulling in Kali for a more than passionate kiss leaving her so dazed she didn't hear his "Thank you" and diving back into the water.

His delight turned vengeful as his clothes vanished into his scales and legs turned back to tail as he headed towards Sioux Falls, he unsheathed his Blade in anticipation "I will find the Hunters who took you Castiel. I promise"

* * *

 **Extra Note:** OK

Gabriel has surfaced before like I mentioned meaning he can easily shift between Water and Land without the complications that Castiel is facing.

He knows how to speak English well and interact with Humans without making it obvious he isn't one.

I included Kali because I wanted to. She's one of the few outsider interactions we get with the Angels and the Winchesters.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Another Shorter Chapter again.

Slight POV change but it should be clear

Possible OOC Moments.

* * *

Waking up from sleep while rocking from the car motion disoriented Cas "Dean?"

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. You passed out pretty quickly. You feeling alright back there?"

"Who is Sleeping Beauty? I feel alright"

"You kicking yet?" Dean didn't bother answering Cas' question right now.

"Who would I kick?"

Dean rolled his eyes - Castiel taking everything literally was going to try his patience eventually as repeating himself was beyond annoying "You moving your legs yet?"

Castiel did feel more balanced now "Possibly"

Dean nodded "Care to elaborate?"

"I don't feel that my body being too heavy"

"OK. Good, we're about a half-hour away from Bobby's

"Is Sam alright?"

"Yeah, he's asleep too"

"Should we wake him?"

"Yeah, brace yourself" Dean's hand hovered by the controls that made the awful noise from before so Cas covered his ears again. Dean must have recognised the noise as he turned it up full

"Heat of the moment!"

Sam jumped out of his skin, nearly cracking his head off Baby's roof "Dean!"

"Rise and Shine, Sammy!" Dean loudly spoke over the blaring song, he turned it down seeing Cas' painful cringe "Warned you"

"You might deafen him, Dean" Sam scolded gathering himself

"I did give him a warning"

"Of about two seconds" Sam muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Cas, you OK?"

"I think so. I don't like that noise"

"It's music Cas, you'll get use to it"

"Sorry Cas" Sam apologised for his Brother "Hey, we're close to Bobby's aren't we?"

"About a half hour"

"Great" Sam yawned, stretching however he could but his overly large body and the cramped car space was not working out

"Sam, are you hurt?" Cas asked concerned

"Hm? No, just a little stiff"

"Do you want to sit back here?"

"A. We're in a moving car and B. It's alright, we'll be out in no time but thanks"

Time flew by. Bobby was already waiting for them by his porch all Humans and Castiel unaware of the 'Shadow' lurking nearby.

The 'Shadow' watched as Castiel was carefully pulled out of a vehicle that he had caught Castiel's scent inside. Ducking as two tell, broad men helped Castiel, he stood on two legs for just a split second before the shorter of the two males caught him and lifted him up. Watching carefully as the oldest male who stood on his porch waited for them, gruff words were spoken as the old man approached the newcomers and Castiel while the others were unheard. Castiel shifted himself in the shorter man's arms, almost finding the 'Shadow's eyes, a look of confusion crossed Castiel's face but his attention was directed elsewhere as he entered the house.

Gabriel exhaled a furious breath. The clouds above rumbled over his head, taking sheltered refuge inside a battered and broken car, he could only handle so much rain before his body would automatically revert back to his Merman form. His gifts could only hold off so much. For now he could wait unseen, hidden inside the scrap yard of a man's house

As Baby slowed in front of Bobby's house, who Castiel assumed was the stranger waiting for them, the Youngling could sense someone he knew was close. Turning as far as he could to see behind him Castiel wished he could follow whatever was drawing him away

"Hey," Dean called opening the back door, making Cas jump in surprise. Sam exited too and grabbed the duffel bags out of the trunk. "You OK?"

"Yes"

"What were you looking at?"

"I don't know"

While Dean was talking to Cas the Winchester had pulled Cas out of the Impala and to his feet, however having no concept of balance Castiel flopped into Dean's chest

"So you're Castiel then. Name's Bobby Singer" The older man from the porch came over to him and Dean"

"Hello"

"Come inside and we'll talk. Don't worry about Myron, he's my new guard dog"

Castiel unconsciously curled into Dean a little after seeing the dog, it was strange-looking to the Merman. Once again the presence was there again, peeking over Dean's shoulder believing he was actually looking at someone Dean spoke up again as they walked through the doorframe without accident.

"You were close to actually standing up. Should Sam, Bobby and I be worried?"

"No, I have told Sam everything he wanted to know. I won't bring any harm to you Dean or anyone you come into contact with. You said he was family"

"Dean, put Castiel down on my couch, I gotta check ya's"

Dean hummed in response as he was placing Cas down on the couch, turning he was faced with Holy Water to the face, not that Castiel knew that, he watched as Sam was treated the same

"Why do you do that?"

"Because we're Hunters. Demons can possess us, use us at Meat Suits, however one of their weaknesses is Holy Water, a giveaway. We already know you're not because you've been with Sam and Dean the whole time" Bobby ranted off.

Thunder echoed above their heads "Damn, didn't think we'd get another one"

"Another storm?" Cas' voice cracked, he was afraid; a storm was the entire reason for his predicament

"Cas, hey. It's OK. We're not going to let you get hurt" Dean comforted him

"But what about my siblings? More of them could be washed up and die and-"

"Cas, chill. It might not even be that bad. It's could just be some bad weather"

"Rain's already started. You might wanna get Myron inside, Bobby" Sam suggested

"He takes shelter anywhere. That mutt always finds a way to keep himself dry" Bobby waved a dismissive hand while re-approaching Castiel "Once this passes I want to have a discussion with you"

Cas nodded, he wasn't as afraid as he thought he would be under Bobby's hard eyes "What do you want to know?"

"Save that answers for later. I've got to finish up my research first" Bobby left the trio to go into the room next door

"Dean?"

The elder Winchester was nearly out when Cas stopped him "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Sam and I are going to fix the spare room upstairs for our stay, we'll be back in a few minutes"

Accepting his friend's answer, picking up the book that was within arm's reach, it was for research on Pagan Gods from what Castiel could interoperate from the page that opened freely. Castiel could hardly concentrate due to the rain battering the windows, the memories from his 'death' and the pull from before as someone drew closer to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hope people are still enjoying this Story.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

The rain stopped. Quiet cast over the Singer House. Bobby was talking to Castiel and for a moment things were alright.

"If Dean tells me he and Sam can trust you then I give you mine. I swear I will not lay a finger on the Winchester"

"Good, we'd be having words otherwise"

"I doubt there would be any actual talking going on"

Bobby cast his eyes towards his desk "Not a word"

Cas smirked, he respected Bobby whole-heartedly "I understand"

Myron's barking alerted everyone.

"Arm yourselves boys"

The same feeling from before washed over Castiel "Dean"

"Not right now, Cas"

Cas pulled himself by the edge of the couch, slipping onto the floor with more dignity than the Motel incident, dragging his still-useless legs over towards a window hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever or whatever was approaching.

The front door burst over, someone sharp and fast charged into Sam, the Winchester was smacked in the gut sending him tumbling and winded. "Sam!"

The glint of an all familiar Blade caught Castiel's eyes, about to open his mouth Dean was slammed into the floor, the shotgun Bobby was holding was used to whack Dean across the face like a club, Bobby fired off Rock salt so Dean wouldn't be killed, it knocked the creature but didn't seem to hurt it.

Pulling a snarl, then hissing at Bobby Castiel had to intervene, grabbing for a fallen blade he sent it spiralling towards the attacker, it was caught, though it gained the attacker's attention Castiel now realised he was defenceless. Something invisible forced Bobby backwards, the attacker teleported in front of Castiel.

"OL G-CHIS-GE NIA-COD OM ESIASCH" (You are safe now, Brother)

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel placed his pointer and middle finger against Castiel's head knocking him out, causing the Youngling to slouch against his older Brother's chest "Alive... you're alive. Thank Dad"

"Hey!" Sam clicked the safety off his handgun

"Hunter" Gabriel hissed, using his Grace aggressively sent Sam flying into a wall "Time to go" Bundling his little Brother up Gabriel teleported the, both to a safe house Gabriel had acquired some time ago during his first few experiences on land.

"Baby Brother, look at me" Gabriel ordered

Castiel finally opened his baby blues terrified by his Brother "You're Human too"

"I told you I had surfaced many times, I've spent enough time on land to figure out a few things"

"You move on land"

"Exactly. It'll take a bit of time and a lot of effort from you but it's worth it"

"Wait, we can change back?"

"I know I can, I do have Shape-Shifting qualities remember?"

"Your Archangel status, I'm not even an Angel, if I was one, I'd be a poor example of one"

"Hey," Gabriel scolded "Don't talk about yourself like that"

"Shell's... why would they call us Angels?"

"I think Dad wanted us to watch over and save whoever or whatever we could, become their guardian Angels, then Naomi twisted that into ranks and status"

"There are four Archangels, you, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael"

"Yeah, but enough about that, come on" Gabriel grunted as he lifted his sibling "Wow, Cassie. You're heavier than expected"

Castiel pouted as Gabriel presented two sets of bars that stretched along most of the wall "What is this?"

"You're help you start walking. You keep yourself upright by gripping the bars and you move your legs to walk. I'll be right in front of you to catch you"

"But I can't stand or barely feel the legs beneath my middle"

"You sure about that?" Gabriel gripped Castiel's thigh digging his nails into the skin beneath the fabric of his trousers.

"Ow!" Castiel lashed out swinging for his Brother.

"One, you missed and two, wanna re-establish that?"

"I apologise for the attack"

"Doesn't matter, up you go" Gabriel had gripped underneath Castiel's arms and dragged his Brother over to the bars "OK, place one hand on each bar"

Castiel complied "I'm taller than you?" His feet felt like nothing beneath him, the sting from Gabriel's attack lingered but faded.

"Focus Cassie" Gabriel firmly warned.

Castiel nodded already feeling an immense strain just from standing "How did you do this alone?"

"Who said I was? Try shuffling one foot forward, you can take your time and do it slowly because trust me, you don't want to fall flat on your face with twisted legs"

"Who helped you?" Castiel questioned, his head ducked to his chest as he willed his right foot to move, he could feel his legs shaking, his knuckles shading pale from his death grip against the bar, he wondered why it wasn't breaking yet but his mind was drawn back to his wobbling body.

"It was-" Castiel slipped, crashing onto the floor "Whoa, I gotcha. Easy..."

Gasping for breath Castiel tucked his head against Gabriel's shoulder "It hurts"

"I know, Castiel. It will get better. Catch your breath and we'll try again. Think of it liking swimming alone for the first time, it helps provide motivation"

"Moving it the water" Castiel panted

"Yeah, surely you haven't forgotten that already"

"Never" Castiel's sweaty head whipped upwards

"I think you should shed some layers, I don't think the trench coat and blazer are helping you much, let's take them off and we'll try again"

Castiel didn't struggle or protest the loss of the clothing, as Castiel was lifted upwards a second time he repeated his previous question "Gabriel, who helped you do this?"

"Lucifer. Big Brother Lucifer helped me out, he never told me who helped him but you know what he's like. Pride is his strongest characteristic, he probably forced himself to do this before finding me"

Three agonisingly long hours past, Castiel managed two stuttered steps before slumping over Gabriel forcing them to the ground

"You did it, Cassie! You did it!"

The pair celebrated shortly before Castiel passed out from the physical exhaustion, Gabriel settled his Brother into the spare room with his blazer and coat then tucked beneath a light layer of covers "Sleep well, Cassie. You deserve it"

* * *

 **Extra Note** : Remember that Castiel is stronger than regular Human beings, his body adjusts and adapts quickly to new surroundings faster than he can consciously process meaning he can achieve goals ahead of regular time


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : People still like Filler, right?

I know this is probably irrelevant but it took longer than I thought to correctly calculate the ages in this Chapter when I mentioned them.

* * *

 _"Gabriel! Gabriel! Come and play" Castiel - aged roughly 55 was having fun with his sister Anna who was just older than him by about 10 years and Samandriel who matched his age - called over to his big Brother - reached 241 who was finishing his training with Michael observing his every move, following every command._

 _"Can't right now little Cassie"_

 _Uriel huffed, "You have never given your all since Castiel was born, aged 186 and yet you still lacked the proper discipline for the Shell's"_

 _"You know you could lighten up, Uriel. You try having a stick wedged up your tail fins when a Hatchling is begging you for all your attention and desires to play with them. Go on. Physically try it" Gabriel sneered, narrowing his eyes_

 _"I do not have time for Hatchlings games and naivety, Gabriel set your priorities straight and we will return tomorrow morning" Uriel left on that note_

 _"Michael I am only doing as I was instructed" Gabriel pleaded with his eldest Brother_

 _"I understand, Gabriel. You weren't so different"_

 _Gabriel was baffled, he could barely remember being a Hatchling or a Youngling due to the continuous training and sparring with his siblings "Really?"_

 _"Yes. I do believe they are getting impatient"_

 _"Gabriel!" Castiel demanded in a whine-like tone, it still made Gabriel chuckle_

 _"I'll be a second, Cassie"_

 _The three Hatchlings cheered swirling around each other, Gabriel swam over to them accepting the hug from Castiel into his chest, the Hatchling barely made it towards the halfway point of his tail. Castiel's dark hair tickled the underneath of his chin as Castiel made himself comfortable "Hello to you to"_

 _"Play with us!"_

 _"Does every Hatchling have to shout?"_

 _"No" Anna shyly replied._

 _"Good, now who's ready to be chased by big-meanie Gabriel"_

 _Castiel stiffened, Gabriel's arms firmly held the Hatchling in place "Big-meanie ready to play" Gabriel grinned as Castiel began to squirm_

 _"No, no, no..!" Castiel slipped away "Swim away!"_

 _All three Hatchlings still hadn't learned about splitting up to give the chase more edge but Gabriel played fair, for about ten seconds. Tricks that involved the slight change in current caused the trio to tumble gently to the sand. Anna was the best to become a leader in later life, she drew Gabriel attention while Castiel and Samandriel circled around to grab Gabriel's tail despite their chubby arms couldn't really wrap around him to properly hold him._

 _"Prepare to be concurred" Anna's squeaky voice made the threat impossible to not crack a smile or nearly laugh._

 _"Really? Cause I feel something resistant"_

 _"You will be defeated!" Samandriel attempted to make a harsh tone however it came out surprisingly chipper._

 _"Castiel, engage final- Castiel?"_

 _Gabriel whipped his head around to see only two Hatchlings, no Castiel "Castiel? Where'd you go?"_

 _Anna gasped, seeing a Blue Whale pass over his youngest Charge "Cas, stay still" Gabriel ordered_

 _The Whale's call echoed around them all, even still Gabriel was all too impressed by the beautiful creature surpassing them by a huge mass, something, or more specifically some one was trying his damnedest to keep up with the Whale, "Anna, Samandriel, wait here I'll go get him"_

 _Castiel was pushing himself to keep up with the Whale, his miniscule tail struggled as he panted away "Wait" He pleaded_

 _"Castiel" Gabriel swam over to his Brother, keeping pace._

 _"Gabriel, I am trying to befriend him, but he doesn't want to play"_

 _"That's because we don't play with Whales, Cassie"_

 _Castiel disheartened Puppy Face was adorable, his bottom lip sticking out far, Gabriel chocked a laugh "Enough of that, let the Whale go" Gabriel could see Castiel's desire's clearly, he sigh tucking the Hatchling under his left arm, allowing Castiel to rest. It only a small task to keep up with the Whale now_

 _"Put out your arm" Gabriel instructed "It's skin is beautiful to touch"_

 _Chubby fingers grazed the Whale's side. Castiel gasped a long breath "Wow"_

 _Gabriel chuckled while slowing down to the stop remembering two other Hatchlings were waiting for him, using his free hand to turn the Whale using his Grace without harming the creature to make it 'wave'. Three Hatchlings cheered waving at the creature_

 _While swimming back, Gabriel watched Samandriel and Anna play, he cleared his throat for Castiel's attention "Castiel, do you remember our talk last week?"_  
 _"About wandering away?"_

 _"Yeah, that's the one. You remember what my rule was?"_

 _"Always tell an Adult when you are leaving from his or her eye sight so they know where you are" Castiel recited quietly knowing he was in trouble_

 _"That's right. As a punishment you can't play with Samandriel and Anna for the rest of today" Gabriel never raised his voice, it was only his tone that deepened._

 _The youngest of the Archangels was lenient when it came to scolding and punishment, using firm words instead of actions worked in his favour better. Michael's punishments always depended on the action or cause for punishment. It focussed more on retribution. It was fair. Lucifer toyed with his Hatchlings until they understood, he would go as far as temporarily leaving them until they learnt their lesson, if some were older his tricks were harsher. But Naomi and Raphael were vicious, most Hatchlings were petrified of them due to worst case scenarios being they didn't think twice about raising a hand to Hatchlings if they were out of line._

 _Castiel accepted "What will I be doing instead?"_

 _Gabriel had to think about it for a moment, "You will be perched inside a time out circle by my side while I watch Samandriel and Anna play, you can be let out once your classes begin"_

 _Gabriel created a circle of small rocks and placed a medium sized one for Castiel to sit on which the Hatchling did. Gabriel had noticed in early life Castiel could be very obedient but other times he would simply wander away if a fish caught his attention for a split second. Shaking his head he watched as his two other Charges had fun and the other sitting patiently by his side awaiting Michael for teachings._

 _Michael arrived about twenty minutes later, watching as Gabriel finished his punishment with a hug and reassurance the incident would not be repeated._

 _"You are getting better at this, Gabriel"_

 _"Thanks Michael, you know you're going to wear yourself to dust if you keep this up"_

 _Michael waved a dismissive hand "I appreciate the concern. Have you heard from Lucifer today?"_

 _The change in topic unsettled Gabriel, he sighed hard "No. I'm sick of everyone fighting, between you, Dad and Lucifer..." Gabriel had to stop himself, he'd just be replaying his own argument over and over again like a broken record_

 _"Things will be better soon, Gabriel"_

 _Shaking his head the younger replied "I'm not a Hatchling or a Youngling anymore, Mikey. You can't feed me lies like that anymore"_

 _Michael pulled a face, clearly desperate to not say what he was about to "Lucifer is going banished, cast out by Father. Do not tell your Charges of this, word will spread once the ritual in completed"_

 _"Ritual?" Gabriel barked "Father marks our tails to show we will never be accepted back in truly of the eyes of everyone, even Hatchlings know once you are marked they are given another Angel to watch them"_

 _"The Hatchlings are waiting for me, Gabriel. I bid you good-day"_

 _Gabriel rolled his eyes behind Michael's back "Really doesn't feel like it anymore"_

Gabriel woke up from the memory. Castiel was lying next to him, curled up with his blazer and coat back on proclaiming "They were a gift from Dean. I can't lose them" Gabriel held his little Brother closer "I hope you remember that day, Cassie.

I hope you were happy back then, despite the fallout of Mikey and Luci you still smiled and held your head high. Now look where you are" The older kissed the Youngling's head stirring Cas in his sleep

"Play... with us" Hearing those words from Castiel's deep voice made Gabriel chuckle

"Night, Cassie" At the moment Gabriel had zero clue about what the time was or even if it was the same day, he and his little Brother deserved rest, being Human wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Thought I'd add in a Flashback. No particular reason except Filler and - thanks to a Review - I knew to slow the pacing a bit. Thanks Star Trek's Q's girl friend!

I think the next Chapter might be some more Filler if this is accepted.

Please Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Shorter Chapter this time around.

Padding to create some breathing space for the Plot and Story.

* * *

Hours later since the attack and neither Winchester or Bobby knew what to Hell to make of the new-comer that swiped Castiel away.

"It wasn't a Demon," Dean commented "it charged through the Devil's Trap to get to Cas"

"We sure Cas ain't dead?" Bobby shrugged

"No" Dean answered quickly, a little too quickly not to be suspicious as he was faced with raised eyebrows from two parties "What?"

"Nothing," Sam cleared his throat "but you seem awfully sure"

"There's no blood on the couch and if it wanted to kill Cas it wouldn't of hugged him, plus it spoke in that bizarre language we heard Cas first speak to us on the pier, remember?"

"Yeah. But I have no clue what language that is or was, I didn't ask" Sam sighed

"Great. So right back to square-freaking one" Dean huffed

Sam couldn't understand Dean's attitude at this moment "Dean?"

"What?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sam. I'm pissed Cas was taken right in front of us and none of us helped him"

"Cas told he has pieces of training, he could have defended himself if he truly wanted to. Maybe he knew whoever or whatever grabbed him, he didn't resist"

"Or didn't have time to" Dean muttered

"If you two are done belly-aching I've done some researching on our new friend" Bobby called his boys over "I've picked up bits and pieces from the Lore*. The myth of these Mer-folk originated around Western Europe, stories all the way back from the Dark Ages describing the males as disfigured, hideous and nasty sons of Bitches however their women were the opposite, they could go on land and lure away Human males because they were disgusted by the males. In Ireland there was a breed of Mer-people named Merrows - who were thought to be both good and evil. They were also seen wearing red capes around their heads, apparently this gave them magical abilities for example allowing them to breathe underwater and land, if stolen they couldn't return back home. They also had excessive strength. Down in Orkney another breed named Finmen, nasty sons too, forcing Human into marriage by dragging females to water with no forms of consent, it says here Silver is a weakness for them - a distraction in a way, they're tall, skinny and have powers and can turn themselves invisible. But there's more of them around Western Europe called Male Selkies or Seal-Men, the Bluemen of the Muir, Nixes and Dinny Mara, all underwater creatures or Mermen-like creatures, again some are good to Humans others not so much"

Both Winchester boys blinked "Whoa,"

"Think Cas knows which breed or kind of Merman he is?" Dean wondered

"My best guess would be a Merrows but more evolved, Cas didn't have a red-cape" Bobby answered

"Why would Merrows who reside in Europe be here in America?" Dean continued in his questions, he wished Cas was still around to fill in the gaps

"Maybe they were Hunted and thought they'd be safe in America" Sam reasoned, moving closer to the book Bobby had discarded

"If you can find more Sam, be my guest" Bobby rubbed his tired eyes, missing Sam's face light up

"Book worm" Dean jabbed with no real heat.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Boys" Bobby scolded "Go get some supplies for yourself and get outta my hair for a minute"

"Not it" Dean zapped out

"We're not kids anymore Dean" Sam pouted

"Don't care, not it, I'm going to check the yard for any beauties out there I can try to save"

Dean wasn't just a child at heart but a mechanic too; once upon a time when Hunting was still just a job - not a burden - Dean did dream of becoming a mechanic under Bobby's wing after John showed him how to fix Baby for the first time and meeting

Bobby at a young age. Bobby knew all too well about Dean's tiny escape, allowing Dean to poke his nose into any car that could as a distraction was welcome to Bobby.

The old Hunter even chuckled once he heard Dean say "Hello sweetie, talk to me and I'll fix you up" Bobby cursed John Winchester's name and memory making Dean shove aside any dreams or desires to Hunt. Sam got away eventually but nothing lasts forever in terms of Normal.

Sam returned, barely making a noise as he placed the food in the kitchen and nabbed the book from before. Bobby noticed Sam enthusiasm in reading books - Lore too depending on the day, he knew Sam wouldn't be plucked away from the book unless Lucifer knocked down the door. Bobby was happy to let his boys relax for the time being, they could work themselves into sleep later or lack their of, even experienced Hunters needed and _deserved_ a break now and then.

* * *

 **Extra Note** : OK, leaving it there.

Hope it wasn't too OOC.

I used a website about the Merman Lore, it's Not mine I just borrowed the content to add more into this Story, no profit being made yada yada yada.

Website Link if you want to check it out: /misc/Mermen-Old-Legends-and-Real-Mermen-Sighting


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : Another slight Shorter Chapter again. Going back into more Plot Driven Chapters.

Might include another Flashback again next Chapter.

* * *

"Exactly how much sugar have you ingested now?" Castiel complained, scrubbing his face from reading his dictionary again

"Enough. But Cassie I need my sugar"

Castiel rolled his eyes, dragging himself over to Gabriel who was perched on the couch

"You might want to try walking again, you're wearing out the flooring"

"It took nearly four hours to make two pitiful steps then I passed out"

"All the more reason to try again, you're lucky I'm here not anyone else. They'd chain you to that device and force you to walk until you got it right, so" Gabriel heaved Castiel over his shoulder and back towards the bars "You're going to stay here to learn to literally pull yourself up"

"Gabriel, I'm not-"

"You will do this, Castiel. You have to learn. I'll return in a bit, I want to see at least some progress, please"

Castiel sighed, pulling himself into a sitting position giving one balance bar a death stare

"Some progress, Cassie. That's all I ask" Gabriel called as he closed the door behind him

Castiel sighed hard knowing he had nothing else to do but progress forward "I hate this"

Reaching up forward his body more or less crumpled, his knees were bent beneath him, he could feel a slight pressure from his feet so Castiel could almost be relieved but right now he was struggling to maintain his grip on the bar to pull himself up. He had upper body strength but it felt impossible to the Youngling to hold himself up. About thirty minutes had passed and Castiel had gotten no further than slouched on his knees, throwing his arms over the bar he threw himself forward to his shock his upper body was now straightened. Lost and completely stuck Castiel forced his lower half to inch forward but they were glued to the floor "You make it look so easy, Gabriel"

"Really? Thank you Cassie"

Castiel jumped, nearly throwing himself backwards but caught himself "Brother! How long have you been standing there?"

"About ten minutes"

"I didn't hear you return"

"I made sure you didn't, plus you were concentrating on other things. I asked for progress and you delivered, well done" Gabriel sauntered over and knelt down by his younger sibling "You want this over with, I get it but you need to push yourself"

"I am"

"I know, you need to push just that little bit harder, what drove you to first pop your head above water?"

"You"

"OK, better question, who got you interested in Humans in the first place?"

"You"

"Alright, who-"

"Gabriel, I did everything for you or because of you, my answer will always revert back to you, not Balthazar or Michael, Lucifer, any of my other Brothers and Sisters" Castiel interrupted resulting in flopping towards the floor again "Dammit"

"S'alright, you've done good today, sleep" Placing two fingers once again against Castiel's forehead knocking him out

"Rest up little Brother"

* * *

"You ID this son of a bitch?" Dean asked Sam

"Traffic cams have caught one guy that sorta matches ours, he's living on the outskirts of Sioux Falls, it looks like a safehouse. The last activity was about an hour ago, a short blond-ish looking guy, same outfit green jacket, red dress-shirt and dark jeans.

It's him"

"Alright, pack up and let's gank it"

"Wait, we don't even have anything that can hurt it or kill it"

"Silver might work"

"That's only one breed but we don't know if it will work on all of them, it could just piss it off"

"Well maybe if we can find Cas he can point us in the right direction"

"I don't think he will"

"Why?" Dean barked, his temper raising more than he'd like it.

"Cas wasn't exactly fighting back, do you think he'll just watch us kill whoever took him, what if he knows who did it?"

Dean wished things could just be easy for once "So what if he knows who this guy is what do we do?"

"I don't know. I think we shouldn't go in guns blazing, tearing up the place, we could lose Cas' trust, it's not like we've known him long"

"Fine! Let's scope out whoever has Cas and we'll talk" Dean knew talking wouldn't work but he'd rather try than scare or hurt Cas

Sam's tablet began beeping "What now?" Dean demanded

"Our guy's on the move, he's got Cas"

"He walking and talking?"

"He's unconscious, or maybe asleep" Sam covered up seeing an angered flash in Dean's eyes "I'll keep track of him"

"OK. Bobby, we'll call if any thing happens" Dean yelled through the house, forgetting Bobby had already left on a job earlier. Sam didn't want to correct his Brother fearing what the consequences would be. The drive was eerily silent as Sam gave directions, it lead near a warehouse close to the harbour. A golden 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V was parked outside.

"Alright, we go in quietly and see what this guy is about" Sam eased in

"OK" Dean's focus was dead ahead

"Dean, Cas is alive and whoever this guy is wanted to protect him. What would you do if someone stole me from you?"

"It would be the last thing anyone ever did"

"See?"

Dean almost pouted "So whoever has Cas is his family?"

"Can't rule it out"

"Are you two going to sit out here all day or are you coming in to play?" A stranger asked standing at the driver's side of the Impala

Neither Winchester could reply a snap of fingers echoed out sending them into a dank dark room

"So, I think I should explain myself first" The stranger began.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : Another bout of possible OOC in this Chapter.

No flashback just yet, Next Chapter will be though.

* * *

"Mind telling us who you are?" Sam asked first picking himself up from kissing the floor

"And why you swiped Cas?" Dean followed up doing the same

"One, my name is Gabriel. Second, I found my Brother and thought he needed protected. I know you are both Hunters so I thought that maybe you were going to kill him, I couldn't have that"

"Right, why would we want to kill Cas?" Dean yelled

"Calm down, big boy. Like I said, you're Hunters, Cassie and I aren't exactly Human"

"So what breed of Merman are you?" Sam questioned

"There's multiple versions of Merman out there? Huh, I didn't think there was more" Gabriel shrugged

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Dad wasn't exactly in the sharing department with many of us"

"You and Cas are completely in the dark about all of this?"

"Yeah, plus that little pin will do nothing against me," Gabriel drew out the Silver knife Sam was holding "if you wanna try to hurt me you have to get your hands on this" Gabriel dawned his own blade in his other hand showing comparison "This is an Angel Blade, of course it works perfectly well on other species just as much as Mer creatures"

"You gonna kill us?" Dean asked

"No, Cassie ordered me 'Do not lay a hand on the Winchesters, they saved me and I trust them'. My hands are pretty tied on that. I never let Cassie down-"

"Except when you let him die" Dean interrupted

"Dean" Sam scolded

"No, he's right Sam. In fairness I didn't know he was forced on land, I would have pulled him back the second he touched down"

"So where have you been then?"

"Dean, stop"

"No, you say you wanted to help your Brother, watch his back. I get it but-"

"Dean, enough!" Cas' gravelly voice echoed with the accompany of the steel door breaking behind Gabriel, Cas sat helpless on the ground "That wasn't my intention but I needed you all to stop fighting"

The steel door rattling made the trio pause

"Cas, you're alive" Dean's relief was well noted

"Yes. I trust my Brother to watch out for me, isn't that what Brother's do?"

"You're speech has definitely improved" Sam complimented

"Thank you, Sam. I have read the dictionary you gave me, it was very insightful"

"No problem and to answer your question, yes Brothers always look out for each other, sometimes egos and stubbornness can get in the way of things"

"Shut up Bitch"

"Ooh, someone's got issues" Gabriel cooed

"Gabriel" Cas warned

"Fine, any more progress?" Gabriel turned as if forgetting Sam and Dean were there as he approached his Brother.

"I can feel my legs, it's a matter of using them now"

"Well" Gabriel heaved Castiel on his feet, supporting him wholly "like I've been saying Bro, baby steps"

"Sam, Dean I am not in any danger why are you both here?"

Sam turned up his Bitch Face to the maximum on Dean's rosy cheeks "You wanna answer that?"

"We Hunt all Supernatural beings, we- I thought you were going to be killed, your Brother did come in a tear up Bobby's house, toss us around the place and then you both vanished"

"Didn't take you much time finding me" Gabriel taunted

"That's because when Dean puts his mind to something he can get it done much faster than anyone can perceive" Castiel blurted out

All three were stunned "How did you know that?" Sam asked before Dean could

"I learned quite a lot from searing his shoulder, Sam"  
"You seared his shoulder? Castiel you should have told me that" Gabriel shouted in his Brother's ear

"You didn't give me time to talk about everything"

Dean finally found his "Wait, why is it a problem Cas marked by shoulder?"

Gabriel's head snapped towards the Winchesters "For starters you're Human who also maintain the status of Hunters, we are Supernatural beings and someone else is trying to kill us!"

"Someone else?" Castiel parroted

"Yes, a Demon but not any Demon of course because our luck pans out that way Cassie, the King of Hell himself wants our heads and literal tails on a platter to experiment on"

"Crowley wants you both?" Sam wondered

"Yes, I did just say that. Do all Humans have hearing problems?"

"No. Listen we know Crowley and we can get him to drop this"

"You know Crowley?" Cas' haunted look would never be forgotten by Dean anytime soon

"Yes but a more pressing matter; Cas, you've only been on land a day, how could Crowley know about you?"

"It's not just him he's after" Gabriel seethed out

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Well this isn't the first time I've been on land, this is why I can easily blend in with Humans and Cassie here can't"

"You're a Shape Shifter?"

"One of my powers, yes"

"Powers, as in plural?" Dean pressed out "Great, that's just awesome"

"I've given Cassie my word, if he vouches for you both then I've got no reason to use them against you, Humans are incredibly fragile"

"Threat noted" Sam dismissed "Has Crowley left any form of message?"

"What do you mean?" Cas cocked his head

"Demons don't just send a note, they make sure you know they are coming for you, it's loud and dangerous"

"My safe house was burnt to the ground, I heard whispers about it, and the new report was a bit of a giveaway"

"You'd both be safer with us" Sam offered

"Sure, Bobby would love to have two Supernatural creatures inside his house, Sam"

"Dean, you know I'm right"

"We'll keep them down in the Panic Room. I didn't say you were wrong, Sammy I was just making a point Bobby will bring it up"

"Are we your prisoners?" Cas sounded worried

"No" Dean answered "Not prisoners, just under our nose and protection, we can keep Crowley away from you both"

"I don't trust them" Gabriel whispered

"We know" Sam interjected "Feeling's mutual for you, Cas we know a little more"

"We appreciate that. Sam, Dean, thank you" Cas spoke up again

"Great, grab any essentials and we'll get the car ready" Dean waved off, leaving the group but stopped after the door "Which way do we go?"

Gabriel smirked, snapping his fingers again, all four were now located in Bobby's kitchen, Bobby himself wasn't sure whether to be impressed, annoyed or just plainly confused

"You idjits back already. Who's the short one?"

"I'm Gabriel, Castiel older Brother. We were told you have a Panic Room to reside in"

"Whoa wait a minute, where's Baby?" Dean demanded as Gabriel started to turn away

"You have a Baby?" Gabriel pulled a face

"No, it's his car, not a Hatchling"

"Oh that beauty, she's sitting out front. I figured you and Giganator would need it back"

"Any scratches on her and I'll murder you"

Sam was struggling to contain his laughter at Gabriel mock surprised expression.

"Like to see you try Dean-o"

Dean trudged out of the room.

"He's serious about that" Sam smiled despite himself

"I know he is, we'll be in the basement if you need us but you know not in the fun way big guy, I'm always up for that and you're more than welcome to join me"

Sam couldn't say a word as he was choking on his breath instead, blinking was really the only thing he could do without making transforming into a blubbering fool.

Another click of the fingers and only Bobby and Sam were left in the kitchen, Sam was in his own world, it took Bobby clearing his throat to wake Sam up from his trance

"You still in there, Son?"

"What? Yeah, yeah I'll go check on Dean" Sam stumbled over himself

"Not what I asked you idjit"

Sam didn't reply

"Great" Bobby huffed out, dropping his face in his hands "What else could go wrong now?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** OK, I tried to get this Flashback / Dream to work but in order to I had to split it up a little.

Shorter Chapter again - Writer's Block is foul but being dealt with.

Would of Uploaded sooner however the Internet crashed.

* * *

Spending time on the run exhausted the Youngling, neither Mermen were bothered by sharing the single bed while Castiel slept

 _"Castiel, come over here" Lucifer ordered_

 _"Yes big Brother" The Hatchling just reaching 40 waddled over to his oldest Brother he knew of "What are you doing?"_

 _"I am watching you"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I want to see how smart you are"_

 _Castiel tilted his head, Lucifer chuckled "You're intrigued, right?"_

 _Castiel nodded his head_

 _"Then come with me" Lucifer wrapped his arm around Castiel's tiny waist pinning the Hatchling to his side_

 _"Where we going?"_

 _"Somewhere that can test you, Castiel"_

 _"Test?"_

 _"You've heard of quicksand, haven't you?"_

Castiel's dream fizzled for a moment, his surroundings turning white until in a flash there were dark; he was sinking, at least that's what it felt like. He couldn't breathe either along with not being able to move his body at all

"Help" He felt himself cry out

 _"Cassie don't struggle, it will only get worse"_

 _Castiel couldn't tell who was speaking to him anymore, the voice was heavily muffled_

 _"Castiel! Lucifer, what have you done?"_

 _"Help me!"_

Gabriel woke up to the loudly projected words of "Help me", he wiped away the sleep from his eyes unaware he had fallen asleep, Cas was clearly in pain whilst having a nightmare

"Cassie, Castiel wake up" Gabriel hummed gently "Cassie, you'll wake up to house with your shouting"

"Can't breathe... Can't move..." Castiel gasped out

Cold fear rolled down Gabriel's spine, he remembered this memory, it still spooked him to this day "Cassie, it's alright. You're safe and nothing is going harm you but first you have to wake up Bro"

"Can't..." Castiel wheezed out

 _"Lucifer, you endangered Castiel! He is only a Hatchling, what did you expect to happen?" Michael yelled_

 _"You were the one who said he had potential, I wanted to see where you got that from"_

 _"Hey!" Gabriel attempted to intervene while literally fishing his Brother out safely_

 _"Brother you could of killed him" Michael wasn't going to let up_

 _"Guys!" Gabriel shouted_

 _"Get off Dad's high horse, you were going to do the same thing eventually"_

 _"You think I would harm our last offspring?"_

 _"Yes" Lucifer made it sound so obvious_

 _"Both of you, stop" Gabriel pulled Castiel out from the pit and into his chest forcing the Hatchling to cough up sand, even a few pebbles and some shell fragments "Castiel is hurt and if you two stop playing the blame game for five seconds your attention could be put to better use"_

 _Michael wasn't sure what to make of Gabriel's challenged expression, "Little Brother"_

 _"Don't Michael. You've both done enough, if neither of you can get your heads out of your own asses then I will handle Castiel, he will be protected under my watch"_

Castiel forced himself to wake up, despite the crushing weight upon his chest telling him not to move he flung his arms around Gabriel in an act of scared desperation. It nearly knocked Gabriel off the bed hadn't Castiel held him in such a vice grip "Help"

Gabriel sighed, gently holding his youngest Brother like he used to; one hand cupping the back of his head while his other arm wrapped around his back and waist to pull him in, lightly shushing him swaying side to side "Shh shh. It's OK, you're OK now"

Castiel's erratic breathing finally came to a slow "Thank you"

"Shut up" Gabriel playfully scoffed "Want to try moving on two feet again, you can feel them now and it's only been, what, two or three days now?"

"Three, though we are reaching the forth, Dawn is approaching"

"OK, rest for a bit and we'll get to work later, sound good?"

"Yes"

"Rest up, Cassie" Gabriel aided Cas in lying down, petting him for comfort.

After the sun had risen and Castiel was still dead to the world a nagging thought ebbed away at Gabriel's mind _'Will he be able to change back? Will the others shun him like they did for me? Lucifer is still cast out so that doesn't hold out hope for me let alone Cassie... but is wasn't his fault. Being washed ashore shouldn't force blame although he wasn't suppose to be near the harbour that night. There were warning signs and rumours about the storm'_

Castiel stirring from sleep paused Gabriel's thoughts _'Cas, you need to figure this out. Priorities right now should be your first point of interest but you never did things the right way around, did you?'_

Someone knocked on the door. Castiel jumped being rudely woken up. Gabriel glared at the door.

"You two knuckleheads may want to get up here, there's someone who wants to see you both" Bobby's gruff voice held a fraction of worry and concern

"We'll be right there" Gabriel answered for them both "Did he or she say who it was?"

"No, but he's insistent on seeing you both so get your tails shimmying now"

"Brother..." Castiel breathed out

"It's OK, Cas. Everything is going to be fine"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : I originally wanted to use Balthazar but I made him far too OOC for my liking.

* * *

Gabriel became nervous, who could have found them?

"Gabriel?"

"I'm thinking, Castiel"

Gabriel was pacing back and forth as Castiel managed to stand up - unsteadily - on his own two feet

"Big Brother-"

"Be quiet!" He snapped. Instant regret washed over Gabriel seeing the hurt fold over Castiel's face, taking a deep breath Gabriel apologised "I'm sorry, Cassie. I'm just

worried about who is upstairs"

"Do you think it is Crowley?"

"No, you'd hear gun shots and shouting if it was a Demon, trust me"

Castiel nodded, "Alright"

Gabriel looped his arm around Castiel's back while Castiel eased his arm over Gabriel's shoulders, the pair slowly moved towards the unlocked door, voices above were quite and far too distorted for either former Mermen to understand. Making their way up the stairs slowly a voice that sent a shiver down Castiel's spine.

"What is he doing here?" Castiel panicked.

"I didn't think he could change either" Gabriel agreed.

"All I'm asking is to see Castiel and Gabriel" A strict but fair voice came through

"Mikey?" Gabriel asked

"Gabriel, C- Castiel?" The black-haired newcomer made a double-take.

"Hello Michael" Cas averted his gaze

"You can walk?"

"Yes, it appears you can too"

"Quick talents, little Brother" Michael waved a dismissive hand "I have a message for you both" Michael's voice ended firmly

"What is it?" Gabriel replied

Michael stepped in both Merman's personal space, to then punched Gabriel in the face causing both to crumble to the floor, Michael then heaved Castiel over his shoulder - ignoring Castiel's weak attempts to fight back - and with his free hand dragged a semi-unconscious Gabriel away "I'm sorry for harming you Brother but I couldn't have Castiel disobeying me"

Both Sam and Dean blocked the door "Where do you think you're going?" Dean demanded

"Move or you will be moved"

Castiel's multiple protests of "Michael put me down" were ignored

"Not until you tell us who you are" Sam stopped Balthazar

"My name is Michael, I am the eldest sibling to these two and I need to take them back home to have their delivered punishment, Castiel disobeyed and Gabriel was already wavering on thin ice, hiding Castiel was not a smart move"

Gabriel was beginning to regain himself "Mickey..."

"We must leave" Quickly snapping his fingers only Michael and Castiel disappeared.

Gabriel could only blink at Sam and Dean standing over him "Michael!" he shouted, stumbling to his feet towards the door

"Hang on," Sam caught his arm "do you know where they went?"

"Yes! Back to the harbour, I've got to get Cas back"

"Why?" Sam didn't let go

"Because he shouldn't be corrupted, he's a good person and I don't want to see him be turned into a cold-hearted solider. Now. Let. Go" Gabriel yanked his arm away from

Sam's grasp, taking the younger Winchester with him out the door.

Gabriel clicked his fingers again disappearing into thin air, taking Sam with him

"Sam!" Dean yelled out in shock

"What happened?" Bobby rushed through

"Bobby, Sam's gone"

"Where were they going?"

Bobby had to jog to keep up with Dean's zipping pace to the Impala

"Harbour, the one that was torn up by the storm"

"Lead the way"

The pair were inside Baby and revving away in seconds

"Michael, let me go!" Castiel shouted for the umpteenth time

"For the last time Cassie, no"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home. Gabriel will be following, no doubt will want revenge for that punch I gave him"

"I am enjoying my time on land" Castiel knew it was pathetic but he had to try.

"I know," Michael stopped, he was nearing the grass bank "Castiel I understand that you want to stay but you know what this has to happen, I was pulled away from training to retrieve you. My orders are final"

"Yes big Brother" Castiel deflated, hearing the splashing of the water beneath Michael's feet, it turned knee-deep until Michael stopped again

Castiel was about to ask however two bodies bashed into Michael's sending them all underneath the water. Castiel swore he saw Sam but that couldn't be right, Sam was with Dean... wasn't he?

Pulling his head above water Cas spotted Michael standing protectively over him, Sam being less than impressed to being soaked through while Gabriel was already armed with his Angel Blade

"Michael, please"

"Orders are not to be disobeyed, little Brother"

"Pulling that card, huh?" Gabriel smirked, taking note of Michael's Blade shining against the sunlight

Michael swung first, his body however wasn't as co-operative on land as he would have liked, Gabriel didn't have that problem

While Michael and Gabriel were preoccupied Sam made sure to get out of the way quickly and nab Castiel back before Michael had a chance to

"Sam, I didn't-"

"Doesn't matter, come on" Sam took full advantage of his height, making it far easier to go back to shallower ground. A splash made both Castiel and Sam turn

Michael had charged in to Gabriel middle sending them both crashing back into the water, Michael saddled Gabriel in a pointless choke hold while Gabriel focussed on changing his lower half back into his original tail, swiping underneath Michael throwing his older Brother off balance. Gabriel staggered backwards on his feet again  
Michael was ready to pounce back up until a gun shot- that made both Gabriel and Castiel leap out of their skin - pierced Michael's shoulder, seeing watery blood seep out of the wound terrified Michael's younger Brothers.

"Sam, get outta the water" Bobby ordered

Sam twisted himself while still holding Cas upright seeing Bobby and Dean there, only Dean had a gun pointed in their direction "Come on, Cas"

Despite having a fluid movement it was obvious the Cas didn't want to go anywhere near Dean.

Gabriel was bewitched, lost in a trance seeing crimson dripping with water, Michael backed away, disappearing back home. Confliction rose seeing Castiel so close to the

Hunters that could harm or kill either of them without second thought.

"Castiel" Gabriel started "Do you still trust them?"

Sam, Dean and Bobby watched in anticipation

"I don't know. Dean you shot Michael"

Dean nearly faltered "Well yeah. I had to"

"What's stopping you from shooting Gabriel or myself?"

"We wouldn't do that" Sam answered

"That didn't answer my question" Cas retorted

"We ain't gonna shoot either of you. It was in defence, Cas" Bobby reasoned

"What if any of you feel threatened by either of us?" Gabriel spoke up

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to that" Dean finished

Gabriel scoffed "Wow, is that really how Humans deal with situations like this?"

"Gabriel, we're not going to hurt you or Cas" Sam directed to Gabriel

"Sam, how you get here before we did?" Bobby changed the subject quickly knowing they'd just go round and round in circles.

"That was me," Gabriel lifted his hands "Sam was still in close enough proximity that when I teleported I took Sam with me, didn't mean to do that by the way"

"We didn't accuse you" Sam hushed back.

"Are you cold, Sam?" Cas asked out of nowhere.

"No, why?"

"You're body is trembling" Castiel continued.

Sam only now realised how cold he was, being soaked through while still standing in the freezing water. His body shivered again.

"Sam, go to Dean" Cas nudged Sam over to land, Dean quickly retrieved a blanket for Sam to warm himself back up and not drip all over Baby's leather.

Gabriel helped Cas back, with a subtle click both Sam, Gabriel and Cas were bone-dry as if they hadn't touched the water.

"Thanks" Sam whispered in Gabriel's direction.

"What di we do now?" Cas asked.

"I vote breakfast" Dean announced.

Bobby and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Trust you to think with your gut, son" Bobby jabbed

"Wait, that Diner with those Delicious pancakes with luscious toppings is just around the corner from here. I'm on Dean's side" Gabriel's eyes brightened, Sam chuckled

seeing the child-like giddiness for treats in his whiskey-coloured eyes.

"Two for food, Cas you up for it?" Dean asked

"Humans eat food routinely, it appears normal"

Dean didn't understand, Gabriel acted exasperated so translated his Brother's words "That's three for food"

The tense mood was lifted for now, Dean's distraction had worked. They decided on walking to the Diner per Gabriel's request and directions.

Everyone was hungrier than they thought, Gabriel had managed to perch next to Sam, seeing such a large guy eat a tiny portion of 'rabbit food' boggled Gabriel's mind. With multiple (failed) attempts Gabriel nudged Sam to try his sugar-upon-sugared pancakes. Dean tried to not focus on Cas watching him eat to mimic the actions forgetting he had eaten a few days ago and Bobby just pretended he didn't know anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Filler pretty much as there is little Plot in the Chapter.

Might include a Filler later on of just Sam and Gabriel because I haven't drawn much attention to that pairing in anything I have written.

Another shorter Chapter this time again.

I wanted to bring up shooting here Michael because attention will be brought up to the situation again later on.

* * *

It reached the middle of the day, they had returned to Bobby's with the need for another distraction. Gabriel happily watched Sam with his nose in a book, Bobby was skimming through newspapers for Hunts while Dean was helping Cas walk around the salvage yard.

"Can I ask something?" Dean opened with as he and Cas made their way around the huge backyard.

"Yes. You can always ask my things, Dean"

"Gabriel can shape-shift underwater into his original form," Dean started

Castiel nodded, his focus on whatever was straight ahead he leaned on Dean but he wasn't solely dependent anymore using the scrap cars as a counter-measure

"Can you change back?"

"I don't know, My lower half was in the water and nothing happened but I was focussed on Michael and Gabriel fighting, I believe the water wasn't deep enough to change me, Gabriel has had practice. I've only been on land for four days"

"OK. Do you want to change back?"

Castiel swayed in order to think about it "I don't know, if I truly had to then I may consider it but I meant what I said before Dean, I am enjoying my time here on land, experiencing this has been a pleasure"

Dean smirked "No chick-flick moments, Cas"

"What's a chick-flick moment?"

Cas innocence and naivety made Dean burst out laughing. The Winchester had to take deep breaths to comfort a distraught looking Castiel "No, no I'm not laughing at you Cas, promise. I just..." Dean snickered again "I just thought I'd never need to explain

what those are"

"What are they?" Cas couldn't help but smile with Dean

"They are movies created specifically for chicks or have a lot of heavy sappiness to them, tons of touchy-feely crap that male or female Hunters don't go by" Dean couldn't seem to stress the word 'Don't' enough.

"I think I understand"

"Great"

"Are all the good moments between us a chick-flicker moment"

"Flick" Dean quickly corrected "and no. No, they weren't moments"

"Oh"

Awkward silence entered except the gravel shifting beneath their feet

"I don't think you'll need much more help with this" Dean had taken a small side step giving Cas some space but still keeping a hold of him.

"Possibly, Humans are capable of moving faster"

"Like jogging, running, cycling, driving" Dean encouraged.

"Yes"

"Keeps goals in mind, Cas. You're still unsteady like this but you're getting there"

Minutes passed by as the pair made their way around Bobby's business.

"Dean, may I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Would you ever want to become something other than Human?"

"I have been, several times and it's not a position Hunters should find themselves in"

"Why?"

"Because then they get dead"

Cas stopped, his face pale. Dean wasn't sure what Cas was going to do or say next, he couldn't tell if Cas was going to cry, scream, punch him, he was unreadable

"When I was washed up against that tree on the grass bank, were you going to kill me?"

Shining perfect blue eyes were hard to turn away from "I..."

"Dean, tell me the truth"

Dean wished he could be anyway be under Cas' glare, he didn't want to break the trust built between them, sighing through his nose Dean nodded "Sam and I are Hunters, Cas. It's second nature to get rid of Supernatural creatures"

Cas slipped away from Dean, deciding to lean against a broken and rusted car, too far to be recognised by the best professionals "Then why did you spare me?"

"You were dying, I thought that their was no point but you grabbed on to my shoulder like a lifeline, you were scared and I didn't want to hurt you. You're not the first we've let go and don't worry, we're not going to hurt you or Gabriel. We did see that look on both your faces, you were frightened of us"

"That's true. We know Hunters kill our kind, not just Mer-creatures but all Supernatural beings. Seeing you shoot Michael refreshed our minds about that, I was surprised we all sat together afterwards as if nothing had happened but you made it clear the topic was not up for discussion with the obvious distraction for food"

Guilt wavered it's hand in, "You saw through that?" Dean asked

"Everyone did but no-one bothered to say anything" Cas spat out

"Do you still trust me, Bobby and Sam?"

"Not as much as I did but you have shown me no reason slip any further" Cas was still clearly holding a grudge, Dean decided not to poke the aggravated aquatic bear any further

"OK, we should head inside, no doubt Bobby's found something for us to do"

Cas' response was his head shooting over towards Bobby's house "You are right, he's awaiting our return"

"You have super hearing?" Dean's eyes bulged out

"No, Gabriel and I share and maintain a telepathic link, we call it an Angel Radio"

"Onwards then"

Cas attempted to push off the car however his balance was lost after keeping still for so long, Dean caught him with ease

"I gotcha"

Cas didn't respond, his only lay on hoping that his progress would increase further. He hated depending on people as much as he had done in recent days.

"I know you do" Cas muttered before they entered the house


	19. Little Note

**Author's Note:** To everyone who is or has been reading this Story I give my greatest thanks.

I have to bare a little bad news that this Story will be put on Hold as I will be working and have little time to create new Chapters. I have rough ideas down so please be patient with me if it takes a while for the next few Chapters to be uploaded.

Little plan of how the next three Chapters will be going:

1\. Sabriel Filler

2\. Hunt

3\. Aftermath of Hunt / Michael returns

4\. Enter Crowley

If I can I will upload the Sabriel Filler by either tonight or tomorrow but then there will be a break, I will be at work then Edinburgh then going on Holiday with Parents then I'm away for another weekend with Friend right after so I won't have much free time to create new Chapters and continue this Story at its current pace.

Tomorrow at the latest for a proper New Chapter to be Uploaded.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** : As Promised, Sabriel Fluff. Takes place during and slightly after Chapter 18.

Sabriel Fluff Time plus some third wheeling Bobby who's trying to avoid the situation - he isn't Homophobic - he just doesn't want to watch whatever "flirting" and fun I can create with these two.

Regards to the Note from Before thank you for your positivity and acceptance regarding the break.

I just won't have to time to charge ahead with this Story because of Work, Edinburgh, Holiday and then London then Back to work until the middle of August, I've then got a small break before heading to my new College Course which my Timetable is still unknown.

 **Side Note** : I'm also making the beginnings of a new Story involving more Sabriel-based titled " **Come on, Sammy** " inspired by my trip to Fyrish from this weekend. More to be revealed when I finish Chapter One and post it out.

* * *

Gabriel still wore the contempt happiness as Sam continued reading his book, barely any time had passed by neither Sam or Gabriel cared.

Sam was pretending to read simply because Gabriel was staring and Sam had no clue how to handle the situation

"I know you've been on that same page for at least five minutes now, Sammy"

Sam stuttered, giving up the façade "How did you know?"

"Because you kept catching my glances"

"You mean your staring?" Sam shot back

"Yeah"

Sam smiled, shaking his head. They both ended up silently staring at one another trying to figure each other out missing Bobby entering, sighing - putting his newest case of a spirit that killed all her victims by water-based deaths - and leaving again.

Sam had to clear his throat, "So... are you the same as Castiel?"

"If you mean, am I a Mermen like Castiel, yes. I told you I'm his big Brother"

"Despite appearances" Sam joked

"Yeah, cause you and Dean are so similar you are practically Siamese"

Sam chuckled "True. But in his defence he had to grow up quickly"

"Why?"

"Life of a Hunter"

"When did Dean start?"

"Four"

Gabriel froze "What? Needing a little context here, Sam-wise"

"Oh, I was six months old and a Demon - named Azazel came into my room, dripped his blood into my mouth, killed my Mother and burned our house down. My Dad, Dean and I all survived. Dad drove himself mad with the world of Hunting. Dean was four and had to grow up fast to learn how to Hunt, take care of me, himself, Dad and take on the whole Supernatural world. Dean allowed me to stay clueless until I reached under twelve then my world became Hunting"

Gabriel could only nod, "Wow Sam, sounds like a fun way to grow up"

"Totally" Sam dragged the word out for his added sarcasm, confusion settled in "Why did I tell you all of that?"

"Because you can trust me, Sam"

Sam didn't miss the still voice crack on 'trust'. "You're still wary of us because Dean shot your Brother Michael"

"Yes, that isn't a great way to build bridges"

"More like burn them"

Gabriel nodded "Change of topic, food for Humans"

"Are you hungry?" Sam fretted

"Not overly. Wouldn't matter anyways. I have created my own status of Trickster so I could conjour up any food I desired"

"What else can you do?"

"Anything you want me to, big Boy"

Sam back peddled so fast he nearly tumbled to the floor.

"Playing hard-to-get, Sam? Didn't think you were like that"

Sam was desperate not to laugh, feeling his cheeks burn rosy. He didn't flirt like Dean would, Dean could make anything a pick-up or turn-on line but Sam never really bothered with that, if a girl or sometimes - a rare time - a guy looked his way then he'd just talk, get to know them and persuade finishing the night in a bed or the backseat of the Impala.

"Kinky" Gabriel broke Sam's train of thought

"What? How did-"

"Telepathic too, Sam. I called it an 'Angel Radio' for the Younglings and Hatchlings so they wouldn't panic every time they heard whispers, thoughts or feelings. I can read every little thought inside that knowledged brain of yours. You know, I'd think you're on of the smartest people I know, including my Father and he's God"

"Thanks, Gabriel"

Gabriel winked, flexing his wrist to create something that popped up in Sam's head; salad,

"Dean is prone to calling this 'rabbit food' I'm not like Cas but can you wrap my head around this?"

"What?" Sam shrugged innocently

"Someone like you eating something so significant?"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to ingest grease-filled disgusting diner food" Sam mock chastised

"I will get you to eat something good"

"Define 'good'" Sam became apprehensive, something he didn't expect was a rich, coma-inducing chocolate cake to be snapped up in favour of his plain salad

"This right here is Heaven, Sam"

"Want a side order of Diabetes to go with that?"

Gabriel smirked "You know you want to"

Sam backed up, he nearly gagged at the nose-full of chocolate that soared up his nose, Sam didn't mind a treat now and then but not to this extent "No, I'm alright actually"

"Come on, Sam. You can't tell me you're not wanting to pass on that"

"Trust me, I am" The pair had circled the medium sized table, determination flared inside Gabriel's golden eyes

"Don't lie to me Sam-a-lamb"

"I'm really not" The youngest Winchester made a showing of side-stepping the cake when he came close to it

"Challenge accepted, Moose"

Sam stopped "What?"

Gabriel took his chance to bolt around the table, pouncing on Sam's back "Eat it!" He encouraged

"No" Sam took wobblily steps away, still stunned by Gabriel's sudden jump on his back

"You know you want to" Gabriel cooed in Sam's ear, causing the Human to shudder. It allowed Sam to shake Gabriel free and guard himself on the other side of the table unknown to him Gabriel had a plan

Clambering over the chair and striding on the table Gabriel scooped up the cake to wave it in Sam's face, he couldn't react or deflect Sam shoving his face into the thick layer of icing yelling a defiant but child-like "No"

Gabriel lifted his head - now on his knees on the table top, roughly level with Sam, knowing he was covered in frosting and icing, licking his lips he dropped the mess of remaining cake, gripped Sam's clothes tight to pull him and snogged Sam.

Sam didn't object but he couldn't kiss back with the mountain-load of sugar engraving his entire mouth.

"There" Gabriel licked his lips again, snapping himself clean "Now you've tasted something I'm sure you will remember forever"

Sam nodded, he couldn't control his body anymore. The adrenaline - he wished was just a sugar rush - stopped any form of communication.

Dean walked in with Cas linked to him for stability "Sammy, why do you have chocolate on your mouth and nose?" Dean was laughing, his rhetorical question sent his little

Brother collectively scarlet

"I don't understand" Cas spoke up

"Seems our Brother have been getting to know each other"

"For the record Dean-o" Gabriel shifted himself to the edge of the table - a huge mistake in hindsight "Sam and I-"

 **Crash.**

The entire table turned sideways under Gabriel's surprising weight, books, cake - plus it's podium, papers, Gabriel, more random papers and even a stumbling Sam fused into the floor in a terrible heap

"What the Hell are you Idjits doing to my House?!" Bobby demanded charging in far from impressed.

"My fault" Gabriel raised his arm like a child "I'll clean up"

"You bet your ass you will, boys got a Hunt for you, spirit drowning or killing all it's vics by water death, Sam you-" Bobby pulled a face, having to double-take "clean yourself up, you and Dean head out and stop this mother before it hurts someone else"

"Gabriel are you alright?" Cas only now seemed to care about his Brother's wellbeing

"Just dandy little Bro, Dean will need his arms and body back to go on their... job" Gabriel had to bite back the venom not daring to say the word "Hunt". Cas nodded letting Dean go carefully making his way to his fallen Brother.

"What did you do?"

"Moose and I were getting to know one-another"

Sam had submitted himself to silence, he had no clue how to react to Gabriel and his antics.

Dean pulled Sam away while his body moved on automatic. "Come on Romeo, let's get you cleaned up then set up"

Gabriel tilted his head slightly, enjoying the view of Sam's retreating ass, he didn't bother looking at Dean in the slightest regard.

"Gabriel, who is Romeo? Is he who they are Hunting" Cas rambled off.

Gabriel didn't bother answering too entranced that maybe Humans - no _Hunter_ s he corrected himself - weren't such a bad thing after all.

He had very little room to remark now. He had managed to get himself smitten with Sam Winchester.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I don't know how well this Chapter is going to be.

I'm not sure how in detail I will make this Hunt considering in terms of Sam and Dean's "work" it's a simple Salt 'n Burn.

It's been a while and due to work and a busy schedule. I've not been in the Writing Mood as much recently but I want to continue this Story.

* * *

For once the Impala was nearly packed; Dean drove, Sam in shotgun while Cas and Gabriel sat in the back

"Are you sure I should be accompanying all of you?" Cas wondered under the music.

"Yes, Cas. We know the Ghost is a water-based Ghost, Sam and I figured that we could use both of your opinions" Dean locked his gaze with Cas in the rear-view mirror

"But Gabriel is-"

"Do you really want to spend your time cramped up in Bobby's house?" Dean interrupted in kind.

"Not overly"

"Then shut your pie-hole Cas, you're in the car and we're not turning back now, we're halfway there"

"Hey Sammy-boy, think they remember we're here?" Gabriel piped up, tilting forward

Sam snorted, "Probably not"

"We do know you are both here, this car is not completely sound-proof and is unable to drive itself" Cas firmly replied, though unsure about the second half of his sentence

"I think if it could Dean would either cry or leap in the air with joy" Sam joked

Dean stopped looking at the road, glaring hot daggers towards Sam, the younger Brother was clearly unphased, Cas and Gabriel couldn't speak, both their stomachs dropped at the potential danger Dean was placing them in. Gabriel could adapt to situations but that didn't mean they weren't vulnerable outside of their home.

"Dean" Cas hoped Dean would actually look at the road.

"Sam, apologise" Dean demanded, his eyes not leaving Sam who was now shifting in his seat, deeply appreciating the empty road.

"Dean" Cas spoke up again

No-one noticed the slight swerve of the Impala towards the trees

"Dean" Cas repeated a little louder

The eldest Winchester was a statue. Sam was beginning to panic but Dean and his pride were two-and-two, he shifted again under his Brother's fierce eyes

"Dean!" Cas threw himself forward grabbing the back of Dean's head to twist it forward, Dean snapped out of his trance re-adjusting the Impala back properly on the road.

Cas didn't let go for a solid three minutes. Dean shook his head out to try to release himself of Cas' grip.

"Get off, Cas"

"I think it would be best to keep your eyes on the road, crashing this car would not be wise"

"Yeah I got it Cas, now let go"

The rest of the journey was uneventful bar Sam's quick and quiet apology. Dean could still feel Cas' hands against his head too, he wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not

* * *

Reaching the Motel Gabriel aided Cas in walking, the hours of sitting on a car seat had caused his legs to cramp and stiffen

"Don't worry about this, you'll get use to it"

"This is why I didn't want to come, I don't want to be responsible for slowing down this job"

"Cas, you're still getting use to being Human. Sam and I will be handling the Hunt, we brought you for experience and researching takes time, think you're up for it" Dean comforted him

"I'm sure we can handle some books and computers, Dean-o" Gabriel shrugged, adjusting Cas again.

"OK, I'll ask for two rooms, next door to each other" Sam offered, hauling his duffel over his shoulder.

"Go" Dean waved Sam away while grabbing other essentials. "We'll all start researching from what Bobby gave us"

"OK, so we know that our Ghost is female, cause of death is drowning and so far seven people have died through some form of water death in the area" Sam rattled off

"Great, so we need to find the largest source of water around, cause that's not difficult" Dean sarcastically mentioned

"Well there is the lake" Gabriel shrugged "It's a huge water bed, there's a cave across from the lake. I heard stories about the cave being haunted but I didn't think anything of it"

"Wait, the Spirit of the Dark Cave? That story you told myself, Balthazar, Anna, Samandriel to scare us before sleep?"

"Yep"

"I hate you"

"Sure you do, Cassie" Gabriel waved a dismissive hand

"What are you two talking about?" Dean cut in

"This Ghost, or Spirit has been alive for a very long time. Gabriel used to tell us stories when my Brothers, Sisters and I were Hatchlings"

"So there'll be more than seven victims under her belt?" Dean asked

"She is _not_ the forgiving type" Gabriel emphasised the word hoping these Humans weren't as slow as he originally believed

"So we only have one shot at doing this then" Sam began

"That's right, Moose. Even our oldest Brothers knew to stay clear of that Witch"

"Is this a literal Witch or are you just using an insult?" Dean interrogated

"She knew a spell or two but I wouldn't classify her as a complete Witch"

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes, "Great" the pair sighed together. They hated dealing with Witches, hex bags and the whole nine yards of disgusting crap.

"Do you where she resides?" Castiel questioned the Winchesters

"No" Sam answered

"Do you have a map?" Gabriel stepped in

Sam pulled out a worn and torn map from his duffel "It's old but it'll do"

"Yes it will" Gabriel unfolded the map against the floor, looming over it scanning every inch of the map, "Here we are, it's not far; maybe another hour or so" Gabriel pointed at the largest lake the map had to offer "I think I should go in first to see if she has any survivors, there's a path that cuts around the lake leading to the cave, it's hard to spot but with Cas' eyesight it shouldn't be too hard"

"Wait, I'm going?" Cas was sure he'd only get in the way

"Yes. We already discussed this Cassie, you're here, you're a Merman and you're going to help however you can" Gabriel's tone left absolutely no room for debate

"Fine"

"Good. Now, I think we can drive until the end of this small forestry patch, there's a miniature car park, the cave - it was once a resort - is deserted now so we won't have to worry about authority problems" Gabriel finished

"We're good at faking our way through cops, FBI, Rangers, all there is out there" Sam countered with a confident smile, it made Gabriel smile without realisation

"Great, give me the map and I'll find us the quickest route there" Dean snatched the map from Gabriel's possession "Cas you needing to move around?"

"Yes" The Youngling had forgotten that he needed to continually exercise his leg muscles in the midst of this job, he staggered at first but eventually made a wobbled lap around the room as best he could while using support from whoever or whatever was closest.

"Sam, show Gabriel warding and protecting for his room" Dean ordered

"Yeah, come on" Sam gestured for Gabriel to follow with salt and red spray paint as the ready, he had written down an Exorcism for Gabriel and Cas to learn as well.

It became apparent that Sam and Gabriel were staying in one room while Cas and Dean shared the first.

"If Sam did this on purpose I'm going to kill him"

"Why would you kill your own Brother?"

"Because he-" Dean froze at Cas' stricken face. He knew he had to calm down for Cas' sake "Cas, it's just an expression, I'd never kill Sam, I've punched him and kicked his ass but I'd never end his life. I'd rather kill myself than do that"

"Please don't kill yourself Dean" Cas pleaded

Dean opened his mouth to say something however Sam interrupted by just letting himself in, his hair suspiciously fuzzier than before, Dean's entire body language shifted a whole 180 within seconds "Sammy?" He teased

"What?"

Dean smirked, a laugh escaping

"What?"

Dean struggled not to laugh as Gabriel smoothly entered the room, taking up a little too much of Sam's personal space with a shiny red sucker

"Atta boy, Sammy"

Sam was baffled, utterly so. He had no clue what Dean was playing at. He'd fallen asleep while Gabriel sat with him or at least that's what he believed happened or had Gabriel messed with his head?

"Don't worry, Big Boy" Gabriel winked at Sam

Dean laughed, "Alright, we'll get our four hours and then make a plan, I'm struggling to think"

"I didn't get to tell you what we found out" Sam complained

Dean pretended to show annoyance "What then?"

"It turns out this Spirit only shows herself during a full moon over the lake, her image is suppose to leer people in with her beauty"

"So like the Woman in White?" Dean raised his eyebrows

"Sorta, yeah"

The elder Winchester rubbed his face "Great but sleep first, Cas take the other bed. Sam, Gabriel go next door, I'll knock twice then once then three times"

"You're under the impression that I sleep" Gabriel brought up casually

"What?" Dean blinked

"Archangel Fish don't sleep, Dean-o. Cas will because of his transformation but he'll have an hour at best then he'll be doing the same as me; staring at the ceiling while the Humans snore our ears out"

"Whatever, just don't stare at us while we sleep, A. It's creepy and B. We're light sleepers, we feel a pair of eyes on us and we'll aim a gun at your heads"

"Gotcha Dean-o. You heard him, Cassie"

"Yes, Gabriel" Cas gritted his teeth

"Alright then, we'll meet up in four and a half hours by the Impala" Sam finished, guiding Gabriel by tugging at his coat sleeve

"Night Bitch"

"Night Jerk"

* * *

 **Extra Note** : OK. This Chapter turned into Fluff, I couldn't help or stop it.

More Supernatural Elements to arrive soon

Still at work and should be in Bed.

Ahhh.

Finally released a Chapter in what feels like AGES.


	22. Chapter 22

The lake itself was beautiful once all four arrived - it had taken the better half of the day which was a good thing - so they could locate the cave before nightfall and a bad thing - Sam and Dean would have to rely on Castiel to guide them through later during the nightly hours as it was obvious the path was demolished with mediocre wiggle room, even a child would struggle, let alone three fully grown men who stood over six foot tall.

Dean make a comment of Camp Crystal Lake and it resulted in eyes rolling and confusion

Gabriel slinked away heading straight for the clear blue waters. Sam watched in awe as Gabriel transformed, his golden tail glimmering under the waterbed, his body glittered with scales.

"Seeing something you like, Sammy?" Gabriel joked

Sam stuttered, cheeks burning as he tried to think of something to say "It's the first time I- we've seen a tail like that"

"Well we're not suppose to show Hunters our true form, harpoons and all" Gabriel dismissed swimming out a little further revealing his webbed hands

Dean noticed Cas' solemn stare "Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Gabriel's scars"

This earned everyone's attention. Gabriel sighed, dunking himself under fully, gone before Sam or Dean could question him about it.

"Gabriel has scars?" Sam asked, in a volumed protective tone

"He was cast out. To show who has fallen our tails would be laced with scars from Angel Blades, the scars never fade and we are never trusted again"

"What happened to Gabriel?"

"Sam!" Castiel froze, staring down the younger Winchester with wet Egyptian-blue eyes, breathing heavily. It was obvious Castiel didn't want to discuss such an event.

"Cas, hey" Dean pulled him away for a quiet private talk while Sam let go of his held breath

Cas and Dean returned, the Angel seeming a little better than before

"Follow me" Cas instructed, taking swayed steps towards the cave's entrance path.

Cas took the lead while Sam was placed in the middle leaving Dean at the end

"Sam" Dean whispered

"Yeah?" Sam focused his eyes on keeping his footing

"You'll need to apologise to Cas later, he told me that he doesn't actually know what happened to Gabriel but he heard the yells and tortured screams of Gabriel being marked. You wanna know what happened, ask Gabriel"

"Ask me what?" Gabriel popped his head and shoulders up from nowhere. Dean pulled his gun on him

"Don't do that!" Dean scolded

"That wouldn't work on me right now, not while I'm like this and in water"

"Yeah we know" Dean replied, lowering his gun

"You do?"

"Cas told us"

Castiel nodded

"What's with the sad eyes, little Bro?"

Castiel shook his head

"What did you two do?" Gabriel intense gaze made the Winchester's lean against the backwall

"I mentioned your scars" Sam admitted low-toned

Gabriel tilted his head "Cassie, I told you, I'm fine"

A rumble from afar caught everyone's attention, Gabriel shifted in the water seeming conflicted

"Gabriel?" Cas questioned

"She knows we're here" Gabriel felt another tug by his tail "That's not going to work on me"

"What isn't?" Sam wondered

Gabriel was snagged underwater forcefully, the water blossoming black

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouted

Underneath the water spirit materialised around him, her body a wisp created by the water around her, it was like ink spreading through water

"You shouldn't be here" Her voice soft yet threatening

"You are aware you can't drown a Mermen" Summoning his Archangel Blade her image vaporised releasing Gabriel. As her returned to the surface he could feel the currents shifting

"Cas, we gotta get these two inside that cave now. Pick up the pace, I'll meet you there. Go"

Castiel could see the current's strength, he grabbed Sam's wrist tight, "Follow my exact footsteps, hold onto Dean"

Sam was stunned by how strong Castiel was, he barely had time to grab Dean as they powered through. Dean was silently cheering for Cas being able to move so freely and at his fast pace.

They stumbled into the cave entrance. A bone-dry Gabriel was already waiting for Castiel's legs to give as his younger Brother dropped into his chest.

"Whoa, hey I got you. Nice job by the way"

"Tired... it hurts"

"You'll get use to it, hate to say this but you need to keep going otherwise you'll not be able to move for a while"

Castiel tried to suppress his groan but failed as Gabriel adjusted his Brother's arm over his shoulder

"Flashlights?"

Both Sam and Dean in sync with each other turned on their lights, it didn't make a huge difference but it was enough.

"Let us lead" Gabriel ordered already moving

It wasn't a long journey, Dean was checking their six every few steps

"She won't attack from behind, remember she lures people in"

Castiel's head snapped up, he inhaled a shocked breath "Do you hear that?"

It took Gabriel a second to figure out what had his Brother so freaked out but his ears solved the problem, faintly he could hear her signature tune that warped people's minds into drowning themselves for her

"Shit! Someone's here before us" Gabriel lunged forward into racing ahead, Castiel was dragged but maintained staying on his two feet

Sam and Dean once again had to near push themselves to keep up with the Mermen. Gabriel skidded to a halt (which did Castiel no favours, landing on crumpling legs and gravel. He glared fiery daggers to his Brother as Dean helped him up) as they reached a ring of the cave, only a small diameter of water filled the cave, it acted like a well.

"Garth!" Sam yelled in shock

"Oh no," Dean and Sam spoke together again

Sam was ready to dash off but he was met a a five-foot force that wouldn't budge "Stay here, I'll get your friend back"

"Gabriel, wait-" Cas' warning was interrupted. All four were slammed against the cave walls taking them by surprise.

"Do you find me beautiful?" Her voice rich with seduction towards Castiel who pulled a face at her "The other man does"

"Leave him alone!" Dean demanded

The Ghost fizzled out, sneering at Dean. Her fragmented body crushed the concept of personal space "Why? He finds me beautiful, what about you?"

"Lady that's the last thing I'm thinking about"

The Ghost didn't appreciate Dean's words. Her hands clawed around his throat, dragging him away with super strength

"Dean!" Both Sam and Cas yelled

The oldest Winchester was slammed into the coal-coloured water being held by the Ghost who's form was now showing as if she too was underwater.

Garth was snapped out of his trance "Sam what are you doing here?"

"Garth. Rock salt!" Sam ordered

Garth did as instructed. The image momentarily vanished, Sam was already racing to save his Brother, followed by Cas and Gabriel but she reappeared before anyone could blink. Sam was spun around and slammed backwards into the water. Gabriel dove in without a second thought. Castiel was hesitant to do so. Waiting in sheer dread Gabriel rose out hold Sam in one arm - the Winchester was unconscious and his face was covered in sopping wet brunette locks

"Where's Dean?"

"I couldn't grab both of them" Gabriel flopped himself and Sam onto land, Garth was awestruck by Gabriel but the Merman paid no attention to the stranger

Castiel's mind was set, stepping back to give himself a running start he dove in. Castiel could barely see through the bleak water. He knew he had to quicken his pace from his mediocre swimming skills with two legs. Dean would be dead either due to suffocation or his lungs collapsing from the pressure. Castiel began to feel strange, it was like he was dying but it was good. Pushing himself further he could no longer feel his legs but something with familiar with extensive power, turning his head his cobalt tail shone brilliantly against his dark surrounding. He smiled, feeling his gills rip from neck he could take a breathe and dive deep. Pulsing forward he spotted the Ghost holding Dean underwater who could of very well been dead at the point made Castiel moved faster than he ever thought possible, snatching Dean away he felt the weakest heartbeat again his chest, it comforted Castiel greatly that Dean was still alive. Castiel bolted for the surface, his tail rapidly flapping beneath him, he wasn't sure where the Ghost had disappeared to again but lacked the attention to care as he light struck through at last.

Gabriel used his own Grace to pump the water out of Sam's lungs, Sam jumped into a sitting position, freezing, shivering and scared "D-De-Dean!" He weakly choked out after violent mouthfuls of water were coughed up. He was vaguely aware of someone comforting him by rubbing his back and giving him a blanket. His hair was brushed out of his face. He snatched the wrist of whoever's hand it belonged to with vigour.

"Easy, Sasquatch. Just me. Try to take deep breaths for me"

The voice was familiar but Sam couldn't place it immediately, it took him nearly a minute to remember where he was, who was with him and why he was there.

"Ga-Gabriel?"

"There you are, Sammy"

"Dean!" Sam pushed against Gabriel to jump back in the water.

"Whoa, no! Not a chance" Gabriel gripped his arms around Sam's chest tight. He knew that Castiel would not fail.

"But Dean's-" Sam was about to end with "Down there dying" however Castiel burst from the still waters, holding Dean tight, his right hand gripping Dean's shoulder so hard the first mark turned scarlet again. Cas aimlessly threw himself and Dean onto land, shoving all his weight against Dean's chest with one hand to jumpstart his Grace for Dean to wake up. Which he did. Spluttering up water - and a little blood from Castiel accidently pushing too hard on his chest - Dean shakily scrambled towards his Brother.

"SSss... Sam" Violet-blue lips shivered from the eldest Winchester, Garth was sitting behind Sam.

"Castiel" Gabriel slipped away once Dean held his Brother in pathetic but protective hold "Castiel!" Gabriel ordered, seeing his little Brother lie so still, his tail fin floating carelessly... it was beyond scary "Sam, how do we kill this Ghost?"

"We salt and burn her remains" Garth answered instead

"Where are you her remains?" Gabriel pleaded

"We didn't-"

"They're at the bottom of the water, straight down the well" Garth answered again

Castiel's eyes snapped open, tumbling into the water with elegance Gabriel was nearly slapped with Castiel's tail "Castiel!"

Gabriel was about to go back but Dean shouted "Wait, let him do this"

Castiel's presence aggravated the Ghost. Her water-like image was bubbling with rage. Castiel halted himself, shining his Grace so bright that the water around him turned clear. Her inky nature stained the image of Castiel's wings which were flowing through the water effortlessly. The Ghost was terrified.

"You should not have tried to hurt those I care about" Castiel threatened, afterwards he sunk deeper into the water, reaching the bottom rock in little time. He skimmed his webbed hands over the ground until he brushed against her bones which he gathered up with slight effort as they were covered in algae and remnants of skin and wasted human tissue against his chest, not dropping a single item until the broke the water surface again.

"Take them" He instructed dumping the bones by Gabriel's feet. His older Brother tugged at his biceps.

"Castiel, you did it" Gabriel congratulated "Try to remember what it was like to have two legs, you need to create that idea in that in your head, that's the only way you can change back"

Castiel's strength was waning "Is Dean... Is Dean alright? You pulled Sam out"

"Yeah, Cassie. They're alive. You got Dean, he's fine"

"Good..." Castiel passed out, his tail breaking apart, his clothes returning, soaking wet but still there.

Gabriel dragged his unconscious Brother out to lie flat against the ground, "Salt, fuel and matches right?"

"Yeah" The three Hunters replied

Gabriel snapped his fingers. All three items magically appeared next to the bones. Dean got up and straight to work, staggering but still moving "Garth, little help?"

The smallest Hunter nodded, making sure Sam was alright to be left alone before he and Dean lit the bones up, a shriek echoed throughout the cave but no-one cared. This Hunt may have only last half the day but it felt like forever to the Humans.

"Garth, what the Hell were you thinking?" Dean barked

"What?"

"You went in solo? Didn't you do your research?" Dean continued to jump down Garth's throat about putting himself in danger and nearly getting him killed made waking up for Castiel both pleasant and unpleasant

"Dean?"

Dean instantly left Garth to kneel b Cas' side "Cas! Cas, hey..." While Dean aided Cas Gabriel returned to Sam.

"You OK, Moose?"

Sam nodded "Thank you, Gabriel. You saved me"

"Wasn't about to let you drown, was I?" Gabriel squeezed Sam's shoulder, not only healing Sam but drying him too "Wouldn't give Dean-o any reason to trust me, not that I care about him but-"

"Heard that" Dean called over his shoulder, helping Cas sit up

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas croaked out, using his Human lungs again felt like a whole new version of drowning

"Yeah, we're all alive. I'd call that a win" Dean smirked at Castiel who was still in the process of waking up

"We should leave" Sam announced, standing up

"Good call, Garth do you have a truck somewhere close? We didn't see anything else in the car park"

"There was a car park?" Garth's voice came up an octave

"Yes" Everyone replied to him

"Oh"

"Sam and Dean-o will drive you back. I'll be taking Castiel back myself" Gabriel spoke, heaving Castiel to his feet again

"We'll meet you back at the Motel in a few hours. Garth, don't do anything stupid again, it was a pleasure to meet you" Gabriel finished snapping himself and Castiel away.

Three Hunters stood awkwardly in the cave, two were dripping wet while the other wasn't sure what to do with himself

"We better have something to sit on during the drive back" Dean mentioned, still covered in his damp clothes, Sam too, Garth was the only one lucky enough to avoid the water "I'm not damaging Baby's leather"

Sam nodded, waiting for his Brother to unlock the trunk and pulled out two towels, they weren't the best in quality or size but it would keep Dean's mouth shut until they returned to the Motel.

"Garth, get in. You'll need to tell us where you parked"

"On the other side of the forest"

"That's about an hour's drive" Dean glanced at his rear view mirror, unimpressed.

"Dean, just get going. The sooner we can get back to the Motel the sooner we can get to the Bunker. We'll take Cas and Gabriel with us too. They need somewhere safe"

Dean nodded. Finally glad to have finished this Hunt.

Garth was dropped off by his truck - two hugs later - the boys were back on the road to the Motel.

It grew to dusk quickly. Sam and Dean noticed Gabriel curled up with a sleeping Castiel on one of the single bed

"You should both get some shut-eye. I'll keep watch"

"OK. We'll head next door. Goodnight Gabriel. Thank you again for saving our lives" Sam replied

"Any time, Kiddo"

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling a bitchface of his own as the pair walked through to their room.

Both Brothers crashed out as soon as they hit the mattresses, showers and changing their clothes be damned.

* * *

 **Extra Note** : Hope that was to everyone's liking.

Who doesn't Love a bit of a Garth cameo? Miss Him.

I'll Update as soon as I can. I'm finishing work within the next few days so I'll have more time to Catch Up with all the Writing and complete / continue Stories I've missed the past few weeks.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** : Small time skip to having everyone arriving back Home at the Bunker.

I've decided to give them the Bunker too because I want to.

I don't think I've mentioned the Bunker yet, just a mix of nameless Motels.

I would have Updated sooner however I am currently a Beta Editor for a friend. This Chapter is a little different to how I wanted it - Laptop glitched and I lost my work, Sigh - so I had to work from memory. I tried.

* * *

"So what do we do after a Hunt?" Gabriel wondered, taking in the passing scenery towards Sam and Dean's 'home' he was told it was called a 'Men Of Letters Bunker' which Gabriel was clueless to.

Castiel was asleep again, his first transformation from Human to Merman back to Human and rescuing Dean from the watery pit had taken practically every ounce of strength the Youngling had. Castiel barely managed to drag himself to the Impala's backseat.

"We go home and recover, wash clothes, eat proper food, sleep on our actual beds if we need it, watch TV or read a book, search for new cases. That sort of thing" Sam rambled off, nearly drifting off himself.

"Hey, we've only got about ten minutes left. You can sleep in your bed" Dean criticised his Brother

"How are you able to function like this? Drowning took a lot outta me"

"Well Sammy, I'm not you. Plus we both know I'm better at handling situations like that, how do you think I managed to hold my breath so long?"

If Sam's brain was at full capacity he would have lost his collective shit in composure, probably woken up Cas and make Dean pull over just so Sam could rant away at his Brother demanding to know about past encounters with such as experience.

Gabriel took the heads up to wake up Castiel "Baby Bro, time to wake up"

Castiel groaned, nearly stirring in sleep "No..."

Gabriel smiled, Sam caught it in the mirror, Gabriel plugged Castiel's nose forcing the Youngling to burst awake, chortling

"Gabriel!"

Sam laughed with Gabriel "Nice job" Sam complimented in between laughs.

"Think it did the trick"

"Get a room" Dean mocked

Sam pulled a Bitch Face while Gabriel darted his tongue out, scrunching up his nose too.

The Bunker was a pleasant and welcome sight for all. Gabriel made Castiel walk - with aid - so the Youngling could still remember how to move before resting. Sam and Dean didn't interfere, Sam escorted Gabriel and Castiel to a spare bedroom, three went

in and two exited

"Samster, your wiped. Come on" Gabriel was about to take Sam to his room to then suddenly realise he knew nothing about this place "Which way's your room?"

Sam chuckled, lopping his arm over Gabriel who easily accepted it and held Sam's fingers for security and the small desire to simply because he wanted to, it wasn't until they started walk that Sam realised he had bend due to the vast difference in their height "Sorry" Gabriel whispered

"It's fine" Sam was padding his way to his room, having to fight off his sleep "Not like we can help it"

As they were walking they happened to notice Dean enter his room which was suspiciously close to Castiel's but no-one bothered to say anything. Sam staggered to his bed after tripping over his door "Sorry about the mess"

"Room's pretty small for someone like you, Sam" Gabriel mentioned

"It's got a bed, table and room for books, that's all I ask for" Sam plopped himself on his bed making himself warm and cosy

"Mind if I join you and borrow some of your literature?" Gabriel picked through the books

"Sure. You saved me, not like I'm going to say no"

Gabriel made himself comfortable after swiping up his chosen book. The Archangel Fish took guard over Sam, sitting on top of the covers unlike his Human Charge. He used one hand to hold the book while the other was carding through Sam's brunette locks

"Get some rest, Kiddo. You deserve it, I'll be here watching over you"

* * *

Dean tried to sleep however flashback and memories of near drowning experiences plagued his mind. Lying still on his bed was doing him no favours so he decided to make himself busy, cleaning out his arsenal and loading them for their next Hunt.

"Dean..." Castiel's voice his Dean's sidewall. The Winchester decided to investigate, letting himself in next door.

"Hey Cas, you any better?"

"Yes. No doubt later Gabriel will have my moving around this place tonight to make sure my legs still work. What were you doing?"

"I was counting sheep" Dean replied, he worried that he had woken Cas up, forgetting Gabriel's words earlier that both he and Cas didn't require sleep because they weren't Human, Cas only needed rest because of the transformation from his Human form to Mer creature back to Human form.

Silent confusion was brought his way "I don't understand"

"It's an expression, Cas. I couldn't sleep so I made myself busy to wear myself out but it didn't work"

"So you don't have sheep to count"

Dean lightly scoffed "No, Cas" The Winchester had to duck his head to avoid yawning in Castiel's face

"You are tired now" Cas mentioned, sitting up a little

"Yeah, Captain Obvious. I am"

"So why are you unable to sleep?"

"That Hunt with the Sea Witch, brought back a few unwanted memories"

"Do you want to discuss it?"

"Not really, Cas" Dean rubbed his face with both hands "I'm going to bed, night Cas"

"Goodnight Dean. I'm here... if you want to talk"

"Don't make this a Chick-Flick moment, Cas. I'll see you in the morning" Dean struggled to get up, his body's exhaustion was too far gone

"Dean," Castiel slipped out of bed, limping over to his friend "Stay here. I'm sure it would be wise to lie down and rest after your Hunt. You did suffer from nearly drowning" The Angel Fish pleaded, gripping Dean's shoulders firmly.

"Fine, you win" Dean submitted, having Castiel drag him to the bed, it wasn't a double but it had enough space to hold two people

"Sleep Dean. I've rested enough. I'll watch over you"

"Don't stare at me all night, it's creepy" Dean muttered fading into sleep.

* * *

 **Extra Note** : And I'm stopping here. I have small set ideas for my next Two Chapters. I might add a little filler in between or somewhere necessary, both Destiel and Sabriel.

Please let me know what you all think.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Urgh. I've hit Writers Block, this is Fluff again with a little Plot at the End and for that I apologise.

Full Plot will be returning to this story.

* * *

Dean woke up feeling content, he hadn't slept that well in so long it was bizarre to have a good sleep without nightmares, without monsters, without all of the crap of the Hunting life. It felt amazing to Dean. Turning he jumped, he was sure his heart seized up; having Castiel's bluer than blue eyes staring at him with such intensity frightened the Winchester

"I thought I told you not to stare at me" Dean whined

"I didn't. I could feel your body wake up, I wanted to check you were alright. Don't Hunters suffer from Nightmares?"

"Yeah they do. I didn't last night which was odd"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe. I'm getting up to make breakfast" Dean quickly rose, shoving the covers off him and partially Cas, he didn't want to stay about an inch away from Castiel another second, he feared it would lead to more Chick-Flick Moments which Dean did not want to partake in.

"Sammy, I'm making pancakes and bacon for breakfast"

"Add chocolate!" A demand that clearly wasn't Sam called from the younger Winchester's room

"Ew" Sam replied to the voice

"Gabriel, Bacon grease and Chocolate is clearly a mismatch" Castiel argued, waddling from his room to Dean's side

"You can't squish my dreams!"

Sam's laugh muffled down the hallway

"Ignore him" Castiel suggested

"I'm trying to, want to join me?" Dean gestured beside him

"Of course, Dean" Castiel's legs decided to give up momentarily, Dean caught him.

"Nice try, think you still need a little help"

"Unfortunately. Gabriel didn't come through and test me through the night"

"Well not only did you transform, you ran multiple times, one of them leading Sam and me down a narrow path and you were walking around a lot so don't beat yourself up too bad"

"Don't defend me"

"Jeez, touchy" Dean mumbled

The pair found themselves in the kitchen, Castiel paced back and forth against the counter while Dean fried up bacon, sausages, eggs and did cave in to making a hand full of chocolate covered bacon strips for Gabriel because Dean didn't want to be on the receiving end of double-bitching

"Breakfast is up"

"I don't need to eat" Castiel announced once plates were made

"What?"

"I don't feel hunger"

"Doesn't mean you can't indulge, Cassie" Gabriel continued sauntering in with Sam behind him and swiping his chocolate bacon

Sam pulled a face "That's gross"

Gabriel shrugged "Says the man who eats rabbit food for a living"

"He's got you there Sam" Dean cut in, eating his own bacon and sausages

"I'm making coffee" Sam mumbled sleepily

"Gabriel why do you eat?"

"Because I wanna, Cassie. I suggest you do the same"

"But I don't feel any need to eat now. What's happening to me"

"It's an after-effect from transforming back and forth. I didn't eat for ages the first time around but then I thought if I was going to pretend to be Human a little bit then I may as well eat" Gabriel made his point by taking an overly large bit of his bacon

"Try it if you want" Sam insisted "If you don't want it I'm sure Dean will take it"

"I made it. I'm entitled"

"You inhale your food, Dean"

"Yeah"

Both Castiel and Gabriel could see an underline story behind that addition but kept it between themselves

"How do Hunters spend the rest of their days?" Gabriel switched the subject

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"When you and Dean-o aren't on a Hunt. What do you do?"

"Bookworm here will camp out in the library"

"I like to read, so what? It's not like I spend my day watching Kinky Anime all day" Sam pulled a smug face

Dean's face flushed. Gabriel grinned, his entire face lit up and Castiel had no clue what was going on around him any more so he pushed his plate towards Dean

"So what do you like to read?" Gabriel directed to Sam

Sam rambled off the Gabriel all of his recent findings in the library and Gabriel was enchanted in the conversation, Dean cleared up with Castiel's help

"Come on, I'll show you some others I've been meaning to read" Sam took Gabriel's arm and led him to the library

"They seem to be getting along" Cas deadpanned

"You're telling me" Dean cleared his throat "Hey, let's wander around for a bit, keep those legs moving"

"Alright, Dean" Cas accepted Dean's helping hand as the pair moved aimlessly around the Bunker

While Cas was walking around Dean received a phone call

"Hello?"

"Hello Squirrel"

"Crowley?" Dean pulled a face then hung up the phone remembering who was next time him.

"Crowley!" Cas demanded, wobbling away from Dean

"No, it's alright Cas"

"You were talking to a Demon over the phone!"

"Cassie?" Gabriel jogged up to his Brother, taking his arm to keep the Youngling steady

"Dean was speaking to Crowley over the phone, how is this safe?"

"You have the Demon who may be after us is on your phone and you didn't think it was necessary to tell us?" Gabriel demanded pulling Castiel to his side

"Gabriel, where'd you... What's going on?" Sam walked in on the tense situation

"Sam, please tell us you didn't know that Dean has access to the King Of Hell on his phone" Gabriel pleaded

"I... yeah I did"

Gabriel glared into Sam's sheepish body language "Seriously? Castiel, with me. Now!" Gabriel dragged the Youngling off, Gabriel marched forward ignoring both Sam and Dean's calls

"You told us we were safe, not when Crowley is merely a call away. How do you expect us to feel safe?" The Archangel Fish pointed out, he wasn't waiting for answers

"Goodbye Winchesters"

Wingbeats fluttered, both Angel and Archangel Fish were gone

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled at himself

"Where do you think they went to?"

"I don't know. I'll call Bobby, see what happened"

"Dean, what happened Son?"

"It's Cas and Gabriel, they're gone"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** OK. Little Note Again.

I am going back to College next week so I may a little Radio Silent. I already have and I am trying to Write as much as possible and finish a One Shot or Chapter or Whatever before I run out of time.

Wish me Luck.

Possible OOC-ness around as this Chapter consists of People I don't Write about. I've included them but never Focussed on them before.

* * *

Bobby had to listen to panic from Dean on the whereabouts of Cas and Gabriel. Why or How the Hell would he know where they had taken of to? He wasn't their friend, they'd only met a handful of times

"Dean, I'll spread the word out but I can't promise any results"

"Hello Darling" The Scottish 'charmer' let himself be known

"Crap" Bobby grunted hanging up the phone.

"Pleasant as ever, I'm here to pass on some information, no deals or tricks this time"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Not at all, I'd be ashamed of you if you did"

"You got five seconds before I fill you with Rock Salt" Bobby drew up and cocked his shotgun for emphasis. Crowley sighed

"I'm here to deliver a message, don't point that thing at me unless you want to use it. Always a tease, aren't we?"

Bobby squeezed the trigger. The Demon was floored, yelling and moaning out "OW! That hurts you know"

"Boo hoo. Cry me a river, ya Princess"

"As I was saying, your precious Angel is currently hiding in an apartment close the "The Blue Rose. The Archangel is watching over him"

"Why are you after them?"

"Who said I was?"

"Sam and Dean, Gabriel told Cas so that covers all grounds"

Crowley sighed "I'm only following up on a deal. They've given their half so being the business man I am must hold up my end"

"And you know they won't come near you"

"Not me exactly"

"What are you saying?"

The King of Hell rolled his eyes "I thought you were the smart one compared to Squirrel and Moose"

"Crowley!" Bobby warned, reaching for his gun again

"Must every Human, every Hunter, be such a complete moron. Buckle up, Darling"

"For what?"

"Your Prom Date" Crowley's crimson Demonic essence came shooting out, somehow overpowering Bobby's warding and taking possession of his body "I must say, there's a lot of knowledge in here, some good, some bad" 'Bobby' pulled a face, making a disgusted noise 'some that want to make me throw up in my mouth. Hunters, you're all just blunt objects aren't you?"

"Get out you Son of a Bitch!"

"Now, now. All I need to do is find Castiel and Gabriel. Then I'll be gone. You won't even notice I'm here" Crowley snapped his fingers, locating himself to 'The Blue Rose'

"Well, this should be fun"

Meanwhile Gabriel was pacing back and forth across the small apartment, Castiel was watching with worried eyes

"Gabriel"

"Shut up, Cas. I need to think. This is Michael's way of pushing us away from the Winchesters back into his arms"

"How? Dean said-"

"I don't care what your pretty boy said!"

Castiel ducked his head, he hated it when Gabriel got angry. "You and Sam became close" He muttered like a child

"What did you say?"

Castiel shook his head

"Castiel, I asked you a question. I expect an answer"

"You and Sam became close" Castiel ground out through his teeth

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were the one who dragged me away from Dean. I backed away because I was frightened, I didn't want to let Crowley know I was there. You overreacted"

"Excuse me?" Gabriel demanded, roughly pulling Castiel to his unsteady feet

Someone knocked at the door. It was ignored.

"You overreacted" Castiel repeated

"No, what I did should save our skin"

Three more knocks hit the door

"Occupied, go away" Gabriel shouted in annoyance

Two knocks hit the door

"I said-" Gabriel began

The door was kicked in, the Archangel shifted himself to protectively stand in front of his younger Brother "Stay behind me and keep quiet" He whispered over his shoulder

"There you are"

"Bobby?" Gabriel asked

"Not exactly" His eyes flashed complete blood red

"Crowley" Gabriel breathed, arming himself with his golden Archangel Blade in a flick of his wrist

"Hello boys"

"Why are you here?"

"Gabriel, Gabriel, I'm here on behalf of a deal I made with your biggest Brother, Michael"

"Michael" Both Angel's spoke

"Ah, Castiel. I wondered where you were hiding"

"Gabriel, Castiel. I've come to bring you home" Michael entered through the broken door

"No," Castiel trembled "no, I want to stay"

"Michael, please" Gabriel begged

"Cas!"

"Gabriel!"

All four gazed around to the left hearing the Winchesters call them. Michael used the distraction to attempt to grab Castiel a second time. Gabriel flinched at the movement, gripping the handle of his Blade, Michael however twisted Gabriel's arm and speared Gabriel with a heavy heart

"Gabriel!" Cas yelped

"Cas!" Dean barged in, Crowley extracted himself from Bobby causing the older man to collapse to the floor, unconscious.

Sam and Dean froze at the sight of Gabriel being stabbed by Michael with Castiel terrified behind them

Sam drew his gun up again, Dean intervened "Wait, don't. We're not shooting anyone in here"

"Funny, how that was your first instinct before. Is it because Gabriel is injured or because Castiel is standing in the line of fire?" Michael turned, releasing Gabriel. The

Archangel slumped to the floor with the Blade still sticking out grotesquely, Castiel dropped to the floor to somehow help.

"Gabriel-" Sam attempted to move forward, Dean snagged a bunch of material to prevent his little Brother from moving another inch.

"Sam, if you want my Brother to heal, you must let him go back home" Michael explained

"You'll just hurt him again"

"He's sitting right here," Gabriel announced, wheezing

"Brother, it is merely a flesh wound. I can heal you once we return home"

"You're here for me" Castiel pleaded

"Cas-"

"No, Gabriel. Michael, you are here for me. I exchange my life for Gabriel's"

"Cas, don't" Dean stepped in

"No Dean. You lied and betrayed my trust, I'm doing this for my family, not you or Sam. Michael, I exchange my life for Gabriel's, heal him and I return willingly without complaint" Castiel stood himself up, even turning his head up slightly to present himself in authority.

Gabriel wanted to dissolve, for the floor to swallow him. He didn't want to lose his last little Brother to the Shell-Clam Army, for Castiel to lose his interest in the Human World and begin his training, only remaining a shadow of his former self, a solider, a machine, a true Angel Fish.

"Very well, Castiel. I accept" Michael snapped his fingers, Gabriel was healed and rendered unconscious, the golden blade had vanished. Michael and Castiel left in the blink of an eye.

"Gabriel" Sam knelt down by the fallen Archangel Fish, "Dean, check if Bobby's alright"

"Bobby's alive. What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I think we should find a way to get Cas back"

"How?"

"I'm still working on that" Sam muttered

"The Hell?" Bobby woke up "Sam, Dean?"

"Yeah"

"Mind filing me in?" Bobby demanded impatiently

Sam and Dean held a silent argument, they hated being under Bobby's verbal wrath "To cut a long story short Crowley possessed you and brought you here" Dean explained.

"Where's Castiel?" Bobby asked

"Michael took him home, he exchanged himself for Gabriel to live from a stab wound" Sam answered low tined

"Dammit. What're we gonna do with Gabriel?"

"What do you mean?" Sam shot back, confused

"You really think he's gonna stay with us, Sam? We're the reason he got stabbed and Cas is gone" Dean supplied

"And I would appreciate not being spoken about like I'm not here when I'm in the room" Gabriel sat himself up, cringing

"Hey, take it easy" Sam attempted to comfort him but his efforts were literally shaken off

"Don't touch me, Sam. Cas is gone, isn't he?"

Sam nodded

"Great, that's just perfect. Hey Dean-o, mind sharing why you had Crowley's number in your phone"

Dean contemplated answering but nothing he could think of would justify it

"Hello? Still waiting for an answer"

"It's complicated" Dean tried.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, hard "That's it? Your best answer is 'it's complicated'? This isn't a teenage squabble, Castiel will die thanks to you two idiots. I don't blame Bobby because he was possessed, he probably didn't know you had a Demon in your contacts... right?"

"I had my suspicions but I didn't know"

Gabriel huffed a breath through his nose, pulling a sour face "Can anything ever go right with the freakin' Winchesters?"

"Not in our experience" Sam mumbled

"Great" Gabriel stood himself up and traipsed to the door, swinging back dramatically "Well this has been fun but I'm going to get my Brother back before Michael and Naomi screw with his head beyond fixing. Congratulations you've been absolutely useless and have now become the doom of our future creation and Castiel's too. Well done. I bid you goodbye"

"Wait, Gabriel" Sam stepped forward

"Sam, I was wrong about what I said. Clear and simple. But out of the three of you Hunters I did like you the most. See you around, Kiddo" Gabriel closed the door behind him, Dean yanked it open to see nothing or no-one there.

"What was he talking about?" Dean pressed

"It doesn't matter" Sam sighed, dragging his feet back to the Impala. Dean and Bobby followed suit, leaving the Hotel and it's events behind them.

* * *

 **Extra Note** : Alright, next Chapter will have a slight time jump. All to be revealed soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** : OK. It's been a while and I apologise.

I haven't written for this in a wee bit and I've only managed to create some Filler that turns into some Plot by the end.

* * *

 **Six Months Later:**

There was an awkward silence to pass first. Then Hunting was driven in like there was no tomorrow. It seemed like Dean was trying to forget about ever meeting Castiel, Sam couldn't say the same for either Castiel or Gabriel.

Sam had received cryptic texts from an Unknown Number a few days after both Angel Fish had left, fun and games at first and then, of course, he introduced himself as 'The Trickster' Sam found it oddly comforting. He missed Gabriel and now this 'Trickster' seemed to be helping him get through it. He was purposefully drawing a slight blind eye towards what dangers this Trickster could bring because thus far nothing had happened. Sam needed someone to talk to or have a friend outside of Dean.

Bobby has asked a Jody and Ellen to keep an eye or ear out for anyone who resembled the descriptions of Castiel, Gabriel and Michael. But so far during the six months pass, nothing had come up so far, Bobby suspected he'd never see either Castiel or Gabriel again, he told Sam and Dean about keeping an eye out, Dean pretended not to care, Sam shrugged it off too.

* * *

Castiel didn't know any form of information from his first time on land anymore as the second he had returned home with Michael, Naomi tortured and wiped Castiel of all that held his free will and replaced it with obedience. He accepted the fact his and Michael's tails dissolved into nothing as he set foot on a riverbank. Clothes that consisted of what he was told was a suit and trench coat was waiting for him and Michael lead him to the first of many Demons to obliterate.

Michael had finished his business with Crowley, once Michael finished something he would kill to disengage repeats of past errors or deals. It was just his way.  
Raphael, the third oldest Archangel Fish, who had originally insisted on staying behind to keep things in order joined Michael and Castiel in their quest to murder the King of Hell, Crowley.

While Castiel rested in the next room Michael and Raphael were discussing the Angel and his previous events

"If Gabriel weren't such a coward Crowley would have been dead months ago" Raphael snarled

"Gabriel is smart but the Human emotion of Fear and the idea of consequences took over his life. He was trying to manipulate Castiel in his ways. Lucifer set the beginnings of their downfall that you and I have had to pick up the pieces"

"Should we not have murdered Gabriel too?"

Michael's eyes darkened, "I will leave that to Castiel, if the Angel decides to end Gabriel I won't interfere. Gabriel knows he owns a target on his back"

"Crowley is being difficult. You would think a snivelling rat like him would be an easy find"

"Yes" Michael contemplated killing two birds with one stone "I believe the Winchesters may have a hand in that"

"Winchesters? The menaces that aided Gabriel in smuggling Castiel into the Human world"

Michael nodded "I think maybe we could use this situation to our advantage. I think we can use the Winchesters at a later date"

"Why wouldn't we just smite them?" Raphael interrupted

"We will, Brother. Patience is required of you. After you and I have finished Crowley I will have Castiel dismantle the Winchesters and the old Human known as Bobby Singer. Rest for now, Brother. I will inform Castiel of our plans. We leave tomorrow morning"

* * *

Sam and Dean were huddled in their grungy Hotel room for the Hunt, a few Demons were lurking around and they were the only ones close enough to handle them. Bobby had mentioned an up rise in Demonic activity in about five or six months and Sam and Dean unfortunately had to take the brunt of it.

Dean was settling down with a beer while Sam lay on his bed glued to his phone

"You haven't put that down nearly all day, should I be worried or proud?"

Sam didn't respond, Dean threw his sock at Sam's head marking a bullseye. Sam bounced up sputtering

"Dean?"

"You hearing me?"

"No, what?"

"Why are you so obsessed with your phone?"

"That's none of your business, Dean"

"OK. What's her name?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, you're only like this when someone else is involved. What's her name?"

Sam hadn't mentioned the Trickster yet, he wasn't sure how Dean would react to the knowledge of him texting a Demi-God that screwed with people whenever they wanted to just because they could.

"Uh... It's Jo"

"Right, 'cause you and her and inseparable now"

"What? I am allowed to talk to other people besides you, Dean"

Dean rolled his eyes "Whatever Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Then you won't mind if I have a look then" Dean snatched Sam's phone away

"Dean! Give me that back!" Sam leapt up from his bed to tackle Dean onto the spare bed, Sam tried to warp his arms around his Brother's failing limbs to retrieve his stolen item causing the pair rolled onto the floor, Sam pinned Dean down while the older Brother scrambled to hide the phone, Dean punched Sam in the face by instinct and attempted to get stable ground. Succeeding in doing so.

"You wouldn't be getting so defensive if it was Jo"

"Give me that back!"

"Who's 'Trickster' Sam?"

"No-one"

"Right, so..." Dean scrolled through some of the messages Sam and the Trickster had sent each other "You really are a girl, you know that?"

Sam got up and snatched the phone back "Shut up"

"Wow, great come back there, Samantha. Is this an actual Trickster is it a nickname you gave for kicks?"

"Dean, how would you like it if I went through your phone or screwed with the Impala" Sam dismissed the question

Dean froze, staring down his Brother "One, it would be the last thing you ever did and two, I'm going out, clearly you need some girly time to yourself"

"Dean!" Sam called to his retreating Brother but he was ignored. He didn't want Dean to be alone, they were there to Hunt Demons and it was late "Dean!" He repeated to the Impala turning off.

Huffing he went back inside and informed 'Trickster' about Dean knowing about their texting.

 _-My Brother found out. Can I ask you something?-_

 ** _-Sure thing, Kiddo-_**

 _-Are you a real Trickster or do you just call yourself that?-_

 ** _-Why? You're Brother trying to find me now?-_**

 _-No. Just answer the question-_

 ** _-I wouldn't say Trickster, per se-_**  
 ** _-I like to have fun when I want to and I'll take down any D-Bag who deserves it-_**

 _-Alright. Do you have a real name I can call you by?-_

 ** _-You keep asking me that. I can go by Loki if that helps-_**

 _-Loki-_

 ** _-Yes?-_**

 _-So you're called Loki but you're wouldn't say you're a Trickster. How does that work?-_

 ** _-It just does-_**

 _-Are you a five-year-old now?-_

 ** _-Shut your cake hole-_**

 _-Is that a yes?-_

 ** _-No. I'm A LOT older than you think-_**

 _-Being Loki would probably make you, what, over a thousand years old?-_

 ** _-Try a little higher-_**  
 ** _-Actually don't-_**  
 ** _-I don't want you to make me feel old-_**

Sam laughed replying to Loki's text.

 _-You win-_

 ** _-I always do-_**

 _-Can't you take a victory without shame?-_

 ** _-Not in my vocabulary, Kiddo-_**

 _-Great... I'm gonna go find my Brother, he won't have gone far. Goodnight, Loki-_

Sam didn't get a reply afterwards.

He wished Dean hadn't found out because now Sam knew Dean would demand questions the second Sam found him and Sam will have to answer those questions because he really can't lie to Dean no matter how hard he tried. Stealing and hot-wiring a car Sam drove around to find Dean.

On his way across the car park of a bar that Dean had parked he noticed a figure that was eerily familiar, tall, dark dishevelled black hair and the trench coat. Sam was sure he was imagining things, the figure marched around a corner and disappeared by the time Sam jogged around.

"Castiel?"

Wasting no more time Sam dragged Dean out of the bar, not bothering to listen to Dean's whining about currently winning a game of pool.

Dean pulled a face "Sam, get off me. Go have fun with your Trickster boyfriend or girlfriend. I'm heading back in"

"I saw Castiel!"

"What?"

"About two minutes ago, he was here"

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, he vanished before I could get to him"

"So you didn't see him"

"Not really" Sam admitted regretfully.

"Sam, it's been six months, he's not coming back. I'm over it and so should you"

"Hello Boys. Is this a bad time?"

Both Sam and Dean drew their guns in sync

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" Dean snapped

"Here to ask for help"

"Help? Crowley you're a Demon, you don't get help from Hunters!" Sam yelled.

"If you help me then I can help you find your Fish out of Water"

Both Brother's were stunned into silence

"I see I have your attention"

* * *

 **Extra Note** : I'm not trying to make Sam stupid or gullible or whiny in this Chapter.

More to come soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** : Apologies for the wait if people are still interested in this Story.

* * *

"So you're trying to get us to help you to save your own ass from Michael" Sam summed up

"Yes, Moose"

Sam had an incoming call, making sure to ide the ID from Crowley, Trickster flashed several times before Sam hung up

"Am I interrupting?"

"No-" Sam was cut off by his own phone, Trickster again. Sam pressed the reject call sign a little harder "So you want our help, in exchange you can bring Cas back and what? You expect us just to roll with that, no deals, no death, no HellHounds, any of that?"

"Sam, you just said you saw Cas, maybe Crowley can knock some sense into him" Dean bargained

"You can't be serious, Dean"

"What, if we go with it we get Cas back and if not we'll just kill him"

"Excuse me, Squirrel"

"Like Sam said, Demons don't get help from Hunters"

Sam's phone rang again, the Winchester's patience was worn thin when he answered "Not a good-"

"Sam, shut up a second. Get away from Crowley, now or things get worse" A bizarre sounding voice demanded. Loki was using voice modification speaker.

"Loki?"

"Yes, now get out of there, I can see you three from my vantage point, you have three not-so-good-looking guys heading back your way, from your description, one of them is your lost friend, Cas"

"Wait, Cas?"

"Oh Bollocks" Crowley announced at the sight of three men; two Sam and Dean remembered well, the third was unknown

"Sam, please. Get away from them, D- your Brother too"

"Crowley. We need to have words" Michael called from across the parking lot. Cas was on his right while the unknown was on his left "Don't bother trying to vanish, we've warded this place off, no escape routes

"Sam!" Loki yelled down the phone. Sam was certain he heard a distant voice calling his name "Get your ass in a car and haul-ass. Now!"

Sam ended the call, his ear ringing faintly "Dean, we have to go"

"Cas, that you?"

Castiel didn't reply, only giving a deadpanned stare.

"Castiel does not respond to nor acknowledge low-life Humans. You remember me, all of you should" Michael spoke instead

"What should we do with the Humans?" The unknown man asked Michael

"Raphael, Castiel. Kill them. Bring me the King of Hell"

Both Castiel and 'Raphael' marched forward, both Winchester's armed themselves with their guns, remembering their first encounter with Michael bleeding and wounded after a simple gunshot.

Sam was more enthused to shoot Raphael, simple because he gave a bleak, smug and arrogant vibe, plus a truly punchanble face helped too.

A shadow being appeared from nowhere, cloaked in smoky-magic that all three Angel Fish seemed to take offence by. The being turned to face the two Hunters and the Demon Kind, uttering the word " _Alisialize_ " then snapping his fingers all three were zapped into the middle of a deserted crossroads, nothing but road and fields currently surrounded them even the Impala seemed to be behind them which the trio were thankful for.

"Anyone know who that was?" Dean questioned.

Sam shook his head, Crowley shrugged "Probably best, why don't we

"Witch!" Raphael roared, the being vanished with another snap of its fingers.

"Brother, our plan did not succeed" Castiel stated the obvious.

"Yes, Castiel. I am aware" Michael hissed through his teeth.

"The green-eyed Human knew who I was. How? I have never surfaced before"

"Enough Castiel" Raphael demanded

"But he knew who I was"

"Castiel!" Both Archangel Fish bellowed, silencing their younger.

"The tallest did not shoot you, Raphael. He had the chance but hesitated"

"What is your point, Castiel?" Raphael sneered

"What if these Hunters are not as lethal as-" Castiel was interrupted by Michael slamming him to the ground, after gripping the Angel Fish by his throat first.

"Brother, do you not remember what you are defending, Hunters can torture or kill our kind without a second thought, you were present with the feeble Winchester shot me. What's to stop him from doing the same to you?"

Castiel didn't have an answer, despite being a (brainwashed and manipulated) Angel Fish solider for the Shell-Clam Army he was frightened of Michael. A solider never questioned his elder.

"That's what I thought. Raphael, take Castiel back home for a... routine exercise" Michael finished with a slight pause.

Raphael nodded, knowing exactly what his older Brother meant. Torture. That head device... it was not something to be taken lightly. Naomi had her work cut out for her - again.

One way or another. Castiel would become their perfect solider.

* * *

 **Extra Notes:** End Scene

Haven't posted for a while and I apologise for that, my reasoning - Couldn't get this Chapter started on the right foot so this happened. Which is why it's so bloody short.

I've already started the next chapter which involves a large amount of Revelations from Crowley, explaining what's going on between him and all the Angel/Archangel Fish and why. All confusion should be brought to rest.

Anyone care to Venture a Guess who the Mystery Saviour was?

To find the word " _Alisialize_ " I used a (probably not completely accurate) 'Witch Tongue Translator'

 _Alisialize_ translates to Away

Link isn't showing, if interested I can PM it.


	28. Chapter 28

OK. It's been a while before I've even tried to Write.

This was mostly complete - I don't even remember how long ago it was but hey-ho - I just had to finish it.

I've had Zero influence to begin Writing again. Sigh...

I'll try to keep my Stories up to date.

Also, well done **Vegas Granny**. Either I'm getting predictable or it was glaringly obvious.

* * *

The Winchesters plus their unwanted guest made it to a crappy Hotel, it was clearly on it's lasts legs but wherever they were was far from the danger they had found themselves in.

"OK. Crowley, before we do anything that resembles helping you. What the Hell does Michael want with you?" Dean's voice echoed through their tiny room. Even a neighbour slammed on the wall, demanding they "Keep it down, Assholes!" The annoyed voice was ignored.

Sam received another phone call from Loki, he answered taking himself outside

"Hello, Loki?"

 ** _"You alright?" Loki panted_**

"Why are you out of breath? Wait, don't answer that"

 ** _"No, Sam" Loki inhaled a calming breath "It's not what you think. Just... are you OK?"_**

"Yeah, something or someone that we can only guess was a Witch sent us here, doubt anyone would be looking for us here or even in this direction, the Hotel is a danger to itself"

 ** _"Good, well not good but, you know what I mean"_**

"Can I ask you something?"

 ** _"Sure"_**

"Why were you so desperate that I get away? You said you could see what was going on- You, you helped us, you were the Witch"

 _ **"You're smarter than I thought, Sam-I-Am"**_

"Thanks, uh, Loki, another question"

 ** _"Go for it"_**

"Why do you have a modified voice?"

 ** _"Oh, it's so no-one recognises me, I'd prefer being among the land of the living instead of the Emptiness that awaits me"_**

"Over-exaggerate much?" Sam chuckled

 _ **"No" Loki shot back quickly**_

Sam's smile vanished "Oh. Well thank you for saving me. Wish I got to see your face though, could have thanked you directly instead of over the phone"

 ** _"Kiddo, I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe but you have to get rid of Crowley. For me, please do it soon. I can only do so much before they catch up with my head-start for you guys"_**

"I appreciate that, Loki. We'll keep ourselves on the move and the stops at random points. Hopefully that should help"

 ** _"I hope so too. Listen, I've got to go, sending you, Dean and Crowley away from those guys took a lot out of me"_**

"Rest up then, talk soon" Sam hung up the phone. Loki sounded drained, even with the disguised voice. He quick-stepped back to the room praying it wasn't a murder scene just yet.

Returning to the room which was surprisingly intact however Dean was clearly on edge, seconds from spearing Crowley, then gutting the former Scot made Demon and finally ending his life, slowly, painfully, filled with tortured. Dean could lose himself in ideas and imaginations or scenarios involving torture alone. Sam tried his hardest to be subtle about forcing space between them.

"That was Loki, he uh... He said it's best if we keep on the move and pick random locations"

"Loki?" Crowley pulled a face "You've got to be joking? That self-absorbed bastard wouldn't care about either of you for more than a second"

"Well... he does..." Sam feels like a child making a pointless counter-argument

"Unless, he isn't who he says he is. Moose, when did this Loki get in contact with you"

"Not that long ago"

"Would you say this elusive Loki contacted you before or after your endeavour with our Angel pests?"

"Afterwards, where are you going with this?" Sam narrowed his eyes

"Good God are you both just a couple of lumbering Morons in Demin and flannel?"

"What's your point!" Dean snapped

"I'll let you both figure it out"

"How about you explain something to us!" Dean hollered "You turn up and suddenly you need our help, fine. But I wanna know why! Here, now and get explaining before I blow your head off!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" The voice and hammering the frail wall returned. Dean was eagerly tempted to empty his current gun clip into that wall and the guy who he couldn't care less about.

Crowley sighed, knowing the truth would need to be revealed one way or another "It was an easy deal, our dear bestie Michael and yours truly made. It was simply; I come in to bring Castiel back home and in exchange I receive a fair some of gold and some of their best ocean's valuables. A fair trade, really"

Crowley shrugged and continued.

"I had to use my darling Bobby Singer as means to get past the door, they know him and I could pass without checks because they're not you, they were naïve enough to let me walk through without question. I almost collected Castiel and the job was done but of course I had to intercept you two morons in the process. I contacted Michael discretely and he teleported in and was faced with the dilemma of Gabriel and Castiel's close bond; he knew exactly how to carve that out, literally and metaphorically. Castiel would never turn a blind eye to Gabriel being injured resulting in him blindly throwing him into Michael's trap. I left to return to my original body, the exchange and the deal was complete. Now Castiel is walking among us again, which puts my end in jeopardy as I promised to keep Castiel underwater"

"That's not our problem, Crowley. Cas has a mind of his own" Dean defended Castiel's memory.

"Actually he doesn't. Naomi and Michael crushed every piece of Castiel that granted him free will and his own choices, in a sense he's a robot"

Sam's phone buzzed again Loki:

 _ **-Open up-**_

"What?" Sam questioned out loud

"Sam?" Dean asked

"Someone's at the door" Sam replied, making his way over, confused and cautious

Two light knocks rattled the breaking door, Dean was ready with his handgun, Sam did the same, peeking through the peephole to see a distorted image

Counting down from three Sam swung open the door and readied his aim for the chest, had he squeezed the trigger it would have been the worst mistake of his life

Golden hair, matching eyes and the exact same outfit; comfortable shoes, deep blue jeans, wine red shirt and a thin army green jacket, his small smile made Sam's Soul lit up a little more than it should have done "Hey Kiddo. Miss me?" Gabriel seemed a little out of breath but other than that was relatively OK. That made Sam feel relaxed.

"You Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled, shoving Sam out of the way and manhandling Gabriel onto a broken wall "Where the Hell did you disappear to! Cas is gone, the guy we knew is gone!"

"I know!" Gabriel shook himself free, dusting his clothing from the interior. "He's a solider" Gabriel walked in properly

"Sweet-tooth, nice to see you again" Crowley greeted

"Drag your ass back to the pit of Hell where you belong" Gabriel snapped, boring his golden eyes towards the Demon.

"You two know each other?" Sam asked, still entranced that Gabriel was back

"I ran into Mr. All-Clad-In-Black when I first breeched land years ago. I decided to come back now because he's trying to save his own skin and whatever treasures Michael gave him, which if you've even bothered to check are pretty miniscule. I'm not going to be the coward again and actually save my little Brother"

"Gabriel, why were you so afraid of Crowley before? You were adamant in staying away from him" Sam wondered

"Because I knew exactly who my douche of a big Brother would turn to for this kind of help, he's done it before; Lucifer is stuck somewhere in Hell because of this dick" Gabriel replied, gesturing to Crowley with his thumb at the end

"I was told to lock him up in a box, I did and he's still there"

"I was on my own thanks to him, I didn't want to see thorn or tail of him in fear he'd do it again. I wanted Castiel as far away from him as possible" Gabriel continued to speak to Sam.

"I am right here, Darling"

"Yes, I know. I could smell you before I hit the door"

"I have a location on your little Brother, if you're interested" Crowley swayed, raising his eyebrows

"No you don't" Sam dismissed, wishing he hadn't seen the hope flicker out of Gabriel's eyes

"Well I already knew that" Gabriel shrugged "Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Gabriel dragged Sam away, unfortunately the only room left was the cramped bathroom

"Subtle, Gabriel" Sam huffed

"I know. Wanted to talk to you about something"

"Right,"

"First I'm sorry for what I said when I left. I was angry and needed to remove myself in case I took my anger from failing Castiel out on the wrong person, that being you"

"It's fine" Sam was relieved for Gabriel to be back

Gabriel sighed fidgeting with his hands

"What's wrong?" Sam tilted his head downwards

"It's uh... hang on"

"OK?" Sam pulled a puzzled face as Gabriel dawned out a phone, he pressed a button, Sam's phone rang seconds later

"Sorry, it's-" Loki's caller ID was flashing "You. You're Loki"

"Yeah, I... wanted to speak to you"

"You're lying" Sam hissed

"Oh really, answer the phone"

Sam did, his eyes never leaving Gabriel. _"Hello Sam"_

"Hello Sam" Gabriel stared the Winchester dead in the eye

Sam ended the call "Why did you hide from me?"

"Because I wanted to help but I couldn't let Michael see me. That would draw out way to much unwanted and unneeded attention"

"So was that you? The one who zapped us at that crossroads"

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I knew I had to get you away from the scene but without a set place in mind you ended up in the literal middle of nowhere"

"Not that I don't appreciate that but-"

"Hey Samantha, wipe that lipstick off your face and get our here! We've got a lead" Dean hollered, he was clearly fed up of dealing with Crowley alone now

Sam closed his eyes, shaking his head in defeat "Duty calls. Are you staying with us?"

"For now, but I'll be giving that Demon a wide berth. So you'll probably have me attached to you"

"That's fine," Sam couldn't stop his cheeks darkening

"Let's go" Gabriel marched out the room, smiling smug

Sam waited for a moment before exiting, "Oh... crap!" He chastised himself. He had fallen for Gabriel, twice now. Guess there was no stopping it now. He only hoped Gabriel wouldn't disappear so soon again.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Mentions of Violence.

Short Chapter, just some Filler with a little Angst.

* * *

Michael and Raphael dragged the unconscious Seraph backwards into their Safehouse. The shining metallic headpiece still crowned Castiel, blood snail-paced its way down the Angel's head and face from the screws and needles. Michael wasn't proud of himself of the fact he had pummelled Castiel into submission first, the confused and unwilling Angel strained against their methods of warping his mind into re-becoming back into a solider.

Raphael didn't bat an eye during the beating of his youngest sibling because Raphael was the one to tighten the screws when he felt like it, forced the needle further into Castiel's skull and silencing the Angel Fish when he made too much noise without hesitation.

Now Castiel was sitting slumped on a wooden chair, bloodied and bruised and stripped of his trench coat, blazer and shirt.

"Raphael, I believe you took his punishment too far" Michael blamed

"You have grown soft, Michael. You see far too much of Gabriel in him"

"Watch your tongue. You may be 490 years old but I am the eldest and the strongest out of all of Father's creations"

"You boast, Michael but you are still far too lenient on the Younglings. Naomi and I could run Heaven like a machine, no corruption, no rebellions, no need for surfacing. We have lost too many of our people, even two Archangels thanks to Land Dwellers. We are here to kill a Demon, why shouldn't we just smite him, drown his Vessel and return home. Naomi is running things but she needs a second in command, she needs to be second in command, she is our best"

"Our best at manipulation, Brother. She knows how to warp our younger's minds, they are vulnerable, naïve and don't know any better. We expose them to too much"

"You're losing your touch, Michael. Land and Humans are changing you for the worse"

Michael sucker punched Raphael sending the third youngest to the dirty floor, unconscious as he bounced off the floorboards.

He was sure Raphael would desire pay back later but at this second the sound of Castiel's screams of anguish echoed in the eldest's ears and mind. It would take centauries for that sounds to ever dial down in volume. Maybe Raphael was right, maybe being on Land with Castiel was turning him. He'd return Raphael and Castiel back home and search for Crowley himself, along with that nuisance of a Witch that attacked earlier that night. For all he knew the Witch had tapped into Castiel's mind along with those Humans. Michael would not lose his youngest Brother to Hunters, never.

Sighing he stepped over Raphael and unchained the head device from Castiel, snapping his fingers twice by Castiel's ear his wounds were healed and the blood wiped clean though he had blacked out from the torture his face was still contorted in pain.

"It was for your own good, Castiel. I- We need you to know that, remember that pain your felt today. Step out of line again and you will have to experience this again and more. I'm..." Michael forced himself to stop. He had to complete his mission, his deal and then he could go home and relish in his position in charge of the entire Angel Fish community, they needed guidance and structure, Naomi could only do so much but soon everything would collapse one way or another.

Castiel stirred ever so slightly in his chair "Michael..."

"Rest little Brother"

Castiel's head dropped forward, causing his body to slip forward on the wooden chair. Raphael was dragged to the bed and thrown down aggressively. Castiel was lifted a little steadier. Michael left his two sleeping Brothers to make a call outside. Crowley's number was not difficult to source

 ** _"Hello Darling"_**

"Crowley, I will you, you can't hide forever behind those Hunters skirts"

 ** _"Of course, I do love our little chats, love but I'm afraid you'll be following a wild goose chase at this rate"_**

"I can sense that Witch close to you, give him my regards. I'll be returning the favour of intervening. Oh and Gabriel, Castiel will Hunt you, remember the face your tried to save will be he last one you see as you and those pathetic Hunters lay dead at my feet.

Crowley before I obliterate you, you will release Lucifer from his Cage under my supervision. A life for a life seems fair doesn't it? Though Demons are the lowest scum of all creation, aren't they. Goodbye for now"

Michael hung up the phone, returning to the room the First Born's eyes widened in shock. Raphael was still there however Castiel was not. He was gone.

"Dammit!"

* * *

 **Extra Note** : Michael does wish to complete his business with Crowley however seeing Castiel at his own Crossroads is sending the eldest down a path of confusion and second-guessing. He can't tell the difference between Gabriel and the 'Witch' that aided the Hunters / Crowley.

He doesn't wish to harm Castiel but will do what's necessary in order for Castiel's obedience. Raphael is more of the 'Actions Are Louder' type and that includes torture and beatings.

For Raphael's age to work in this Story's context hold the idea that God was depressed once Lucifer was banished and was created quickly in order to fill the void that was left by Lucifer. Michael is 550, Lucifer is 500, Raphael is 490 and Gabriel is 310.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** : The Enochian Translator website I was using has shutdown so I apologise

Even though it's written in English when Castiel speaks he isn't understood by Sam and Dean.

I'll put it in Italics for clarity.

Castiel can vaguely understand English - due his deep subconscious memory of his first time on Land but of course he doesn't know that.

* * *

Cas awoke to the sound of the door clicking shut. Fighting his way through chronic dizziness and the dread of making one wrong move awaking his elder Brother Raphael who was in the room with him Castiel pressed his ear to the door hearing the words

"Oh and Gabriel, Castiel will Hunt you, remember the face you tried to save will be the last one you see..." Castiel gasped throwing himself away from the door, teleporting himself to a random location hoping he didn't alert either Brother in his haste.

"Gabriel..." Castiel breathed, flashes of worried golden eyes and Gabriel's scars appeared through Castiel's mind, frightening him "No, no I can't hurt him..."

More blurred flashes entered as Castiel teleported away squeezing his eyes tight, resting his back against a wet brick wall of a alleyway he cringed. Memories he should not of had, interactions that had never taken place flooded his mind. Why was a man with impossibly green eyes speaking to him while cleaning weapons, why was an abnormally tall man handing him a book filled with words and definitions he couldn't understand. He only knew Enochian, he and his Brothers and Sisters spoke Enochian. Why was this happening to him? Why did he want the man with those beautiful green eyes and dusty freckled-covered face so close to him? Wasn't Gabriel close to the tallest man for a while? Where were all of these memories coming from?

His mind began to scream at him Angel Radio shrieked in his mind. Michael and Raphael demanding he return to them but there was a small problem, Castiel had no clue where he was and had zero of an idea where he had abandoned Michael and Raphael from. Staggering out of the alleyway he bumped into a homeless man.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

 _"Where am I?"_

"Buddy, you drunk?!" The homeless man clearly was

 _"Please... I am lost"_

"Dude, get some help. I can't understand a word you're saying"

Stumbling away covering his ears as his mind continued to give off a deafening ring. Crashing into a shop, landing on his knees he blocked out all noise from his ears _"Stop!"_ He yelled out, his voice had caused the lights to burst and the windows to crack.

Something whacked into his head sending him crumpling to the floor unconscious and with a new headache developing.

His next location was a square room with lights above him that made his eyes and head throb in pain, his saviour was his drifting in and out of consciousness unaware that nearly a week had passed in his absence.

 **"He's awake?"**

 **"Guy says this freak blew the lights out"**

 **"What do you think we're looking at here?"**

 **"Trust us, we're professionals" - That deep voice sounded familiar to Castiel**

 **"Who are you all?"**

 **"This is Agent Pierce, I'm Agent Steel and these are Agents Watson and Smith" The familiar voice spoke again "We're here to take your newest patient back into our own custody, he's been under our radar for a while, we'd like to take him now"**

 **"If you know what to do with him, be my guest. Freak's been muttering nonsense all night"**

 **"Care to elaborate on that?" Another familiar voice - softer in tone this time - spoke up, he sounded... worried, concerned. Castiel couldn't concentrate hard enough to fully grasp the outside world.**

 **"Thank you for your co-operation" The second voice spoke again, Castiel swore he could feel the aura of Grace within arm's reach but Castiel lost himself in darkness again.**

 **His Brother's torture, Angel Radio and whatever had smacked his head was not doing him any favours. He briefly felt hands on him and then pressure building in his middle, he could feel his body being moved without his permission however Castiel could do nothing to defend himself. The only solace is that there were four names uttered instead of two so at least his Brother's hadn't found him yet. He would not have been able to withstand any brutal punishment yet.**

 **Castiel had forgotten about Demons however he caught a lucky break. There was only one Demon to deal with**

 **If was aware he would have burned the Demon's existence to oblivion.**

 **A cold sensation was next, it was wet too... Ew.**

Finally opening his eyes properly he noticed blurry golden hair in his line of sight, pulling away a cloth that was dripping wet _"Welcome back, Brother"_

 _"Gabriel, you're alright. You're alive"_

 _"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be? You saved me"_

 _"Michael is after you again, he wants me to kill you. I escaped but I don't know where I am, are we safe"_

 _"Yes we're safe. Michael can't make you do anything you don't want to. Don't worry about me. There's two people I need you to meet and one you need to keep calm for"_

 _"Alright"_

Turning his body sideways Gabriel presented the three men in front of him _"This is Sam and Dean Winchester, they're Hunters but on our side and this..."_ Gabriel sighed knowing he had to be at least Civil for a moment to allow his Brother to remain calm "This is Crowley. The Demon King Michael is Hunting down"

 _Castiel stared wide-eyed, growling he forced Crowley against the wall, denting it greatly "You are to die by Michael's hand. I will make sure of that"_

"Really? You can summon Michael right this second?" Crowley raised his eye brow, his tone cocky

 _"Cas. Stop!" Gabriel ordered_

"Go ahead, Castiel. Throw me, yourself, Gabriel and the Winchesters are Michael's feet. See how well that goes for everyone and you'll never see tail or hair of Lucifer again"

Castiel pulled the Demon King within millimetres of his face, to then slam Crowley against the wall repeatedly, yelling out in rage as he did so.

 _"Castiel, enough!"_ Gabriel yanked the pair apart, the green eyed man escorted him to the far side of the room

"Crowley, go next door. I'll deal with this. Sam, Gabriel check outside and around the Bunker. We don't know how well Michael and Raphael can track Cas"

Castiel tilted his head, peering towards the man taking charge. How could he understand what he was saying? Why did this feel so familiar to be so close to this man? Why did he say his name like that?

"Cas, buddy, you alright?"

 _"Why do you call me that?"_

He was met with a long blank stare "Sorry, what? Cas, you know me and Sam. I thought you spoke English. You learned, Sam gave you a dictionary. What's going on with you?"

 _"I don't know you"_

"Cas, it's me. It's Dean, you know me"

Castiel finally broke the staring between them, wishing he knew why he felt a connection between himself and Dean. Shaking his head Castiel remained silent

"Gabriel! Get your ass in here!"

"What Dean-o?"

"Get inside Castiel's head, we need to find out what happened to him"

Castiel's head snapped up, eyes shining and full of panicking fear _"No! No, Gabriel, please. Please do not use that device on me too, please!"_

 _"Castiel? Hey, hey. It's alright. I won't. What dev-" It finally hit him._ Gabriel gaped at his younger Brother "No... Oh Castiel, I'm so sorry"

"Gabe?" Sam re-entered the room "What's wrong?"

"The head device... it's designed to enter the mind by tortured force leaving it vulnerable to attacks, physical, mental and telepathic. Castiel won't be Cas any time soon. Michael, Raphael and Naomi... they've done too much damage. Only if we're lucky, **very** lucky, will he return to us in one piece but I don't see that happening"

"Cas, hey?" Dean approached, his hands up in loose surrender "It's alright"

Castiel had curled up on the floor, shaking in panic. It was all to real to remember the agony of the head device being twisted and tightened, the screws and needles... Castiel could still feel an echoed weight of the device still resting on and around his head.

Seconds away from screaming on an Angelic Fish level - dangerous for Humans to be exposed to - however Gabriel was already two steps ahead. Sliding down towards his Brother he trapped him in a hug, forcing Castiel's head to rest on the crook of his neck to muffle the sound for Sam and Dean's sake. Gabriel could feel Castiel's desperate steel grip against his jacket

 _"Brother, I don't want that again, please! Please, I'll be obedient, I do what you say without question and hesitation, please... please" Castiel begged_

Gabriel's heart dropped to his stomach, broke and shattered into pieces, shushing his baby Brother. This was exactly what he was afraid off. Michael had broken Castiel but their little Brother wouldn't be him if he didn't accidently repair himself and get in trouble. Good intentions for the wrong reasons. Gabriel withheld his own breakdown by silently cursing Michael and Raphael's name over and over again. Castiel had worn himself out, passing out still slumped on the floor, back on the wall and curled up in the corner shielded behind Gabriel

"Sam..." The Archangel croaked out, beating down his own emotional breakdown

"Yeah?"

"I gave you specific warding earlier, it's in your jacket pocket. Put up as many as you can"

"Won't that hurt you?"

Gabriel breathed a chuckle, only Sam would worry about something like that "No. No I'll be fine, might just be walking a little stiff"

"OK. Let me know if it gets too much for you" Sam walked away knowing Gabriel wasn't going to say much of anything now, he would have to safe his energy to move with the warding around. Sam made sure to make the Sigils small outside the War Room, the larger ones rested at the main doors and exits. Dean had disappeared while Crowley drunk in the kitchen

Sam nearly bumped into Dean as he was leaving his room. Dean was holding something dirty and familiar

"I found this near the bar where those douche-Angels threatened us. Thought it would help" Dean patted the trench coat's folded material

"Maybe give it to him later. I don't think he'll be speaking to us soon. Gabriel is going to be compromised and Crowley..." Sam sighed, hard "Let's just keep him separate from Castiel and Gabe"

"Good idea. I'm beat so I'm calling it. Night Bitch"

"Night Jerk"

Sam made one last check on Gabriel before heading to bed himself. Gabriel only gave him a withering look as Castiel was still asleep, curled up in his arms, however Gabriel's back was against the wall instead. Sam gave a gentle smile as a goodnight as he departed from the Brothers.

He isolated Crowley away to the Dungeon Room ignoring all protests and whines whilst shackling the Demon to the table despite the Devil's Trap

Sam passed out on his bed. Wishing for once things would work out in their favour. He doubted it but he held on for Gabriel's sake.

Seeing Gabriel so wounded made Sam's chest ache. Gabriel knew about Sam's crush and the pair had kissed, _'Heat Of The Moment'_ was blaring through the radio when Sam decided to make his move, he wasn't hiding it any longer than he could. Gabriel returned the favour later that night when Sam had researched himself into the table top.

The memory helped Sam sleep peacefully for a change.

Tomorrow would just have to be a small step forward, the rest was too far away to see right now.

* * *

 **Extra Note** : OK, speeding thins along a little bit because I don't want to drag this out. There isn't much of this left, the amount of Chapters left is roughly five but I know what I'm like for Filler. All I know it is going to be ending Soon.

See? I can write a longer Chapter when I put my minds to things.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** : A little shorter this time around, not much is left of this Story, a few Chapters - after looking at the ideas I had in mind I'd say three - at best.

Please continue to Read and Review and I thank everyone for their support.

* * *

The following morning arose, Sam was up by dawn and out for a morning run at 06:30AM, on his way out he peaked into the War Room, seeing both Gabriel and Castiel lying amongst themselves on a table, Castiel was blank of expression contrasting to Gabriel who was holding a concentrated face, it was clear his body was fighting against the warding dotted around the Bunker. Guilt washed over Sam but he knew Gabriel wanted to keep it in place otherwise Michael and Raphael would find them again.

When Sam returned about forty minutes later Gabriel was awake, leaning heavily against the World Map table, Sam raced down the stairs to aid the Archangel Fish but he was shrugged off, Gabriel shakily handed Sam a piece of paper saying

 _I'm OK, just getting used to the warding_

"When it gets too much for you, tell me. I know you want Cas safe but you can only do so much if you can't stand up. Come on, there's less warding near the bedrooms, give yourself enough space to rest and I'll send Castiel down your way when he wakes up"

Gabriel only nodded, allowing Sam to hold his arm escorting him to a bedroom where the effects of the warding weren't so strenuous

Gabriel tugged on Sam's arm - after being laid down on a bed - for attention and used ASL to pronounce his gratitude

"No problem, I'll be checking on you later, OK?" Sam leaned over a stole a forehead kiss while he had a chance, the Archangel Fish shook his head good-naturedly in response, if he had the strength he would of returned the favour.

Meanwhile Michael and Castiel were still scouring half of America to find their missing solider. He was hidden well and Angel Radio had been cut off

"He must be warded against us," Michael reasoned

"Who would be able to do that? Crowley has gone underground, we cannot fail at our mission. Doing so would show weakness and leniency" Raphael grumbled

"Breathe, little Brother. Crowley knows we are looking for him and will eventually make a mistake, Demon's are not smart and their leader is no different. We must keep the Winchester's in mind, they may be harbouring all of them"

"We still haven't found them, where do you intend to start?"

Michael contemplated his response "There is new developed blind spot I've been unable to travel to, I have followed whispers of an underground operation that went extinct in the late 50's, their safehouse is still out there and its location conveniently lies in that blind spot inside Lebanon, Kansas. I suggest we look there first"

"A blind spot is difficult but we've overcome greater challenges" Raphael agreed

The duo teleported themselves as close as possible in search for any signs of their Brothers. Compared to well... everyone around them Michael and Raphael stood out against the crowds passing them, their robotic stance and cold eyes was a dead give-a-way, plus their height, even to some Human males they were at least two the three inches taller.

They entered various shops and Diners, knowing the Winchester's usual routine when hiding or on a 'job' both Archangels were coming up short and their tempers and patient was wearing thin, Michael once again reasoned that they were searching within a blind spot so it was natural they were having difficulty with this task until Raphael came up with an idea, more specifically a spell. If the Winchesters had a 'Witch' on their side why not fight fire with fire. However instead of searching for the Winchesters or either Castiel or Gabriel they were on the scavenge for Sulphur.

A large body of Sulphur abruptly stopped only four alleys away from their current location the first and third oldest followed their path, the door maintain a six-pointed star which of course required a key for entrance. Stepping back, Michael checked around their area to avoid an array on onlookers he kicked the door in with unnatural strength and powers, it took four kicks to finally break free off its hinges, the pair stalked inside, suddenly an unwelcomed phase burst them stunning them.

"Warding..." Michael hissed

"Crowley's... doing" Raphael sneered, noticing the Sulphur path had stopped and dashed away the complete opposite direction after the door had been dented to the point of breakage

"No, not the Demon, Gabriel..." Michael hunched forward taking a shaking step "He knew we would find them" The duo stumbled in ready to take on the force that was Sam and Dean Winchester knowing even in their weakened state they would take back what is theirs.


	32. Chapter 32

Castiel watched as Gabriel was helped by Sam to an unknown location. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone since his first night of arrival, he neglected Crowley's presence on purpose after waking up within his older Brother's hold. Once catching Sam painting Warding and Gabriel's strained smile Castiel understood what was going on, Gabriel made quick work of blocking Castiel from Angel Radio on all sides for protection.

With no orders to follow after his disconnection from Michael and Raphael Castiel was lost with what to do with himself. There was a table littered with books, he could only understand every other word but Castiel did not want to seem helpless and pathetic.

Slowly, between the tiny cracks in his mind he was re-discovering old memories again, words too were coming back to Castiel, names in particular of Sam and Dean the other, through the silent memories the lip moments appeared to be something like 'Bobby' or 'Robby', he write them down in Enochian on a piece of paper he took a little guiltily along with a discarded pen. He also wrote down some memories that were vivid and clear, however he noticed a clear harrowing factor between his notes and the documents in the many books, the obvious language barrier.

Staring at his own notes willing them to be translated by themselves, Castiel had no clue what the majority of the letters and word meant, this was what Dean had stumbled upon

"Hey Cas, you alright?" Dean noticed the clear worry but determination in Castiel's eyes

Castiel was snapped out of his trance by a familiar deep voice, he stared at Dean's face unsure how to respond

"What'ya up to here?" Dean made a show of taking interest of Castiel's notes, Castiel continued to stare at Dean thoroughly, "What's all this?" Dean asked sliding Castiel's notes in front of him

Castiel returned his intense gaze to his notes, he couldn't figure out how to express or explain his work to Dean who was continuing to ask him questions, true there was no heat or harsh demand from Dean but Castiel felt pressured to respond, he opened his mouth but no sound, Enochian or English came out. Struggling to figure out what to do he held up a book and thrust it towards Dean's chest

"Easy there, this is a translation of spells book. You want something to be translated?"

Castiel picked up his own notes, taking the book back and opening it he found a scripture that showed a clear transition between Enochian and English, tapping it furiously allowed Dean to understand

"OK, OK. Calm down. One thing at a time," Dean wished Sam had held off on placing the Warding around the Bunker considering Gabriel was the only one who could understand Castiel at this point

"I am trying to tell you" Castiel complained

"Buddy, I'm sorry but I'm still not getting it"

Castiel huffed and swiped the book back and threw it open, flicking wildly through pages to find the right words but he wasn't finding anything adequate

"Cas, hang on, I'll get something that will definitely help" Dean rushed off to his room where not only was Castiel's first coat sat, still folded up on his drawer he grabbed that while also swiping up the Dictionary that Sam purchased all those months ago. Returning to a mess and no Castiel to show for it Dean was nearly bowled over by a frantic Castiel moments later after the Angel Fish literally ran into him.

 _"There you are!"_

"Cas, buddy..." Dean wheezed being trapped inside a koala-like hug "Need air..."

Whether Castiel understood or not - Dean didn't question it - he let go and took interest with Dean's current possessions.

"See this?" Dean raised the Dictionary and handed it to Castiel "That can help you understand our language, you've read it before so maybe it'll jog your memory" Dean kept the original coat behind his back for now

Castiel sat cross-legged on the table on top of his notes, he'd moved the book out of the way due to becoming entranced with his new book.

Dean sat with him, sipping on a beer for a while watching Cas

"Dean!" Cas yelled staring directly at the Winchester.

"Yeah?" Smirking to the Angel Fish.

"Hello Dean"

Dean chuckled, "Hey Cas, you understand me now?"

Castiel closed the dictionary, rapidly blinking for a response "I... can. A little"

The Winchester smiled, "Awesome then I'm giving you this as a reward, it's yours, you just don't remember it"

Castiel accepted the coat and shrugged it on over his blazer and adjusted it "...Thank you, Dean"

"No problem man, so what do you remember?"

"Not... a lot. You are Dean, Sam is your Brother and you cared for me when I first lost my tail"

"Yeah, what else?"

Castiel shrunk himself away, much to Dean's dismay "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you Cas, I'm not Michael or Raphael, I'm happy you've got your head back"

"Michael will not like this... He wants to kill you, Sam, Crowley, maybe even myself and Gabriel. I don't want that, Dean"

"This place is Warded off and no-one knows about this place. Gabriel is alright but he's not up to his full strength"

"I know, Sam helped him earlier"

Dean nodded "What did Michael and Raphael do to you? You weren't in the best of shape"

Castiel's eyes widened in fear, he never wanted to relive that agony or torture again "No! No, Dean, please!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, easy Cas. It's alright" Dean lightly held Castiel's shoulders, "It's OK, sorry I asked"

Castiel shook his head, taking a long deep breath Cas came back "Thank you, Dean"

"No problem, I-"

A heavy impact on the door echoed around the entire room, Castiel grabbed Dean and teleported to Gabriel's room, where the Archangel was sitting legs crossed and rubbing vigorously at his temples

"Gabriel, our Brothers are here. Dean, help him"

"Cas you can't defend all of us" Gabriel mentioned, staggering alongside his speeding little Brother

"I can try, where's Sam?"

"Sammy! We got incoming!"

"I heard, Crowley's about to bail"

The Demon King was watching the door from a wide distance "You said this place was Warded"

"It is!" Gabriel complained, snapping at his current enemy.

The door broke free. "Oh bollocks, they're here, best be off Boys, exit stage Crowley" Crowley's blood-red essence ejected itself and dispersed within a vent leaving his currently Vessel to flop gracelessly on the floor.

Gabriel had limped in the room, exhausted and sweating from the Warding notching up in strength by the larger Sigils

"Guys, this isn't going to be pretty, is there anywhere that isn't as heavily warded that's a safe distance but we can still defend ourselves?" Gabriel wondered, leaning on Sam while moving

"The garage!" Dean perked up, taking Gabriel's other side, "Follow us"

The door was bashed in. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel took their stand. Gabriel gave Castiel permission to vent out his Grace giving the third and first born their location, now it was simply a waiting game.

* * *

And Cut!

Cliff hanger Ending.

I have two Chapters left with this Story. Not sure how long they are going to be but I'll try to make them interesting, haven't written many fight scenes, I'm sure it's only one thus far - that was described - so bare with me on the details.

Be patient with Updates as I don't have much free time next week.

I know Cas remembered pretty quick but it was just a matter of finding the right object and then BAM, Old Cas is back, Cliché, yes but my Story, I'll have the Clichés

Please leave a Review.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N** : Finishing here. Shorter Chapter to end this Story.

I've been meaning to complete this for a while and I just haven't had the time or enthusiasm to do so and for that I apologise.

Thank you SO much for the support and patience with me and Reading / Reviewing this Story.

Hopefully this isn't anti-climactic to what everyone was hoping for

* * *

To say the atmosphere was tense was an understatement. Time ticked away slowly, each second felt like a millennial to this misfit team.

"Gabriel! Castiel! You have betrayed us all!" Raphael bellowed out

The Angel and Archangel Fish silently held eye contact, no-one said a word, if they gave away their vantage point all of this would be for absolutely nothing. Sam and Gabe had separated to one corner, Cas and Dean took cover behind a large pillar. Crowley was left to fend for himself because no-one cared about the Demon King.

Both Michael and Raphael stumbled through to the garage "Traitors, show yourselves!" Michael ordered  
Castiel was terrified, still unsure about who he _truly_ was, he felt safe around the eldest Winchester, Gabriel had trusted him enough to allow Castiel to be alone with him. Raphael was close, Castiel did everything he could to not freak out, Dean was calm and focussed which aided Castiel to mirror the emotions.

Sam and Gabriel were far from harm which was a good and bad thing, yes they weren't in the crossfire zone however if they were too far away they'd never be able to help. Sam had whispered and mimed to Gabriel they would need to create small pieces of noise to lure either one or both opposing Archangel Fish from just Cas and Dean.

Crowley knew he was alone in this fight. Disappointed but expecting this outcome he knew he was screwed. He owed the Winchester nothing, Gabriel was out to kill him among his elder siblings plus Castiel had little clue about anything still. As a distraction his demonic blood-red smoke burst out from his vessel, swirling around the ceiling, he ploughed into Raphael's chest sending the Archangel into an old jeep, shattering the glass and denting the hood of the vehicle. Crowley returned to his unprotected Vessel with haste.

Sam and Gabriel were close enough to gang up on the fallen Archangel, however Sam's literal Human Weakness left him exposed to Raphael's advanced strength, the younger Winchester felt his organs bounce from the intense sucker punch he received to his chest, sending him straight to the side railings

"Sam!" Gabriel and Dean yelled

Dean was apprehended by Michael, who shoved Dean against a concrete pillar, an Archangel Blade pinning against his neck, Castiel tackled his eldest Brother to the ground, letting out a feral growl from his throat "Do no harm him!" Castiel received an elbow straight to the face. Dean yanked Michael up by the jacket lapels and swung fiercely to Michael's face repeatedly until the Archangel kicked him off, he slid across the floor. Michael could sense the Winchesters were easy to harm, all he had to do was pick out the shaft from the wheat. Michael encountered Castiel again, this time with an Angel Blade swinging widely in his space, the pair duelled in their knife fight, both were scratched and sliced several times, noticeable cuts were dripping down their bodies slowly, staining their clothes and skin.

"You are weak, Castiel, return home. You will overthrow even the best of our armies" Michael persuaded

"You and Raphael are trying to kill my friends. I am never going to side with you again" Castiel hissed, kneeing Michael in the gut and throwing his across the garage, Castiel moved to Dean's side to check on the Human  
Sam was out, he was kicking himself up the ass furiously for being literally thrown out of this fight so soon. He was acutely aware of Gabriel being close to him however he had no clue what was actually happening around him. Forcing his eyes to open, it took massive amounts of strength and time to do so to see Gabriel battling (and unfortunately losing) against Raphael. The smaller was clearly weaker, probably due to being exposed to the Warding longer, Gabriel was getting a few good shots in, a punch to Raphael's face, a kick to the knee and even managing to slam his opponent to the floor however it was obvious Gabriel was grasping at straws to get a hit in.

Sam shakily got up to all fours, spitting out blood his took off from the ground and charged for Raphael, both spiralled to the floor, the three could hear a clatter of Blades, being rolled on to his back Raphael began to choke the life of out Sam. Gabriel wouldn't let that work, giving a swift kick to Raphael's ribs Gabriel slashed a falling Raphael across his chest and stabbed his older Brother with a heavy heart. Raphael's scream and blinding white light burst through the garage, Gabriel was shoved a few feet away from Raphael's body Sam was pushed backwards too.

Michael was distracted from his younger siblings cry of death, the floor was charred with wing imprints wisping out like a dead flame on wood. "Brother!" Dean took the opportunity to punch Michael in the face sending him staggering back a few paces, Dean then kicked him in the chest and swung with an Angel Blade to whack the butt of the weapon against Michael's head to send him to the floor. Michael could see Crowley standing in his blurry peripherals, practically taunting him by standing so proud.

"Demon King..."

"Hello Darling how would you like to join me and your Brother, Raphael with me to go see Lucifer, he'd been desperate to get a visitor for the Cage. Permanent was my suggestion, he seems to agree"

"I will never..." Michael slowly stood himself up, knowing he was outmatched three-to-one (Gabriel was crouched over an unconscious Sam, protecting and healing him) "Join you in the Pit that you call Hell" Michael spat out.

"Who said anything about joining?" Crowley's Demonic form flurried out again, swirling around the eldest Archangel, damaging him and poisoning his open wounds.

"Stop!" Michael flexed out a wave of his powers, yelling out. Crowley was gone. For good this time, Archangel topped Demons, even the King, even the Vessel vanished.

Castiel stuttered, he knew he was scared of his oldest Brother, keenly aware that Dean was in front of him, protecting him from harm made the Angel Fish's stomach drop, taking a bold step Castiel raced up to Michael and flew them away back to where this all started. The riverbank on Lawrence's edge. The splash of water surrounded them they were both soaked to the bone, it was broad daylight outside however no-one was around.

"Castiel!" Dean yelled "Gabriel, take us to them? Sammy!"

"He's alright. I know where they are. Brace yourself" Gabriel zapped them all - plus the transport of Baby knowing he'd be drained after this to the river bank.

Michael had slipped out from Castiel's grasp, he began to pummel his youngest sibling. Blood was clouding around the clear-blue water, staining it "You are a bitter disappointment, Castiel. You had so much potential and yet you fall!"

"Hey, Asshat!" Dean yelled out, his gun drawn and ready to fire

Michael's attention to caught from the absurdity of the insult "Humans, corruptible, filthy-" Gunfire interrupted the Archangel.

Castiel jumped out of his beaten trance, he booted am injured Michael in the gut and scrambled to his feet, water was dripping from his soaked clothes, he was lucky he hadn't thrown them the a deep end.

"Give up, Michael. You can't win" Castiel zapped himself closer to the Winchesters and Gabriel.

Michael, distracted from his heavily bleeding shoulder - Dean had re-opened the first bullet wound he had implemented. Michael knew this was his last chance to bring Castiel back to his side "Castiel, return home. I do not want to be responsible for your blood shed by our hands. If you stay you will be Hunted. Do not follow Gabriel's footsteps, his mistakes. You should know better"

Castiel rose his head high, "Goodbye Michael" Taking pride in his steps Castiel didn't look back as he joined the Winchesters and Gabriel by the Impala. To ass insult to injury he purposely dried himself off to stand by Dean's side

"Dean, don't shoot him. He knows he'd defeated" Castiel hushed to the eldest Winchester

To prove his point Michael backed away and once again disappeared into the depths of the salt-water, a blood trail following behind him.

"We won," Castiel stated

"Yeah, I think we should head home" Dean commented

"That's why I took Baby-doll. No-one on a condition to teleport after that" Gabriel added

"It's Baby and yeah, you both look like crap"

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel accepted the Winchester's remark

"Thanks for saving me, Gabe" Sam wheezed to the last Archangel.

"Anytime, Kiddo" Gabriel leaned into the taller Winchester.

"So, you staying with us, Cas?"

"Yes. If I am welcome, Dean"

"Yeah. who else to stop this world going into crap, two roughed-up Hunters, an Archangel who can also transform into an overly large Fish and a disobedient solider with some memory loss. Team Free Will, I'd say" Dean smiled at his own rant

The rest rolled their eyes without heat "Sounds about right" Sam agreed

"Time to go home. Not it for clearing out that body" Dean quickly rambled out, jumping behind the wheel

"You're such a child, Dean" Sam scolded, getting into Shotgun of Baby

"How quickly are you regretting this, Cassie?"

"I fear it's already too late to turn back"

Dean grinned, blaring up AC/DC's "Highway To Hell". Cringing from the noise Castiel was more than happy for this life he'd chosen. He still had a long way to go to remember who he truly was but if it revolved around the Winchesters and Gabriel then he was more than delighted to turn his back on his old life and siblings.

Castiel was free.

Castiel was home.


End file.
